


My Alpha

by TokioMisa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Humans, Life isn't what it seems, Like, M/M, Mafia/clans, Romance, Smut, There's lots of secrets, mark is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: Life is perfect for Mark. He's the caretaker of Lim Jaebeom's cats. What more could he ask for? Maybe some hidden secrets coming to life? How his whole world is about to be turned upside down? Hmm, and did Mark mention he might have a crush on Jaebum?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 218
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete this, might continue it. My mind has been a mess but I'm gonna try to work on my series tomorrow but until then, have this, which I think is a jumbled mess. XD

Mew. Mew. Mew. Mew.

Mark’s smile is huge as the keys jingle in the key hole of the front door and already he can hear the sweet babies on the other side. He barely has the door open before he finds cats already trying to climb up his leg. Giggling, Mark picks up the furry babies as he goes inside and closes the door behind him. Kunta moves to his shoulder as Nora and Odd curl up against his chest.

“Did you guys miss me?” Mark asks sweetly and they meow back in reply.

“Something tells me you might just be excited because I’m going to feed you.” 

The cats perked up at hearing about food and now their mews were constant that had Mark giggling some more as he headed toward the kitchen to start his day. This was like a daily routine as Mark’s job is to take care of these lovely cats for a certain someone. Sounds simple and normal right? Wrong. Because the owner of these said cats is someone that is worldwide known.

Lim Jaebeom. 

CEO of Lim Enterprises; he’s the most wanted and unattainable twenty eight year old man. Women from all over dream of having the chance of just having Jaebum’s attention much less get near him. Jaebum was a very busy man who was once a Kpop Idol that debuted with Got6 back in the day and even JJP as he had first started off as. Now he’s built up his own company after Jinyoung’s grandfather eventually dropped Got6 when he said they wouldn’t make it long. Jaebum proved them wrong with his group members and now all of them are very successful and Jaebum is doing better than JYP’s company ever could. And boy does Jaebum love going to events where he runs into JYP himself and just throws him that smirk that infuriates that man every time. 

Jaebum started from the bottom and now he’s among the top and second to BTS but he’s fine with that because he’s great friends with them. Besides, he doesn’t want to be the best of the best. He just wanted to achieve his dream with his loved ones and it just happened to turn out this way from their passion and devotion. 

So back to the point of where Jaebum is filthy rich, famous and downright sexy. Just simply being in Jaebum’s home is a fucking feat. He doesn’t even allow maids as only friends and loved ones can enter his den. And Mark is one of those lucky people because he’s Jackson’s brother. After finally turning eighteen, Mark was able to move in with Jackson and though he’s met and seen the guys before, he’s able to see them more often than when he was stuck back in China. But it wasn’t until he was in his twenties that he got this job. And all because Bam ended up with that huge fashion line that took up a lot of his time to even get some sleep, much less come over and care for the cats. So when Jackson mentioned how Jaebum was fretting over his babies, Mark stepped in and offered to do it.

Now, Mark was the permanent caretaker for the cats when Jaebum couldn’t. 

“Mew!”

“I know Nora, I know,” Mark huffs fondly as Nora’s fat ass was demanding food and Mark was going too slow for her.

“It takes a second to open these cans,” Mark tells her.

Though when he looks at her, she has a very impatient expression on her face and her tail is swishing back and forth. Kunta and Odd are patient though as they watch curiously on the counter and leaning close to the automatic can opener. The second they hear the lid pop off and the smell of food hits them, they’re all growing excited. Mark can’t help but smile as he scoops the food out onto three tiny plates. He can hear Nora voicing her opinion again as she no doubt wants Mark to give her an extra scoop but Mark makes it even for everyone.

“Bummie may fall for it but I know better,” Mark says while setting her plate before her.

Her tail flicks and eyes narrow at not being given extra but she doesn’t complain further as she leans down to eat away. Mark soon sets the other two bowls down and Kunta and Odd eat side by side before Mark is moving to attend to his other duties. Like checking the cat litter. Making sure they have water. And though it’s not part of his job, Mark makes sure the house is tidied up and taken care of so when Jaebum does come home he doesn’t have to worry about it and can just relax. 

He puts his phone on his music player and as the music starts to play through the speakers, Mark gets busy with his daily tasks of the luxury home. Some hours go by and Mark is currently bent over and reaching into the dryer when a low growl and a,   
‘God damn,’ goes unheard as Mark’s music is steadily thumping away.

It isn’t until Mark finishes getting the last of the laundry out and standing back up straight that he turns and finds Lim Jaebeom standing there in the flesh.

Mark lets out a noise of surprise and jerks back from the scare before righting the basket of laundry and putting one hand over his chest to calm his beating heart. 

“Bummie! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!” 

Mark swears Jaebum is so light on his feet that it should be illegal. Just like the smirk that Jaebum is currently sending his way.

“But I announced my presence, you just didn’t hear me over the music.”

It was true. When he had entered his home, he had called out to Mark as he saw his car and the shoes by the door but all he heard was the music in reply. 

Pouting, Mark calms down before he heads toward the living room. Setting down the basket of laundry, he takes out his phone and turns off his music. With the music now gone, Mark turns back to face Jaebum just to find him right there.

“What brings you home so early?” Mark asks before he’s growing shy under Jaebum’s heated gaze.

With those wild and dangerous eyes not looking away, Mark is starting to blush and has to look away as he messes with his sweater paws.

“I was on my lunch break when Jackson told me you headed over here. You do know you only have to care for my babies when I’m traveling right?” Jaebum lets out in amusement.

Lately, Mark has been coming over every day that if Mark is a moment late, the cats meow pitifully until he shows up. Trust me, Jaebum knows this because he had been trying to read one morning but instead had to listen to his three cats sing the sorrows of their people. And it went on for the whole day as Mark was out of town with Jackson that day. 

Mark bites his bottom lip before staring up at Jaebum through his long eyelashes. Jesus, does Mark not know how adorable he is? There’s no way Jackson or their parents could’ve said no to him once during Mark’s life.

“But I wanted to be helpful and I love your cats.” 

It might also be because Mark might have a teeny tiny crush on Jaebum. Just a little one. No way has it turned into love over the years. Pssh, what are you guys even thinking?! 

Jaebum ends up chuckling before a fond smile appears on his face. Mark was always so pure and sweet with such a big heart. There've been plenty of times where he found Mark would come over if a big storm was heading this way just so he can help comfort the cats or even going out of his way to bring treats or shower them in love and affection. 

“Well how bout in thanks you let me take you out for lunch?” 

Mark perks up at this before pointing to himself, “Me?”

“Yes you.”

“But you already pay me for doing this, I couldn’t possibly-”

Jaebum interrupts by gently leading Mark toward the front door. 

“Nonsense, though you claimed this as a job since you wouldn’t let me give you money as a gift, you’re not obligated to go above and beyond like you always do. You don’t even expect anything in return.”

“But I don’t need anything in return! You and Gaga are the same. He wouldn’t even let me lift a finger since moving here and has paid for everything. He even gave me a card that I refused to touch, though I was curious how much he had on it and about fainted at seeing the dollar sign. It’s too much! And I know you’re gonna try and take me to some fancy restaurant that I could never afford.”

Damn. He’s so right. 

“Just like Jackson, I like to shower my loved ones in affection so either you let me willingly, or I’ll take you by force.” 

Mark crosses his arms over his chest and gives Jaebum a fierce expression.

“You’ll have to force me then cause I’m not budging from this house.” 

Jaebum finds himself fully amused that Mark thinks he can take him on when Jaebum is twice his size and taller. Especially when he’s wearing a cute outfit with his sweater paws that just makes him more adorable. 

“Alright, you leave me no choice then.”

Mark soon finds Jaebum taking off his suit jacket before rolling up his sleeves to reveal part of his arms as he’s striding forth toward him. Mark can see Jaebum’s playful smirk before he finds himself being lifted up with ease. Mark lets out a noise at being manhandled as he’s thrown over Jaebum’s broad shoulder like he weighed nothing before Jaebum’s arm curls under him to keep him there and out the door they went.

The whole time, Mark was shocked that Jaebum didn’t even strain himself and by the time he’s put in the car and fully seat belted, Mark is trying hard not to let it show that what just took place turned him on. It turned him on a lot in fact. 

Mark learns he might be into manhandling…

And that Jaebum had way too much fun in doing so.

“Bummie,” Mark whines as he tries to hide his face against his arm.

Jaebum indeed took him to a fancy restaurant where of course all types of celebrities and rich people go and Mark was becoming a shy mess. Jaebum ends up wrapping an arm protectively around Mark’s waist as he helps guide Mark to their booth away in the corner. 

“It’ll be fine. They even have something that I know you like. Youngjae said he ordered it for take out just the other day and you enjoyed every last bite.”

Mark gasps as he lifts his head, “He lied to me! He said it was from some place else!” 

Jaebum chuckles cause of course Youngjae would lie about something like that so Mark would eat it. Helping Mark to sit in first, Jaebum slides in next to him and keeps him close to his side. 

“Now I’m going to text him and let him know how I feel about his betrayal,” Mark mutters under his breath as he pulls his phone out to do just that.

“No need to, you can say it directly to my face.” 

Mark’s head jerks up to see Youngjae in the flesh himself. Mark almost forgets he’s supposed to be mad as he goes to greet Youngjae happily before he remembers the betrayal and narrows his eyes,

“You betrayed me!”

Youngjae throws his head back in laughter as he sits down across from them.

“I gave you good food, how is that betrayal?” Youngjae asks as he composes himself and props his elbow up on the table before leaning into his hand.

Youngjae almost can’t stop his laughter from coming back as Jaebum is sulking at Youngjae interrupting but Mark doesn’t even notice. 

“Because-” Mark soon stops as he starts to get shy and blush. 

The two look at him with worried expressions before Mark starts fiddling with the hem of his pants.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Mark admits quietly.

The two’s expressions grow fond as Youngjae snorts. Of course Mark would get shy about having to use the bathroom in such a fancy place. It was probably due to his anxiety making him have to go. Jaebum gets out and helps Mark to stand, which makes him blush even more. Youngjae has to hide his smirk behind his hand before Mark is being led to the bathroom by one of the waitresses.

“Oh no, you stay here,” Youngjae lets out as he stops Jaebum from following after Mark.

“Sit.” 

Jaebum huffs and shows he’s very displeased as he sits back down. He’s like a toddler ready to throw a tantrum and Youngjae is fully amused by this.

“You weren't invited,” Jaebum frowns.

“I know but when Bam told me you wanted to take Mark out to lunch, I couldn’t resist. Is this you finally making a move? Or should I say pouncing on your prey?” 

Youngjae can’t help but laugh at his own joke but Jaebum is not amused and just raises one eyebrow as his expression speaks volumes.

“Oh come on, it was funny!” 

“Are you done?” Jaebum asks and Youngjae shakes his head.

“Look bro, I think it’s really great that you’re not holding back anymore but don’t you think you should tell him first?”

Jaebum lets out a mini noise of frustration before running hands over his face,

“This isn’t a date first off. It’s just me trying to bond more with Mark.”

Not even Jaebum could sound convincing as this was much more than just bonding with Mark. Jaebum actually can’t take much more of this. He’s going crazy. Losing his mind I tell you! Ever since Mark turned eighteen and moved here, Jaebum has been fascinated by him. Everything about him made Jaebum react and want to pounce straight away but Jaebum couldn’t for several reasons. One being Mark was so shy and quiet when they all started to officially hang out. Even before when Mark would come to events and such, he was so shy and precious that you just wanted to coddle and protect him. Second being this was Jackson’s baby brother who he’ll murder anyone that brings harm toward him. Thirdly and most importantly that rules over everything else, is Jaebum isn’t human. 

He’s a hybrid. A black panther hybrid that only Got6 and his staff know about. And it’s not something you can just tell someone for he’s a rare creature. Especially his kind as his family had been hunted down for generations. 

“Ok Mr. it’s not a ‘date’,” Youngjae says in quotation marks, “You should still tell him. Mark would not only keep your secret, he would still care about you all the same just like we have.”

But it’s not just that. It’s so much more. Like what if Mark is scared of him? What if Mark finds he could never fall in love with someone like him if he knew? The way things are now Mark could fall in love and Jaebum can pretend he’s human. And maybe Jaebum’s scared that if he shows his true side of him, he won’t be able to hold back. He’ll lose control and will refuse to let Mark leave his house. It’s already bad enough that every time he goes home and picks up on Mark’s scent that it feels so right. That it actually feels like home and how he wants to go straight to Mark and bring him back to his den. 

Jaebum’s reaching his limits here as he’s been torturing himself for years now and Bam had to go and make it worse on purpose by saying he couldn’t care for Jaebum’s babies and Jackson being oblivious as he’s brought into Bam’s plan of getting Mark to do it instead. And since day one of Mark helping care for his babies and Jaebum can’t go back. Mark is part of his daily life now and he won’t be able to handle it if Mark ever left. God, he just wants to love on him so badly! And don’t even get him started on how he wants to see Mark in a collar…

“Hello? Earth to Jaebum?” Youngjae waves to catch his attention and Jaebum stops drooling as he comes back to the situation at hand. 

“What?” Jaebum questions back and Youngjae has that knowing smirk back.

“You’re so far gone on him. And here we thought no one would ever get your attention and that you’d end up like an old cat lady with hundreds of cats.”

Jaebum goes to retort when he senses something that makes his hackles rise. Seeing such an expression, Youngjae’s sunshine smile grows serious,

“Maybe you should also let us tell him the other big secret?” 

You know, the one that people cover up and have the world blind to? The one where if people only knew the truth of how the real world is? Yeah, the same one they were thrown into and it was either survive or be killed? It was also a big secret that Mark’s parents kept from him and tried to protect him from. You know, that their whole life is basically a lie and full of danger. That one. 

But even Jackson couldn’t tell Mark. Such sweet and innocent Mark. Jackson made Jaebum swear not to tell him. That under no circumstance must Mark find out because he doesn’t want Mark to be a part of that world. To taint such pureness. 

That was also another reason why Jaebum won’t get too close even though the others except Jackson think he should.

“Jaebum,” Youngjae says under his breath as he’s already slipping the steak knife into his sleeve and looking at Jaebum.

“We’re not going to cause a scene, do you hear me? And don’t let Mark find out.” 

Youngjae frowns at this but nods under his leader’s orders. Jaebum stands up and acts like everything is fine while he heads toward the bathroom. Youngjae remains seated and pretends to look over the menu though he’s glancing up and over the menu to look across where he sees them. 

It’s Wu’s clan. Why would they be here? Are they trying to start a war with the Lim’s? Don’t they know Mark is marked under protection by Jaebum himself? 

Meanwhile, Jaebum is right there at the bathroom door where he opens it to find Mark backed into a corner with tears in his eyes as he’s terrified of the current male trying to make a move on him…

Jaebum sees red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I like how this is going. I hope you guys do too!

Mark takes a deep breath as he takes a moment in one of the bathroom stalls while his mind is filled with thoughts. Like he can’t believe he’s actually out and about with Lim Jaebeom himself! Well, ok, not alone anymore but they were! And Mark is not jealous of Youngjae interrupting their alone time together one bit. Nope…

He might be a little jealous but it’s also welcomed to have Youngjae here cause then he can have Jaebum distracted as he orders the cheapest thing on the menu. He’ll also get water which shouldn’t cost anything...right? What if it's fancy water though that costs more than a regular drink? Ugh! This is too much! Mark wants to go back to Jaebum’s home and snuggle with the cats. He likes the moments at the house better where it’s nice and quiet and domestic. There, he feels the closest to Jaebum because he gets to see into his personal life that others don’t. He even caught Jaebum sleeping on the couch one time in the sun room and that...Mark can’t help but smile as he recalls that day and he secretly has a photo of it saved on his phone. 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to see Jaebum in action with his work life; it's just so rich and fancy and his coworkers and staff get to see him like that all the time. But at home, it's special. More intimate. Plus it's quiet. Did he mention he likes when it’s safe and quiet? And cats. Who can go wrong with little fur balls curled up in your lap?

Alright. Just breathe Mark. You can do this! You’ve made it this far. And besides, he was sitting so close next to you that your thighs were even touching. People dream of just getting that close! But lord, it made his heart beat so fast and his body react. He felt like he was getting light headed earlier before Youngjae appeared. Just having Jaebum so close with his scent and aura surrounding him made butterflies go and his body would get this tingly sensation. Even now, he was craving Jaebum’s touch. Did that make him weird? Was he getting sick? Oh no. Did he need to take more of his medicine? He left it in his bag at Jaebum’s house though. Maybe he can text Jackson to see if he can bring him the spare that he keeps in case of emergencies. 

Suddenly the door opens to the bathroom and slams against the wall. Mark jumps at the loud noise and is taken out of his thoughts. The door swings back to a close with another loud noise before you can hear the male walking further into the men’s room. And Mark can’t explain it but the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He’s always been super sensitive and right now he feels fear with the male that just entered the bathroom. 

It’s another reason Mark didn’t go out much and when he did, he tried to blend in the background or he’d go to places that weren't crowded. He was told it’s because of his anxiety and that he’s so shy on top of just being born super sensitive. He used to get bullied for it in school cause he would cry too much until Jackson put a stop to it. His parents told him it was a blessing though. That he has such a pure soul that cared so much and that he should never let anyone try and change him. They did give him medicine that he takes on the daily to help ease his symptoms though and right now he wished he could have some.

His heart was beating against his ribcage as he didn’t feel safe at all. Biting his lip to keep the noise at bay, Mark quietly lifts his legs to try and make himself as small as possible and like he wasn’t here. He tries to focus on his breathing so it doesn’t come out too fast but then the male says something that makes his breath hitch,

“What is this scent?” 

Fear spikes and Mark’s knuckles go white as he clutches his knees closer to him. No. Not this again. Please no. Mark can already recall years ago in school when Tommy mentioned something about his scent. Said it smelt sweet and Mark doesn’t understand why. But it was right after Tommy said that when he started to act crazy and launched himself at him. Luckily Jackson was there like he always was by his side and kept Tommy from harming him but it was then that he was put on medicine. And as long as he took it daily, he didn’t have this problem since. Not even when Jackson moved to Korea and Mark ended up being homeschooled the rest of his school years. So why now? He’s been taking his medicine like he’s supposed to. Does he need a higher dosage now? For he finds he has to take them more often since he’s moved here.

“It's sweet.” 

The way it’s said is almost animalistic that Mark lets it slip of his presence as a noise escapes him. Though Mark can’t see from outside the closed stall that the male already honed in on where he was. But hearing the scared noise had the male smirking as he stalks toward his prey.

“What do we have here?” 

Mark’s breathing is picking up and with each step his heart feels like it’s about to burst. His eyes zero in underneath the stall as he can see the male getting closer before stopping in front of his stall. Things go silent from the male as he just stands there but the male is just toying with it’s prey and after a moment, shakes the stall. It has Mark crying out and jerking back before the male laughs.

“Why don’t you come out? You can’t hide from me, little one.”

Mark squeezes his eyes shut and tries to will this away. If only he had his phone that he didn’t leave on the table, then he could call Jackson. Or even Jaebum. Another noise escapes him as he wants to go back to Jaebum’s side. Back to where he felt safe.

“Bummie…” Mark lets out under his breath before the handle of the stall starts to jingle hard.

Mark’s eyes snap open and he watches in horror as the handle breaks off from the outside and the lock on the inside falls down and clatters to the ground. The door then slowly opens to reveal the smirking male.

“Well isn’t this interesting. I’ve never met one of you before,” The male lets out but Mark doesn’t want to stay to find out what he’s talking about as he sees an exit and tries to flee.

Taking off and darting in between the males legs, Mark almost makes it if the male hadn't gotten a hold of the back of his sweater. Mark feels himself being pulled up before pushed against the wall.

“Why are you running pretty?” 

Mark can’t help the tears welling up in his eyes out of fear and how everything in him is screaming to get away from this man. 

“S-stop please,” Mark begs but the male laughs.

“You’d think he would’ve claimed you by now but instead he lets a pretty thing like you wander alone.”

What is the guy talking about? Why won’t he let him go? 

Mark jerks as he feels the male lean in closer, his breath hitting the back of his neck as Mark cries out for him to stop when the door to the bathroom swings open again with another loud bang. The male stops and pulls back some to see who entered and Mark...Mark breathes out in relief at seeing it was Jaebum.

“Bummie,” Mark lets out in relief.

“Let him go now,” Jaebum all but growls as he strides forth.

Mark is suddenly moved and pulled into Jaebum’s arms but as everything is moving so fast, Mark swears he caught something in the mirror before his face is now buried against a solid chest. Didn’t it look like Jaebum’s eyes had flashed red? But no...that’s silly. It had to be the lighting and the fast movement. Hell, it could be his own mind since his anxiety is super high right now. And as he takes in Jaebum’s warmth and strong arm wrapped around him protectively, Mark doesn’t think twice about it as he’s safe again. 

“You should really learn to keep him on a leash if you don’t want him to be messed with,” The male states.

“Or you should learn to keep your hands off what isn’t yours Wu,” Jaebum shoots back, “Or are you challenging me cause I don’t think that’ll be wise of you.”

Jaebum is pissed. Beyond pissed right now and it’s taking everything in him not to tear Wu to shreds but Mark is here and with Mark anchoring him, he holds back. The two have a stare down and with Mark not looking, he can’t see Wu baring his fangs and his own eyes flashing blood red. But after a moment of them sizing the other up, Wu stands down.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Jaebeom,” Wu says right in his face before moving past him and out the door. 

Youngjae waits at the booth as he keeps a close eye on Wu’s clan. Even if Youngjae has to take on all seven of them by himself he will but none of them make a move. And in fact, it isn’t long before Youngjae takes in Wu himself moving past the table to head back to his clan before they end up leaving and heading to the exit. Wu stood down just like that? Maybe he actually is smart for once and knew a losing battle when he saw one or he just didn’t want to cause a huge scene out in public like this. Either way, Youngjae is grateful and slides the steak knife back out like nothing ever happened. But why the hell wasn’t Jaebum coming back out with Mark though? 

Not wasting anymore time, Youngjae gets up and heads to the bathroom to check himself and upon entering, he finds himself in quite a predicament. 

Shit.

“Youngjae,” Jaebum calls out as Youngjae’s already moving forth.

He’s quick to take Mark from him and keeps him from looking as Jaebum is in bad shape. His eyes are stained blood red of his panther’s and his claws are coming and going as he’s struggling to remain in control.

“Take...him…” Jaebum gets out as he's trying real hard to fight his instincts to pull Mark back to him. 

But Youngjae can’t pick up on that sweet smell. That smell that is coming from Mark and driving him wild. It has every nerve of his body reacting and his thoughts are trying to cloud over with

Bite

Claim

Mate

“Now!” Jaebum states angrily.

“Bummie?” Mark asks in worry and tries to look again but Youngjae covers him with his jacket before leading him toward the door.

“Come with me Mark, ok?” Youngjae’s voice goes sweet.

Mark doesn’t protest as he’s confused on what is going on and still shaking over the events. If it meant they were leaving the restaurant then Mark was all for it…

Jackson is running fast down the hallway with Jinyoung right on his tail when he finds his destination and enters his own office.

“Where’s my brother?!” Jackson demands as he’s met with Youngjae and Jaebum.

“Sit,” Jaebum demands but Jackson refuses.

“No, not until I see my brother!”

“Jiaer! Sit!” Jaebum growls and it’s then that Jackson can see Jaebum is having a hard time keeping himself in control.

How his claws dig into the desk and his eyes are lethal of a killer as they bore into him. Jackson can feel his legs wanting to follow the order and sit but this is Mark they’re talking about. His baby brother and Jackson may have sworn loyalty to Jaebum but he isn’t going to bow down to him when Mark may be hurt or in danger.

“Jackson,” Jinyoung’s voice rings out and Jackson finds himself backing down some but he still stood his ground.

“Do you have Mark’s medicine?” Youngjae speaks as he keeps an eye on the two.

He can feel the tension rising where any second a full out brawl can take place so Youngjae wants to distract Jackson.

“Medicine? Yeah, I always keep some on my person but there’s also some in the desk. You just have to feel for the switch underneath the desk and push in. It’ll open the drawer.”

Youngjae thanks him before doing so as Jaebum remains behind the desk to keep something between him and Jackson cause he’s this close to letting him have it. Especially after today. After him lying-

Youngjae gets a hold of the medicine as Jackson wants to know why he needs it.

“What happened that he needs it? He was at your home and he told me he already took some this morning cause I always ask him.”

“We went to have lunch,” Youngjae speaks calmly as he can feel his leader ready to explode from his expression alone.

“How bout I ask the questions,” Jaebum fires back as he moves from behind the desk.

“Enough,” Jinyoung isn’t afraid of stepping in between the two as well as going against them.

Putting a hand on both their chests, Jinyoung looks to Jaebum for an explanation,

“Someone better start telling me what’s happening. Is Mark ok?” 

“He’s fine,” Youngjae is quick to say and the three look at him before Youngjae sighs, “I’m going to go give Mark his medicine before Yugyeom and Bam do something stupid.” 

Youngjae and Jinyoung share a look and knowing that Jinyoung can keep the two from killing one another, he can leave to tend to Mark. With the door closed behind him, Jinyoung rounds on Jaebum with an expression that Jaebum needs to talk now.

“Ask your lover,” Jaebum bites back, “See what else he’s keeping from us.” 

“What?” Jinyoung lets out in confusion before turning to look at Jackson.

He can see Jackson’s expression faltering from anger as he’s beginning to pick up on what could’ve happened.

“No? You’re not gonna tell him? Did you plan to ever tell us? You know, the pack that has your back. Or do you not trust us? Trust me? You begged me to keep Mark safe and out of the real world we live in but are you fucking crazy?! Keeping something like that from me and having him in and out of my den is asking for me to snap and claim him!”

When Jackson doesn’t say anything, Jaebum grabs whatever he can reach from the desk and throws it. It hits the wall hard and shatters into tiny pieces all around them as Jaebum has to pace and try and control his anger.

“I almost claimed in that restaurant’s bathroom, Jiaer! Just from picking up on his scent alone-”

“I know you wouldn’t though! I know you!” Jackson finally speaks. “It’s why I trusted you in keeping him safe! In why I swore loyalty to you!” 

“So you’re testing me?!” Jaebum gets right up in Jackson’s face baring fangs before Jinyoung can stop him.

“Or are you hoping I’ll snap and claim him? So then that way you won’t have to worry for you know I’ll treat him right. Is that it? Well, jokes on you but I’m not playing your game anymore.”

“That’s not it,” Jackson says and he says it calmly.

And one thing Jinyoung knows is that Jackson is very passionate even with words and when Jackson speaks something simply and calmly then you know you truly pissed Jackson off. 

Oh boy.

Jinyoung moves right as Jackson bares fangs to get back into Jaebum’s face as he partially shifts.

“Jackson, no!” Jinyoung demands as the wolf comes right to the surface.

Of the alpha ready to go head to head with the other alpha.

“You know nothing of what my family and I have gone through, Jaebum. You think you’re the only breed to be hunted down and almost go extinct? You think you’re the only one who went through hardships? You want to know the truth well here you go, my mother is human. And though I came out fully wolf, Mark came out completely human but with an extremely rare biology mistake that he never should’ve been plagued with. He also has omega traits.” 

Jinyoung is beyond shocked as he takes this in. Mark’s basically a human omega. It’s unheard of. It’s impossible. There’s never been a human omega before, much less a male! Only hybrids are capable of that and even breeding with a human makes it extremely hard to conceive offspring. It’s why they’re not many hybrids out there among humans. So if Mark is a human omega, does that mean he’ll not only be fertile, but he’ll be able to breed with any hybrid too? And if anyone finds this out, he’ll be worth so much. So many will be trying to get their hands on him.

“We didn’t know right away but as he was growing, signs were showing. My father was growing sick too so he knew he wouldn’t be able to protect Mark if word got out so he stepped down from his position.” 

Jackson’s hands balled into fists as he recalls the past. Of the many hardships they went through and how his parents did everything they could to keep Mark safe.

“We lost everything and did what we could but it was becoming harder and harder to hide Mark. And then we found the medicine that would help. It not only covers up those traits, it stops it from coming out and as long as he takes this medicine he’ll be fine. And he has been. We’ve kept the real world from getting ahold of Mark. It’s why I’ve been so adamant on keeping him out of this but my father...he’s getting worse and I knew back then if I didn’t do something that it would only be a matter of time before it happens. Before someone finds out and then what? So while I could, I left China and came here to try and make something of myself. To rise to the top so that people will know my name and know I’m not someone to mess with. That I can protect my loved ones and keep Mark safe! I was never in it for the fame, the money or to try and claim back what was taken. I just want to provide a future and life for Mark where he won’t have to fear and that he’ll be happy. And when I ran into you guys along the way I knew I could trust you I just...it would mean bringing him into this world. And I’m scared that I’m not good enough yet. And with my father unable to do much anymore, Mark had to come here so I begged you...I know you can keep Mark safe but I was afraid if I told you the whole reason you would turn him away. You’d try and distance yourself from him. I’m not trying to take your feelings for him lightly but I know out of anyone in this world, he’s the safest by yours. It’s also why I willingly brought up to Mark if he’ll take care of your cats. I knew what Bam was trying to do and though I don’t ever want to force Mark into something he doesn’t want, but if it had happened or if something happened to me, I know he’d be happy and better off with you then some heartless bastard.” 

Jackson doesn’t even know if Mark is capable of producing offspring but he doesn’t want to chance him falling into the wrong hands to find out. Especially if that person was desperate to continue the line just to find out Mark is incapable. It would only lead to torture or death. Mark was too pure and precious to be used as some breeding tool or toy and subjected to this cruel world cause of his biology alone. 

Silence falls as Jackson and Jaebum stare at each other. Jackson can feel Jaebum searching for something before he finds his anger deflating and the next thing he knows Jaebum is wrapping one arm around his shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

“Trust in me more the next time.”

Jackson is taken aback at those words as well as feeling Jaebum clutching his clothing tightly as he’s trying to contain his emotions. Jinyoung can see Jaebum’s face and how expressive he is right now. It brings a fond smile to his face as this was their leader. He may be hot headed and have his moments but he’s a great leader and very passionate as his fights with his entire heart and soul. 

“I won’t distance myself from Mark but...he has to wear a collar.”

It was a warning that Jaebum may lose control one day but he’s willing to do what it took to keep Mark safe. 

“Thank you,” Jackson lets out before he has tears in his eyes and clings back to Jaebum.

And here was the Jackson they knew. His tail was even wagging back and forth.

“Oh thank you thank you thank you!”

Jackson went right back into being his chiper self and even tried to give Jaebum a kiss.

“Hey, that’s going too far! I don’t want it!” Jaebum lets out as he tries to get out of Jackson’s iron grip now.

He’s shoving his hand against Jackson’s face to keep him from kissing him as Jackson insists,

“But I wanna love you!” 

Jinyoung watches fully amused as he crosses his arms over his chest. For Jackson being Jaebum’s left hand man, this was surely a sight to see.

“Stop standing there with that smirk on your face and come get your man!” Jaebum hollers. 

But Jinyoung decides to take it a step further by sitting down and propping his feet up onto the table before him and Jaebum growls,

“Damn hunter!” 

Before Jackson ends up taking him down to the ground. His tail was still wagging away and it wasn’t until Jaebum shifts and hisses at him that Jackson lets go with a pout. And now they have a giant feline in the corner glaring at them with his tail thumping madly on the ground.

“Oh hush. The fact that you forgave Jackson right away instead of killing him, shows how much you love us, you cutie,” Jinyoung states.

The baring of fangs only makes Jinyoung’s smirk grow…

“Mark-” Youngjae calls out as he opens the door to his office to find Mark curled up in both Yugyeom and Bam’s lap.

“He wanted snuggles,” Yugyeom beams as he happily provides that for Mark.

“Why is he pouting then?” Youngjae wonders.

“Cause you put him in here with no explanation and told him to stay put, which by the way I have to give props to him cause if it was me I wouldn’t have listened and done my own thing,” Bam replies.

“I’m sorry about that, Mark but I had to make sure Jackson wouldn’t tear down the place to get to you.”

Mark perks up at hearing his brother’s name. 

“Where is Gaga? I miss him.”

The others coo before Youngjae comes forth with some water and the medicine.

“He’s talking with Jaebum and will be here soon. But first, here’s the medicine you asked for.”

Mark carefully takes it from Youngjae so he doesn’t drop it and takes it with three gulps of water.

“Are you ok?” Youngjae asks as he isn’t sure how Mark is fairing mentally.

Physically Mark didn’t have any wounds but he surely got a scare.

“I’m good. Bummie saved me before anything could happen…”

Mark can’t help but think back to how Jaebum sounded so angry and upset though. Was he mad at him? They didn’t even get to enjoy lunch that Jaebum looked so excited for.

The others notice his expression,

“What’s wrong?” Bam gently nudges his side to get him to cheer up.

“No I...can I see Bummie? I want to apologize for ruining lunch. His break must be over and yet he didn’t get to eat anything because of me-”

Oh this precious boy! 

“You have nothing to apologize for. It was the male that had been in the wrong and if Jaebum wanted to, he can extend his lunch break anytime he wanted. He’s the CEO, he makes the rules,” Youngjae cuts in before Mark can beat himself up.

Jaebum was more than that though. He’s the leader of the Lim Clan and all the ‘staff’ are actually his loyal subordinates. He even has people that have been loyal to his family from generations as Jaebum is of royal blood. Whatever he says, goes. 

“But still…” Mark feels bad.

The three smile fondly before Bam squeezes Mark’s hand,

“Then how bout we go make him some sandwiches from the cafeteria kitchen? Jaebum may eat fancy a lot but he never turns down a tunafish sandwich,” Bam exclaims.

“Oh, I bet he would kill for one of those right now,” Yugyeom adds as he’s helping Bam pull Mark up.

Mark is growing just as excited, “Really?”

Youngjae has to hold back his laughter as Mark has no idea about Jaebum’s feline tendencies and don’t even get him started on the time Bam and Yugyeom came in with cat nip one time. 

“Yes, let’s go!” Bam shouts as Yugyeom fist bumps the air and their heading toward the door.

“Yien!” Jackson shouts in glee as he’s ready to hug and love on his baby brother.

He ran all the way from his own office to Youngjae’s which is down two more hallways. He even ignored Jinyoung calling out to him to wait. Jackson had barely gotten the door open and shouts,

“YIEN!” with his arms wide open just to stop and for silence to meet him.

“What?” 

Jackson is left confused as Mark should be here before he can hear Jinyoung huffing,

“Jackson! If you would’ve stopped and listened I was gonna tell you that Youngjae texted me to let us know they went to the cafeteria.” 

Jackson perks right back up before gasping, “Is my baby brother hungry?! We can’t let him starve! I need to go out right now and get him something to eat!” 

Jinyoung is quick enough this time in grabbing the back of Jackson’s collar and keeping him from going anywhere.

“Jinyoung,” Jackson whines.

“He’s already heading back to Jaebum’s office.”

Jackson lets it sink in before he’s gasping again, “But he doesn’t have a collar on yet! What if the medicine didn’t take effect yet either?!”

“That’s why I was trying to stop you! I couldn’t even text Youngjae because you took off out of nowhere!”

Jackson literally was chuckling at how cute their leader was being when the cuteness reminded him of Mark and that made him instantly want to go to Mark. So away he went, just darting out the door like a happy puppy. 

“Hurry!” Jackson is now taking off again and Jinyoung lets him.

Meanwhile, Jaebum is sulking in his desk chair after shifting back. He was not cute dammit. He was sexy and a badass! But thinking of his pack he can’t help but feel like maybe he was getting too soft. He cares so much about them and their bond is very strong from the many trials over the years. Hmm, I guess it was ok to be called cute just this once. 

Jaebum cringes at that word. It just doesn’t fit him. Him? Not cute. Mark? Now Mark was cute. He was plain adorable. Just recalling him from this morning, Jaebum already has a dreamy look on his face as his chest vibrates with happiness. 

Now he really wants to see Mark too but he fights the urge. He still hasn't fully recovered from the bathroom incident though being away from that divine smell made it easy to think and not react on his instincts. But ugh! He wants to see Mark! 

Whining, Jaebum covers his face with his hands and leans back in the chair,

“Mark…”

A giggle comes to his attention before he picks up on two scents. One being a delicious smell that makes his mouth water and his stomach growl. And the second, making his mouth water even more and instincts wanting to bring him closer.

Mark.

Removing his hands, he finds Mark standing there with a shy smile on his face. With those two little canines peeking out and his bright blue eyes shine with excitement, he gently sets a tunafish sandwich on the desk before Jaebum. 

“For you. I’m sorry we couldn’t eat at the fancy restaurant but I hope this is just as good as the food there.”   
Jaebum can’t stop the smile from forming as he slides the plate toward him. Mark is watching him intently as Jaebum puts the sandwich to his mouth and takes a big bite. He basically put half the sandwich into his mouth before groaning as it tasted so good! The best of the best because of not just the tuna but because it came from Mark. You can tell he put his love in this and now Jaebum wants more.

“This is way better than any fancy restaurant and in fact, now I’m gonna want this every day for lunch,” Jaebum exclaims and Mark beams.

“I can do that! You can come home for lunch break and I’ll have it ready or I can bring it to you at work.”

Oh, Jaebum has died and gone to heaven as one of his fantasies is playing out. Mark is too precious and adorable right now and Jaebum is gonna combust on the spot.

“Jaebum! You better not be-” Jackson is heard hollering before he’s seen busting into the room with Jinyoung behind him.

He takes in the scene before him before sighing in relief,

“Phew! You were worried for nothing, Jinyoung.” 

Jinyoung shoves Jackson as the others shake their heads in amusement. Jackson laughs before taking Jinyoung into his arms and loving on him. He can tell the medicine is working from scent alone and can now focus on getting a kiss out of Jinyoung.

Suddenly Mark’s stomach growls though and everyone immediately turns to him. Mark flushes as he forgot he was hungry as he was excited and happy on making food for Jaebum.

“Um…” 

“You didn’t feed him while you were in the kitchen?!” Jinyoung goes into Mother Mode.

“He wanted to make Jaebum’s food before anything else!” Bam says in defense.

“You should’ve seen him making the sandwich. He wanted to cut it into a heart,” Youngjae says with emotion.

“He must be starving!” Yugyeom whines.

“My brother needs food stat! Out of the way!” Jackson yells as he takes off down the hallway.

“Come, we can go and get whatever your heart desires,” Jaebum states as he’s already up and out of the chair as he takes Mark’s hand to lead him toward the door.

“No, I want to treat him!” Yugyeom and Bam wail.

“He needs proper nutrition, not junk food,” Jinyoung says while following behind with Youngjae hanging off his shoulders.

It wasn’t long before a shit ton of food was made in the cafeteria as well as take out brought in and Mark sat there at the long table as he didn’t even know where to start…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out full of cuteness and humor >-<

“Why is this so hard?!” Bam exclaims as he plops down on one of the couches of the mansion. 

Yugyeom is already sitting down and wiping off some dried blood that he didn’t know how he got onto his face. Bam ends up using his sleeve to help Yugyeom get the rest off. Might as well use his shirt since the one enemy already ruined it by splattering blood on it. And let me tell you, blood does not come off easily. 

Yugyeom smiles and presses a kiss to Bam’s cheek in thanks before Youngjae comes and plops himself on top of them. Both let out noises as Bam is now squished underneath.

“I don’t know why we can slaughter someone without even blinking but we can't get Mark to wear a collar.”

“We’d normally just force someone,” Jinyoung’s voice is heard as he walks into the room while taking off his gloves.

“Not my baby brother though!” Jackson whines right behind Jinyoung.

“Babe, I was just stating what we usually do. I would never harm Mark.”

“What if we put it on him when he’s asleep?” Yugyeom brings up.

“He could just take it off after he woke up though. Plus, he would be weirded out at waking up with a collar,” Youngjae replies.

Ah true. 

“What if we just ask then?” Bam has been trying to come up with something but so far nothing seems to be right.  
I mean, you would think six men of the mafia could come up with something to get Mark to wear the collar but this is Mark they’re talking about here. He’s so sweet and precious and just forcing him to wear it feels wrong. Yep. They said it. Six badass men are wrapped around Mark’s finger and though they kill for a living, they can’t fathom hurting Mark’s feelings. 

“Yeah, let me just ask him when I see him later. Hell, I’ll even put it in a pretty box with a big bow and be like, look, I brought you a gift, please wear it and never take it off,” Jackson sasses.

“Hey now, you’ve been hanging around your lover too much to have all that sass,” Bam retorts back.

Jinyoung can’t help but smirk before wrapping his arms around Jackson’s neck and directing his attention to him,

“We’ll think of something, don’t worry. Until then, we just have to be careful and not let Mark go out alone in public.” 

Which they have been doing. If Mark isn’t driving from Jackson and Jinyoung’s ‘home’ to Jaebum’s ‘home’ then one or all the pack members are with Mark. Hell, they even have the ‘staff’ around Mark for extra precaution as well. 

With Bam pushing up, Yugyeom ends up moving Youngjae into a more comfortable position as Bam gets out from underneath them,

“How come we haven’t heard anything from our leader?” 

He’s curious and soon his head pops up to look behind the couch to see Jaebum is propped up in the chair of his desk with his legs up on the desk and crossed as he leans back. He also has dried blood on him that would’ve matched his blood red eyes if it had still been fresh. Jaebum’s tail is out and swishing in happiness as his expression is fully amused with his fangs peeking out when a smile comes forth.

“What is he looking at?”

Bam sees it’s his phone but what is on his phone?

“Probably cat related,” Youngjae voices from below without looking.

“Nah, not with that expression,” Bam says.

“It’s not his babies? He had me set up cameras in his safe house a long time ago so he can check up on them when he wanted to,” Yugyeom makes a curious face.

When Jaebum doesn’t even reply nor look away from his phone, the others all look toward him before smiling.

Mark.

“I wanna see him!” Jackson says while bounding over in excitement.

But as Jackson approaches, Jaebum is quick to press the phone to his chest and growl. A light flick to the side of Jaebum’s head is felt next as Jinyoung stands on the other side.

“Don’t be mean.”

His pack better be lucky that he loves them for he would’ve murdered them for interrupting this moment! 

With a huff, he relents and puts his phone down on the desk so the others who have come over can see as well. 

“Oh my heart!” Jackson exclaims as he grips his chest before pretending to faint dramatically.

Youngjae cackles loudly as he catches Jackson while the others coo at such an adorable Mark. Mark, who is currently taking a cat nap in Jaebum’s bed as the cats are all curled around him. 

“I bet you he worked so hard cleaning the house that he got tired,” Yugyeom can’t keep the dopey smile off his face. 

“He has been working hard. He’s been going over earlier so he can make sure he fits in time to make Jaebum’s lunch every day too,” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum is super happy as he watches Mark sleeping away peacefully. All in his bed. God, it sounds so right. And Jaebum really wants to take a cat nap too. In fact---

“No, down boy,” Youngjae almost drops Jackson to keep Jaebum from getting up.

“But!” Jaebum whines and Jinyoung levels him with a look.

“Oh no. Like we’re gonna have you go over there and just take a nap with him. We’re not that stupid. Until Mark’s collar is on, not a chance buddy.”

Curse himself! He’s the one that gave that order too! Which is a very smart move but it’s been a day since he’s seen Mark and he wants to love on him dammit! 

“Fine, I’ll go take a shower then.” 

Jaebum gets up as he basically throws a tantrum and stomps his way out the room and down the hall to his bedroom. They were in their actual home as they all live together but with Mark not knowing about their real life, they have to hide this place from him. They can only imagine Mark being here and accidentally finding the weapon room or the torture chamber. Mark would be scarred for life. 

Entering his room, Jaebum tries to calm himself. Every time they go out on a mission or are taking care of business, he can’t help but show off his true identity. I mean let’s face the facts here. Jaebum is a black panther. He’s a predator. A killer. It’s in his nature. And after killing several today, it takes a minute or two for him to calm his instincts. Like now, it would help to wash off all the blood and he’d go back and love on his babies but he can’t do the second part. Because Mark is there and all of Jaebum’s instincts want to take him straight to him. 

Nope. Gotta think about something else. 

Stripping off his top attire, his clothing falls off his broad shoulders and reveals his full back tattoo. It’s quite common for those in clans and the mafia to have tattoos. A lot use tattoos to symbolize their clan or to show off how proud they are of their heritage. And Jaebum uses his tattoo to show off how he’s proud of who he is. With the black panther itched into his skin permanently with lots of colors and other things that have importance to him surrounding the black panther, Jaebum is not afraid of showing off and taking you head on. 

Finally stepping into the shower, Jaebum lets the hot water run down his body. Some of his raven hair covers his eyes as he leans his head against the cold tile and just breathes…

“Nora! Why do you have to be so difficult today? Do you need another nap?” 

Nora is pissy today. Given, it’s probably because she hasn’t seen her owner in a hot minute and everyone knows how she claims Jaebum as her man. Currently, Nora is biting and trying to gnaw away on Mark’s fingers as she demands he bring her Jaebum now. Since arriving this morning, she has been stuck up his butt and causing trouble. And she’s determined to test Mark’s patience by running away from him to go attack Kunta and Odd. 

“Don’t make me put you in time out, Nora. You know I will!” 

Nora flicks her tail and looks back to Mark before sulking and moving to do something else. Which is apparently something naughty. With Mark distracted by Kunta and Odd wanting attention, Nora hops onto the coffee table where Mark’s phone is. 

“Nora,” Mark warns as Nora looks down at the phone evilly and has her paw ready to swipe it right off the table.

Nora pouts at being caught before she can do so and looks up to see Mark trying to give her a look but it just makes Mark look cute. And let’s face it. He can’t be mean. He’ll instantly feel bad if he ever exploded and apologize right away but still, Nora would feel bad for upsetting Mark...well only a little. So with Mark looking, she flings her paw and the phone goes flying off the table and underneath the couch.

“Poop,” Mark sighs out as he gently moves Odd off him to get up.

Getting down on his hands and knees, Mark moves closer to the other couch so he can try and find his phone. Only problem is that the couch is so low to the ground and his hand can barely fit underneath. And with no light, he has to try and find it blindly.

Schooling his expression into one of concentration with his tongue peeking out, Mark slides his hand underneath and starts feeling around. Nora decides that it’s the perfect chance to continue to be naughty so she’s already climbing up onto the shelves to head toward the bookshelf cause what better way then to knock the perfectly alphabetical ordered books onto the ground right? She’s practically meowing in glee at her plan but as she goes to knock them over all at once on the middle shelf, she ends up pulling a lever that has the wall behind the couch start to move back. With the loud noise of the books falling, Mark perks up and looks toward the bookcase before he hears a loud gasp and another loud noise as something hits the ground.

Oh my god, Nora!

“Yien!” Jackson is quick to move his gasp of shock into one of happiness before he’s jumping over the one couch to hug Mark.

Mark’s face is squished against Jackson’s chest as he’s tackled to the ground with love and Jackson is talking loudly of how much he missed him. Meanwhile, Jinyoung is rushing over to not only grab Nora but to touch the lever again and the wall that had revealed some hidden weapons and such starts to be covered up again and the wall returns to normal like nothing happened.

“I swear you’re just looking for trouble,” Jinyoung sasses Nora who meows for Jinyoung to do something about it.

“Gaga!” Mark giggles as his face is peppered with kisses after he tries to lift his head.

Jinyoung cleans up the mess as Jackson let’s Mark look freely now.

“What were you doing?” Jackson was curious.

“Nora knocked my phone under the couch. I think she misses Bummie.”

“No, she’s just spoiled by him,” Jinyoung replies as he comes closer.

Nora jumps down onto the couch before Jinyoung helps Mark up.

“I’ll get it Yien, don’t worry,” Jackson says as Jinyoung keeps Mark distracted.

With Mark engrossed in conversation with Jinyoung, Jackson lifts the couch with ease. Underneath are knives attached and on the carpet is Mark’s phone. 

“Is this for me?” 

Jackson has the couch set back down before it clicks. The collar! 

“Wait, wait, don’t touch the-” Jackson exclaims as he looks to see Mark noticing the box he dropped earlier.

It was a neatly wrapped box with a big bow that Mark handled with care as he holds it in his hands. 

“Why can’t I touch it? Gaga, you know you already give me too many gifts. Just before you left on your trip, you gave me a bracelet.”

Mark shows off the bracelet that he hasn’t taken off cause it’s from his brother. 

“Um, but it’s not a gi-” Jackson stops mid sentence as Jinyoung suddenly and subtly elbows him hard in the gut.

Coughing, Jackson can’t speak and Jinyoung takes over,

“It is a gift but not from us. It’s from Jaebum.”

What?! Jackson’s face says it all as he looks to Jinyoung. Why the hell would Jaebum just nicely gift a collar to Mark?! 

“Bummie got me a gift?” Mark’s voice gives way that he’s happy about it.

And also curious as his expression shows it and his eyes shine brightly. 

“But Bummie spoils me too much too. You guys all do,” Mark pouts as he thinks this might be too much and something he could never repay for.

“But it came from the heart,” Jinyoung reassures, “He’ll be disappointed if you won’t accept it. He’s spent a lot of time picking it out and having it specially made for you.”

There’s no way this is gonna work! Just no way!

It’s working. It’s fucking working! 

“Bummie…” Mark lets out with emotion.

He can’t believe Jaebum spent a lot of time and had something made just for him! It makes his heart swell with emotion and with a blush and warm smile, Mark is unwrapping the box. Jackson can’t believe this. He has to give Jinyoung props for having Mark accept the gift but once he opens it and sees what it is, there’s no way that Mark is gonna be down with this--

The gasp that’s heard brings his attention back to Mark as Mark lifts the lid and is now reaching in to take out what’s inside. 

“It even has my name engraved in the middle!”

In real gold, Mark’s name is there against the black material that makes a tiny jingle noise when moved. If Mark put this on, it would jingle softly every time he moved himself. This was some top of the notch collar too that Mark doesn’t even have a clue on the price tag or how you obtain one. 

Mark starts to look up at them after pulling his attention away from the collar and Jackson thinks this is it. This is where Mark is gonna grow upset or think Jaebum is some sick freak but…

Nope. Mark is beaming in happiness as he holds the collar up.

“I’m one of them! This means I’m one of Bummie’s babies right? That I’m part of the family? He did tell me before that I reminded him of a kitten at times.”

Mark was too fucking precious. Oh this sweet innocent child.

Mark’s smile grows in happiness and excitement,

“You hear that Nora? I just might be Bummie’s favorite now.”

Nora peeks her head over the couch with a look and it has Mark giggling before he looks to the two and asks softly,

“Help me put it on?” 

The two smile at Mark but don’t move as another voice is heard,

“Let me do the honors.”

Mark lets out a noise and jumps as he didn’t know someone was behind him. He finds himself being pulled back against a solid chest and when he tilts his head back to meet the owner of the deep and rough voice, he finds Lim Jaebeom smirking down at him. 

“Hey you.”

Mark flushes and ducks his head in shyness. Jaebum takes this chance to take the collar from Mark and Mark stills as he watches Jaebum’s hands gently come to wrap the collar around his neck. Seeing how those big hands could easily wrap around his neck and how his long fingers brush against his skin, it sends jolts down his spine and Mark’s eyelashes flutter while his breath hitches. 

Mark is getting lost in Jaebum’s touch that he doesn’t even hear Jackson’s low growl of warning before the collar is fully on. Jaebum’s hands soon move and Mark has to stop the noise from escaping at wanting him to keep touching him. 

“There.”

Did Jaebum’s voice just get deeper? 

“You have to make sure to never take off my gift.”

It’s said against his ear and Mark swears he sounded possessive but that might be Mark’s wild fantasies talking. 

“I promise,” Mark lets out breathlessly before finding Jaebum moving back.

“Wait-” Mark says and goes to turn around but Jackson is pulling him forth and back into his arms.

“Oh look at how cute you are!”

Jinyoung takes that chance to move Jaebum who is definitely showing off his panther right now. He leads Jaebum toward the bedroom where the cats follow and are heard meowing in excitement to see their owner again.

Mark tries to look but Jackson pops up into his view again.

“Have you taken your medicine today, Markie?” Jackson asks.

Now that Jackson mentions it...he really doesn’t remember right now. His mind is foggy and he feels so warm and like he’s on cloud nine. What is this? Should he be worried? It’s a nice feeling...it’s just...he feels weird...and he really wants to snuggle with Jaebum right now. Oh wait, Bummie! He finally gets to see Jaebum after they have been gone on their trip and he never got a proper hug. He always gets a big hug from him! 

“Bummie!” Mark calls out but Jackson is picking Mark up and heading to the kitchen where his bag is.

“Oh no, medicine first. Jaebum after.”

He can see Bummie then?! Mark stops fighting and the expression on his face has Jackson’s heart swell with emotions. Mark really likes Jaebum. 

Watching him fondly, Jackson takes in Mark taking his medicine before they hear,

“No, no, no-” from Jinyoung followed by a loud noise, something shattering and then thumping loudly against the bedroom door several times before Jinyoung’s authoritative tone comes out,

“If you don’t get your ass away from that door-”

Mark blinks curiously as he tries to look over Jackson’s shoulder to the hallway leading to the bedrooms,

“What was that?”

Jackson just shrugs his shoulders dramatically,

“It’s probably just Nora.”

A loud hissing sound is heard followed by a feline growl that was deep. Mark’s eyes go wide.

“Oh, Nora is really pissy today.”

This sweet boy!

Jackson can’t help but want to love on Mark again as he pulls him into his arms for another hug. Mark lets out another curious noise but remains in Jackson’s arms. Jackson has always been overly affectionate and Mark secretly loves it and he has been missing his brother and the others too. So wrapping his arms around his brother's back, Mark basks in the moment. 

And whenever Jinyoung gets Jaebum back under control and able to leave the bedroom properly; if Mark happens to notice the huge claw marks against the frame, well, they’ll just blame that on Nora too…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this didn't turned out as planned but I hope it's still good. Until next time... :(

Jaebum was in a bad mood. Like a really bad mood. Jinyoung stands next to Jaebum who is sitting down with one leg crossed over his other knee and leaning into his hand slightly. You can tell from his posture alone that he is far done with how this conversation went and would like this meeting to end now and not later. Even his eyes show he’s pissed off and is seconds from killing but he’s trying to keep his composure. 

Jackson stands on the other side of Jaebum and mimics Jinyoung with having his hands behind his back and standing at attention. Youngjae, Yugyeom and Bam are behind the couch and at attention as well and all their expressions are serious and ready for anything to take place. Jackson glances to take in their leader and by the slight twitch of his finger that’s against his lips and showing off a ring that’s worth millions, he can tell Jaebum is about to let loose.

This meeting was called forth because of what went down at the restaurant the other day and what should’ve been Wu apologizing and bowing down to beg for mercy at Jaebum’s feet instead of Wu being cocky and thinking he had every right to do what he just did.

“He’s not claimed-”

“That doesn’t give you a right to just take someone by force,” Jaebum cuts him off.

Wu just chuckles as he leans back and spreads his arms out along the back of the couch across from Jaebum. Wu’s own clan stands as well as sits half on the couch as they snicker. But Jaebum and his pack aren’t laughing.

“Jaebeom, after all these years, do you still not know how this world works? Everything is for the taking. If you want it, you take it. So many have gone missing as they’re snatched up off the streets and no one bats an eye. This world is all about money, sex and drugs. Of having power and ruling over those weaker and poorer. As a hybrid I would think you’d understand this perfectly and would hop on the chance of claiming such a human, especially after humans treated you so wrongly since birth. I honestly think it's high time us hybrids fully took over as the superior species don’t you think?”

Wu says the last part as he raises his drink up to his lips to take a sip. The evil smirk there with killer intent shining in his eyes shows what he means. And Wu isn’t the first one or the last one who has said this. There’s been a lot of hybrids that have felt this way. Of how they want to hunt down humans. To play and torture them. To do what they want with them. Enslave them to work for them and treat them how they’ve been treated. And make it to where they’re more hybrids than humans so they can never rise up above them again. 

Moving his drink back down to just hold in his hand, Wu just has to go and say the wrong thing,

“If I was you, I’d take full advantage of what that human could accomplish, Jaebeom. You can even sell him out, pass him around and join us. Because what else is he good for other than being a bit-”

The sound of the glass shattering is heard as Wu’s glass was shot and what’s left of the red liquid slowly drips down Wu’s hand as Jinyoung didn’t even hesitate to fire.

“Oh, did my hand slip?” Jinyoung sasses.

Wu’s expression falters as he glares at the pack before him. But before he can get another word out, Jaebum’s eyes flash blood red and with fangs bared,

“Let’s get one thing straight Wu. You can sprout bullshit all you want but we’re going to make one thing clear. Don’t ever think to utter that word or talk unkindly about him cause it’ll cost you your life. Unfortunately for you, you were never gonna make it out alive to start with since you touched what’s mine.”

Wu’s expression is now full of fear as he realized he just walked right into the feline’s den.

“Kill them.”

“With pleasure,” Youngjae lets out in excitement as Bam snickers.

And then they’re moving. Jinyoung doesn’t even let the others get a chance to make a move as he fires into their legs and arms before Jackson is already launching himself to tear into the first one he can grab. Yugyeom makes sure the door remains locked and all exits are blocked as they plan to fully enjoy this. For this will pose as a threat for anyone else that dares think they can touch what belongs to the Lim clan. 

When one scream and another pained cry reaches their ears, they smirk as these bastards are gonna fully pay for trying to bring harm to such a precious creature. And with blood splattered and looking beautiful on the marble floor, Jaebum steps over it as he takes his time in making his way over to Wu who is now held up against the wall by Jackson’s claws. He already has several wounds. Some being claw marks, some being gunshot wounds and knife holes with a few punches here and there and oh, is that a broken leg?

Wu cries out when Jaebum lifts his leg and digs his heel into the broken bone. Gritting his teeth, Wu glares at Jaebum while Jaebum’s smirk continues to grow and he gets right up into his face.

“What happened Wu? We live in such a beautiful world where people rule and step on those who are weak and poorer right? Seems you forgot to take into account that you were among the weak. Just like every last one of you righteous bastards that think they’re above everyone else. Good luck ruling your own grave.”

Jaebum doesn’t hesitate as Jackson lets go of Wu and he moves in before tearing his fangs into Wu’s neck and pulling back hard and fast. Wu’s last breath was gurgled and his eyes wide before death took over and his body slumped down to the floor. Jaebum spits out his blood over his dead body over his disgust of the man before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. You can tell he’s still pissed off by the look in his eyes so Jackson doesn’t say anything as Jaebum steps back and moves to head out the door. Yugyeom goes to speak up as he notices but one shake of Jinyoung’s head and Yugyeom goes silent and they just watch their leader leave the room before starting the clean up…

Why couldn’t Jaebum just throw a tantrum like a two year old? Hell, Jinyoung would take Jaebum sulking in his panther form and releasing god awful feline noises than this. Just the other day, Jinyoung had to deal with Jaebum sneaking out like a teenager when the others were supposed to keep an eye on him and keep him from seeing Mark until the collar was on. But no one suspected him to climb out his window, mind you, a sixth story window and then parkour off the mansion to his vehicle. Jinyoung still has some scratches from trying to keep Jaebum from leaving the bedroom to pounce on Mark. But this...boy, it takes a lot to really piss off Jaebum. Yeah, he’s hot headed but this is too much. This is Jaebum ready to take down the entire world and all because Wu spoke ill of Mark. It just goes to show how strongly he feels about Mark and while Jinyoung is all for taking down anyone who tries to bring harm or speak ill of Mark, he’s not about to let their leader murder everything in sight because he’s pissed off and can’t calm down.

Which is why Jaebum has holed himself up in his office and refused to let any of the pack near or to talk to him. 

“Damn feline,” Jinyoung lets out as he heads toward the said office.

Jaebum may be pissed but Jinyoung also knows there’s something else. That Jaebum is beating himself up. That he’s letting his dark thoughts take over. Because he’s a hybrid and Mark is human. That this was another reason they shouldn’t be around one another but Jinyoung is here to prove him wrong and remind him that it was ok. I mean, look at him and Jackson for crying out loud! Jackson is a wolf hybrid and he’s a human hunter. He literally was taught and raised by his grandfather to kill hybrids and yet he fell in love with one and became best friends and right hand man to another. Wasn’t that proof enough? Or was Jinyoung going to have to kick his ass to get his point across?

Walking down the hallway, he comes upon the room before kicking it in and ready to kick Jaebum’s ass back in gear,

“Jaebum-”

But Jinyoung stops as he takes in Jaebum sitting at his desk and where his killer, ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe should be he is instead smiling like a dork as he’s looking at his phone.

Excuse me? 

Jaebum lets out a happy feline noise before raising his phone and showing Jinyoung,

“Look at him. He’s singing to them while brushing their fur.”

Jinyoung can pick up on Mark’s voice through the phone as he’s singing softly while being so sweet and gentle to the cats as he brushes their fur.

“Don’t they hate to be brushed? Especially Kunta?” 

Jaebum looks ready to melt on the spot, “Yes but look at him! He’s doing it and they’re not putting up a fight! They’re actually enjoying it!”

Jaebum pulls the phone back to him so he can watch, “What am I gonna do?! He’s nurturing them and it makes me want to love on him more! I can’t take much more of this, Jinyoung. I’m gonna slip up and kiss him at this rate!” 

Jinyoung realizes this is what it was about. Jaebum isn’t able to control himself much longer in resisting Mark. And he’s afraid he’s gonna do something stupid. Preferably by lunch time.

“Didn’t Jackson already basically give his blessing?” Jinyoung sasses.

“I can’t just take him like that!”

Jinyoung lightly smacks him in the back of the head,

“I didn’t say by force! Woo him! Do your thing and win his heart.”

Jaebum sulks, “I can’t just do that. It’ll expose what I am.” 

Jinyoung laughs, “Come on, just be you! It’ll be fine. Or do I need to remind you how Jackson tried to woo me? I’m a hunter and I didn’t even know he was a wolf for the longest time and you saw the gifts he tried to bring me.”

Ah yeah, Jackson brought Jinyoung a lovely gift on his doorstep at the same time every morning. With the blood, guts and everything of a dead animal until Jinyoung kicked his ass cause he thought Jackson was threatening him. Jackson then learned you can’t really woo humans like that so he ended up doing gift baskets of things Jinyoung liked and lots and lots of expensive things that Jinyoung kept returning. Thus led to the two seeing each other every day and Jackson used his many flirty pick up lines to woo Jinyoung’s heart until Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore and kissed the man cause though he would claim all these things he’d do to Jinyoung, he was still a gentleman and waited until Jinyoung begged him to actually follow through and boy did Jackson follow through. Ah, good ole trainee days. 

“Ew, I don’t ever want to see that expression on your face again,” Jaebum makes a disgusted face as Jinyoung recalls those days.

“Oh, whatever. Like you’re any better. Now clean up before Mark shows up with your lunch. You look like a complete mess.”

Jaebum furrows his brows as he looks down at himself. Ah, he’s right. 

Jaebum was literally away from the phone for a few hours as he cleaned up and did some things in between because he is CEO of his company as well as the leader of the Lim clan but he couldn’t resist anymore and had to look at Mark to get some energy to make it through his day. But when he looks in the cameras, he finds Mark is no longer there.

He pouts.

Maybe it was lunch time already? Looking down at his watch, he finds it’s actually past that. He actually worked through lunch but wait, why didn’t Mark show up then? If he wasn’t at his safehouse then where was he?!

Previously, 

Mark had actually been on schedule. After his daily ritual he had headed into the kitchen to prepare Jaebum’s lunch which he was super stoked for like he was every day. Just seeing how much it brightens up Jaebum’s day and how he thoroughly enjoys the sandwiches makes Mark’s heart swell with emotion. Plus, he gets to see Jaebum more often and they spend lunch break together. But it seems today is just not Mark’s day as half way through the making of the sandwiches, Kunta and Odd try to come and help. And right as Odd jumps up onto the counter, Mark gasps and tries to catch him but it’s too late as Odd lands on the lid of the mayo jar. It causes him to slide and knock the open container that hits the ground and flings mayo everywhere and all over poor Kunta and Mark. 

“Oh god…” Mark takes in the giant mess now made and that Kunta looked like a white cat now who was meowing and trying to lick at his nose to taste more of the mayo.

Odd doesn’t make anything better as once he heard the loud noise, he freaked out and started to run and now tiny mayo paw prints are everywhere.

“No, no, come back here!” Mark chases after Odd to try and not cause any more of a mess.

And Nora. She watched pleased from high on top of the fridge and with Mark distracted, she hops down and is eating away at the tuna. So when Mark comes back with Odd in his arms, he finds the lunch ruined. 

He had just brushed them all so nicely too! But now he had to wash Odd’s paws off and then keep him and Nora out of the kitchen. Luckily Kunta just accepts his fate and waits there patiently as Mark cleans up the majority of the mess so that nothing else can track anywhere but having to bathe Kunta. And that was a huge hassle that Kunta did not like whatsoever. Cats and water do not mix with eighty percent of cats. But he eventually got Kunta clean and many scratches and quickly put on bandages, everything was spotless and clean again! But no lunch. And it’s well past lunch time to boot. Not to mention, that Mark’s outfit is still covered in mayo and all wet from cleaning up Kunta. Ugh! He was gonna have to go home and change. But now he feels bad! Maybe if he hurries, he can get home, get changed and then bring him something along the way since Nora freaking ate all the tuna! He has plenty of money that he’s earned and can get Jaebum something good to eat.

It took twenty minutes to get to his home and rushing into the house, he raced toward his bedroom. Stripping his clothes along his bedroom floor to take care of later, Mark goes into his walk in closet and turns on the light. Moving clothes to the side as he goes through them, Mark ends up parting them in the middle and he comes face to face with a poster of Lim Jaebeom himself. OK, so maybe Mark happened to be a fanboy of him ok? Jaebum has such a soothing and deep voice that entrances you and his looks alone? It’s like a slap in the face of such sexiness. It also doesn’t help that he can see him on the daily. And that he gets to know the Jaebum that fans and women only dream of being able to do.

Nope. Focus Mark. Focus. 

But he’s a young guy and it’s been awhile since he had any alone time and well...as his thoughts started to wander to Jaebum and the many things he would love for Jaebum to do to him, Mark gets hard. 

Shit. He doesn’t have time for this! But his mind does tell him that he’s already late and he could just text Jaebum afterwards about him running late and that he had to take a shower to get off the mayo. I mean, it’s not a lie. He does smell like mayo. So with that thought in mind, he heads to the shower connected to his bedroom. His cock is already growing harder at just the thought of what he’s about to do. Man, it really has been a while. He’s never had actual sex but he’s seen porn and he has toys and one day he’ll get to experience a real cock. But for now he really only has time for a quick jack off and he can do more later tonight when he’s in bed. 

Stepping into the warm shower, Mark sighs at feeling the hot water roll down his body. He’s already sensitive but when he’s horny he’s even more so. His fingers instantly run up his body to touch at his neck where he shivers as little jolts of pleasure run down his spine. He almost whines cause the collar is actually in the way but Mark promised to never take it off. And he won’t. It was a gift from Jaebum himself and Mark has seen how big of a fashion trend it is. And these collars are expensive but so many female celebrities and such wear them along with few males. He doesn’t know when this trend started but it has lasted through many years and is still going strong. 

Shit. He’s thinking of Jaebum again. Man, ever since hearing about Jaebum years ago, he’s had such a huge crush. It didn’t help that Jackson ended up being in a band with him and that Mark actually got to meet him a few times though briefly and only for a few hours during the events. But it wasn’t until Mark actually moved to Korea that he got to see him more and more and his crush has gotten so much worse. Lord, the many wet dreams Mark would end up having. Just thinking about them now has his cock pulsing and his hole clenching. 

A moan escapes as Mark touches himself. His eyelashes flutter closed and his hips give little short jerks. Now Mark may be a shy person but you get him horny and he can’t help but lose himself and let go. And then he becomes very naughty. 

This was wrong. He knew it was. To be thinking of Jaebum like this. Especially since he’s technically his boss but he can’t help it. He can’t stop himself as it feels like every nerve in his body needs Jaebum. And the urge to be filled and taken is growing too much that Mark spreads his legs more and puts one hand up against the tile as the other reaches behind. He was just going to tease himself some to get him off faster but the moment his finger circles his hole, it feels slippery. Mark doesn’t think anything of it at first for he is in the shower so it could just be the water but he feels really sensitive down here like never before. Just a simple touch and Mark’s hips jerk forward before he’s pressing back against his finger. His body is on fire and when he can’t take it anymore and presses a finger in slowly, he finds it sliding in so easily all the way to his knuckle when it should’ve taken some lube. 

Oh. Fuck.

Is he just that horny that he’s delusional? There’s no way this is water. It feels too slippery and thicker than that. But Mark can’t stop. It feels too good. And the more he moves his finger, the more the substance comes and leaks out of him. It’s dripping and soaking his thighs before the water is trying to wash it down the drain. Mark’s constant moans are echoing off the walls as he’s got two fingers thrusting in and out. He’s never felt this good before. Why does it feel so good? And every time he thinks of Jaebum doing this, he’s clenching down and growing wetter. 

His legs are shaking, his tight heat squelching and the moment he hits that spot inside, Mark throws his head back and cries out loudly. His thoughts are clouding and the only thing on his mind is Jaebum fucking him. Filling him. Claiming him. 

Can feel Jaebum behind him. Touching with his big hands all over his body. One gripping into his thigh and the other wrapping around the front of his neck and squeezing tight enough to hold Mark there and take what he’s giving him. To know who he belongs to and oh...oh god, Mark’s cumming---

“Jae! Jae! Cum-gonna-JAE!” 

Cum hits the wall of the shower as Mark’s body convulses through his orgasm. He can’t stop riding his fingers until his body becomes over sensitive and he has to stop. His legs are wobbly and he has to lean more heavily against the tile to try and calm his breathing cause wow. Just wow. He’s never experienced something like that. It felt like he was going crazy. 

Whining at the cold water, Mark pulls out his fingers and turns off the water as he tries to get himself under control. He feels weird now. And in between his legs are sticky still. Taking a deep breath, Mark goes back and swipes around his hole just to bring back toward his face so he can look and finds a clear sticky like substance coating his fingers. 

Um...isn’t this like what females do? But not from their ass…

Was he broken? What the hell was wrong with him?! What does he do? Maybe he’s dying…

Think...think…come on, there has to be a logical explanation right? 

Jackson was in the middle of helping others train when he heard his phone going off. 

“Do a few more reps and then we’ll go from the top.” 

The men cheer at his order before Jackson walks over to his phone on the bench and sees it’s Mark calling. Wiping his face with a clean towel, Jackson answers the phone and puts it to his ear.

“Hey Yien-”

“Gaga! I think I’m dying! My butt is leaking!” 

Leaking? Like he’s having number two issues-

It hits him. Oh no.


	5. Chapter 5

“Yien, it’s going to be ok, take deep breaths. I’m already on my way.”

Mark can hear the sound of the car door shutting before a car is starting up. But it doesn’t help to ease him. 

“Something is wrong with me isn’t there? How do I make it stop? Gaga I feel weird! And I can’t stop thinking about Bummie. I want Bummie…” Mark whines at the end.

Mark is on the verge of crying and Jackson can tell Mark is getting worked up.

“Hey, hey, breathe for me, ok? Nothing is wrong with you. You still have your medicine right?”

“Mhmm,” Mark lets out as his voice cracks a little.

He’s managed to make it to his bed where he’s currently rolling himself into his blankets. After getting out of the shower, he tried to remain calm. He dried off, got dressed in some underwear and briefs with a big hoodie cause that’ll fix all problems but no. He’s still leaking and now he’s growing tired and nothing is right. His sensitivity is rising and he’s growing upset. The light is too bright. And his brain is shouting that he called the wrong person. That he should’ve called Jaebum. That Jaebum will solve all of this. And taking the medicine? No. He doesn’t want to. 

“Take twice the dosage and by the time I get to you, if you’re still not better, we’ll figure it out together. But trust your hyung and take the medicine.”

Jackson is already running a stoplight as he races toward the house.

“Isn’t the medicine that’s giving me side effects though? I’ve heard of medicine giving you butt issues and changing your body. Shouldn’t I stop taking these then? I feel like I should stop.” 

Mark might be watching too much T.V. or at least too many of the commercials and he ends up chuckling despite the situation cause Mark is still adorable even in this situation.

“Gaga! It’s not funny!”

“I’m sorry! You’re right, this is no laughing matter. Look, I’m already halfway to you. Did you take the medicine?”

He could hear Mark rustling about but Mark can’t bring himself to get out the bed,

“I can’t...I feel really tired Gaga...and weird...I don’t...I don’t feel safe leaving the blankets.”

He’s made a nest with all the blankets he has in the room prior to getting on.

“Besides it doesn’t...explain why my butt is leaking!” His voice sounds tired and softer despite him getting worked up. “I can’t go out in public like this?!” And every thought is clouding over with one main thought that keeps coming back to his mind.

Jaebum.

“I wanna see Bummie! He can make me better...”

Mark doesn’t know how but he just knows. It’s what his instincts are telling him as well.

“But Jaebum’s busy, Yien and you’re not feeling well so I don’t know why you’d think Jaebum is gonna fix that-”

“He is!” Mark whines out, “Bring Bummie.” 

Lord, Mark’s omega traits are coming out so strong right now. Which shouldn’t be happening cause Mark takes the medicine every day and it’s been doing so well. So why has it been lately that he needs to keep taking more….

Jaebum.

Jaebum is making him react and for himself to come out naturally even through the medicine that’s supposed to suppress it. And now everything is telling Jackson that Mark is going into preheat and Mark has never had a heat before because they blocked and suppressed it since a young age. How are they supposed to deal with this?! Is the medicine no longer effective? What are they gonna do?! Mark has become too attached to Jaebum now to take him away. And trying to come up with an excuse would be futile, plus Jackson is in Jaebum’s pack. He can’t just abandon them and Mark can’t go back home because their father...he’s getting too sick and old. And if Jackson didn’t do something soon, Mark is gonna go into an actual heat---  
“Ow,” Mark cries out as a hand comes to rest on his lower abdomen, “It hurts Gaga. Why does it hurt?” 

Shit. There was no stopping Mark from going into heat now.

“Am I dying?”

Jackson feels bad as Mark has no clue what’s actually happening. And after this, he doesn’t know if they’ll be able to keep it a secret from him much longer.

“You’re gonna be just fine Yien. I’m going to take care of you.”

Mark lets out a pained noise, “But I want Bummie…why can’t I have Bummie?”

There’s a noise heard from downstairs that brings attention to Mark,

“Gaga, are you there?” 

Mark can barely lift his head as his whole body aches.

“I’m still here. I’m only a few minutes away now.”

A creak of the stairs alerts Mark and he buries further into the blankets.

“Then who's coming upstairs?” Mark asks with a hint of fear in his voice.

Shit. Did someone pick up on Mark’s scent from the outside? Maybe an open window? But the alarm didn’t go off…

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Jackson floors it even faster and turns the corner sharply. 

“I’m coming Yien! I’m coming!”

Mark can hear Jackson’s voice but it doesn’t cover the sound of his heart racing or his eyes never wavering from the cracked door. With each breath, fear was spiking. His body didn’t want to move and everything was a little fuzzy but he swears he doesn’t hear any footsteps and now he’s seeing paws underneath the door. Big black paws. But that can’t be right…

The door opens more but it’s so quiet and Mark holds his breath. With his vision blurring he can make out a huge shadow figure on all fours and he lets out a distressed noise. But he quiets when he feels the figure move faster toward him before he feels something nuzzling against his face. The bed had dipped with a heavy weight now on the bed with him but Mark finds himself closing his eyes as something soft moves across his face. Jackson’s voice is drowning out and it’s becoming harder to stay focused and not fall asleep. Why does it feel like whiskers? And an ear twitching against his neck? Mark lets out another noise but it's softer and quieter and a low rumble of a noise is heard before he’s being nuzzled gently back down into the nest of blankets. Mark doesn’t struggle as he feels warm now with the heavy weight of whatever this was snuggling close but the scent...it’s so familiar. It always makes him feel safe and warm but it can’t be from this figure. Cause that person…

Mark attempts to open his eyes despite how heavy they feel and through his blurry vision he can barely make out what’s in front of him but it looks like but those eyes...he’s seen those eyes before. Wild and dangerous but holding a softness underneath with other emotions. And with himself no longer able to remain awake, Mark starts to fall under with a whispered,

“Bummie,” rolling off his lips before sleep takes him.

“Yien?!” 

When Mark doesn’t say anything and only distressed noises are being released, Jackson is panicking. He’s about to rip off the steering wheel in his panic and then the call drops. Fear grips him and Jackson is seconds from going on a rampage if someone doesn’t keep him anchored right now. So he speed dials the one person who can.

Jinyoung.

And his lovely mate picks up after the second ring but Jackson gives him no time to even saying anything as he growls out,

“Talk to me.” 

You can hear it in his voice that he’s struggling not to shift much less partially shift while he’s driving. Everything in him is ready to tear apart anything in his path but Jackson can’t just go on a murdering spree.

“Are you driving with no seat belt on?” 

Jinyoung had picked up on the fact that Jackson is driving from the sound of the engine as Jackson is still flooring it and from how he’s on bluetooth. 

“Seat belt?” 

Even in Jackson’s moment of almost losing control, he still has to chance and look down.

“N-No! I got my seat belt on!”

Of all the things he chooses to talk about, it’s a seat belt?!

“I heard the weather was nice today.”

Jackson is now looking out the window at the bright blue sky with many fluffy clouds rolling about.

“I mean yeah-”

“But it’s not as nice as my ass.”

And now Jackson is definitely thinking about Jinyoung’s glorious ass, especially from the event’s last night…

“Oh this is not the time to have a boner, Jinyoung!” Jackson lets out as he’s now calmed down enough that he’s off the edge and trying to not think more of what went down at night.

“Now that I have your attention, would you like to talk about it?” Jinyoung asks as his voice is gentle and caring.

“It’s Yien...he’s going into heat.” 

Silence fills the car before you can hear another vehicle gasing it,

“Jiaer, tell me you’re almost to the house now.”

“I am! I’m literally about to turn onto our street now, why?”

“Because Jaebum took off earlier to go check up on Mark because he didn’t show up for lunch!”

So the sounds Mark heard earlier to why the alarms never went off in the house is because someone had the key and was authorized to be there. It was Jaebum.

Jackson doesn’t even use the stop sign as he turns fast. He can hear sounds of a door being opened and as he pulls closer, he sees Jinyoung is already there and trying to hop out. The call ends as Jackson pulls to a stop next to Jinyoung’s car but behind Jaebum’s. Shit. They might be too late. The damage could already be done.

“Hurry!” Jinyoung says as they both race to the doors.

It took a few seconds to get in and as soon as you went past the threshold, Jackson could smell it. Mark’s scent was super sweet that he quickly closed the door behind him to keep it from slipping out. Mark is seconds from going into full blown heat. There’s no way Jaebum would be able to resist. No alpha could and Jackson only was able to because they’re of the same blood. And his hackles rise as he can pick up on Jaebum’s strong alpha scent. It makes his overprotective mode switch on and Jinyoung realizes this might’ve been a bad idea. But what choice did he have? If they had to stop Jaebum, he was going to need Jackson’s help in this situation.

“Focus, Jiaer,” Jinyoung comes into his view and cups his face to get him to look at him, “Focus.”

It takes a few seconds but Jackson nods after a moment and the two then take off toward the stairs. The closer they get to Mark’s room, the more Jaebum’s scent mixes with Mark’s. The stronger it’s getting of alpha and to back the fuck off. But they venture forward and once they reach the stop of the stairs, Jackson moves Jinyoung behind him in case Jaebum will be ready to attack. Jinyoung is right there though in case he needs to pull Jackson back and nearing the door, Jinyoung can’t help but hold his breath on what they’re about to walk into.

Pushing the door open all the way, the two step inside just to hear the warning growl and stop at the sight before them. Both are in shock and not because Jaebum is in his panther form, but because…

Jaebum isn’t doing anything to Mark. He’s just lying around him. Covering him with his body as Mark sleeps. It takes a moment for Jaebum to keep himself from attacking as Mark is super vulnerable right now and these two are in his nesting area. But when he realizes who it is, Jaebum stands down and actually surprises them more as he lets out a distressed feline noise. 

He wants them to help Mark. 

Jinyoung comes to the bed with Jackson and when Jinyoung reaches out to touch Mark, he finds Mark’s body to be on fire. 

“He has a really high fever.”

Mark lets out a distressed noise at the touch as his breathing comes in pants. 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung looks to him, “We have to get his-” Jinyoung stops as he notices Jaebum isn’t faring too well.

Shit.

Jaebum ends up shifting back as he struggles with himself. He lets out a pained groan as he grips a hold of the bedsheets and hunches forward. Jackson can tell instantly what’s going on and moves Jinyoung back, who now has a hold of Mark in his arms.

“Take him and go to Jaebum’s safehouse now.”

“I can’t...I can’t stop it…” Jaebum whines.

“Jinyoung, I’ll be fine, go!” Jackson demands.

Jinyoung doesn’t want to leave Jackson but he has to keep Mark safe. They were lucky Jaebum was fighting over himself to keep watch over him until Jackson could get here but now with Jaebum surrounded in Mark’s heat pheromones, his rut was being kickstarted and one can only hold back so long. 

“Don’t let me...Jackson…” Jaebum’s voice goes rough and growls toward the end.

Jinyoung starts to head toward the door with Mark in his arms, who is waking up at being moved. Mark doesn’t like that he’s being moved away from Jaebum and lets out a pitiful noise, pleading to go back to Jaebum.

“Bummie.”

Jaebum reacts to it, his shoulders jerking as he has claws digging into the palms of his hands to try and resist. He can’t hurt his pack. He can’t hurt Mark. He tries to repeat this over and over. He refuses to take Mark like this. He won’t. Jackson trusts him. Mark trusts him. Such sweet and innocent Mark. Fight it. Fight the urge. Fight your instincts. Fight it...fight it…

But he needs him. God his smell. It makes his mouth water and fangs drop. He can smell how wet he is. How he wants to bury himself into Mark’s tight heat till he’s full of him. His cock even twitches against the front of his pants as it aches painfully. He wants Mark so bad. His thoughts are soon clouding over with Mark, Mark, Mark. To bite. Claim. Fuck. To make his. Mark was his. 

“Mine…” 

Mark was his mate. And they’re trying to take him away.

Jackson can sense the moment Jaebum loses himself to his rut as his shoulder tense hard before relaxing. Where his harsh breathing is now being let out into one drawn out breath before Jaebum is lifting his head slowly to look up and connect with Mark right as Jinyoung makes it to the door.

“Mine!” 

Jaebum is ready to launch himself toward Jinyoung but Jackson intercepts and slams Jaebum down onto the ground. Things are heard clattering and Jinyoung curses as he’s running the best he can with a struggling Mark. 

“Bummie!” Mark cries out and it fuels Jaebum as you can hear his loud roar.

“Mark, no,” Jinyoung states while clamping a hand over Mark’s mouth.

Mark is heard whining though it’s muffled by Jinyoung’s hand. They manage to make it down the stairs when Jaebum makes it out of the room with Jackson. The two hit the railing as claws are tearing in. Jaebum had shifted back and Jackson had no choice but to fully shift as well to take him on. The railing gives way and the two fall down. Jackson lands hard on the coffee table that breaks their fall and smashes into pieces. Jaebum tries to take that chance to head for Jinyoung and Mark when Jackson tackles Jaebum and rolls him. 

This was bad. So bad.

Jinyoung gets out the door when he finds he’s not alone as the others arrive.

“Guys-”

“No time to give us that look now, thank us when we get those two back in one piece!” Bam says as he rushes past with Yugyeom. 

Youngjae comes up to Jinyoung and helps to keep Mark from getting out of their grasp to run back into the house. Even in his weakened state, he sure puts up quite a fight. They manage to get Mark into the backseat of the car with Jinyoung jumping into the driver’s side. Youngjae shuts the back door and it’s locked so Mark can’t try and get out. 

“Go, we got this. We’ll give Jaebum a sedative so he’ll sleep through his rut.”

“How’d you know?” Jinyoung can’t help but ask.

Youngjae smiles softly, “Our leader sent me a text.”

Jaebum is trusting all of them to keep him in check. To make sure Mark is taken care of and that he doesn’t do anything stupid. Jaebum was truly a kind alpha who wasn’t afraid to rely on his pack.

Youngjae pats the car before moving back, “Don’t worry about us. We’ll be there shortly.”

Jinyoung nods because he trusts the pack just as much as each of them do of one another. They’ve all been through so much together throughout the years and there was nothing that would stop them. With that in mind, Jinyoung reverses it before being seen flooring it down the street. And with him out of sight, Youngjae races in to help…

It was a while later and everything calmed down. It was quiet in Jaebum’s safehouse as Jinyoung was able to move Mark to Jaebum’s bedroom where he picked up on Jaebum’s scent on the bed and relaxed before burying himself into the sheets and making a better nest out of it. He ended up drifting off to sleep though when he woke up his heat would definitely be in full force. Jinyoung also managed to get him to take some medicine to help with his fever and would come to check on him again. Heading to the kitchen, he sees the several texts that Jaebum is fully sedated and would be moved to a secure location until his rut is over with. Jinyoung has a feeling it’s the basement in the mansion. Purposely made for hybrids in rut to keep them from getting out. It’s either that or have them heavily sedated through the whole thing. Jaebum and Jackson have done both and though Jinyoung has offered to help Jackson through his ruts, Jackson refuses because he’s afraid of hurting him. He told him that the need to breed is so ingrained during that time, that they can lose all control and he wouldn’t be able to stop till it was over. But that was a debate for another time. Now, they had to help Mark through his heat and Jinyoung isn’t really sure what he should do cause he’s not an omega nor has omega traits. He’s gonna have to do some research while he has some time-

“Hello bitches! I have arrived with the package that’ll make all our lives better!”

Jinyoung’s eyebrow twitches for Bam is way too loud. Jinyoung doesn’t wait till Bam makes it to the kitchen as he meets him halfway to give him a piece of his mind and if he dares to wake Mark they’ll be hell to pay! But as soon as he spots Bam, he spots the others and he sees a tired and bandaged up Jackson there too and Jinyoung instantly moves past Bam to go to Jackson.

“Oh babe,” Jinyoung lets out but Jackson has heart eyes and is smiling like a dork.

“Hey to you too, beautiful. Do you come here often?” 

Jinyoung furrows his brows before Yugyeom laughs and Youngjae tries to hold back the smirk.

“He’s drugged up still. When we were trying to give Jaebum the sedative, Jackson got hit with some of it before Yugyeom could pull it out of his ass.”

“Hmm...he does have a luscious ass if I do say so myself,” Jackson declares as he feels up on Jinyoung in front of everyone, “Mmm, the things I’d do to you.”

Jinyoung blushes a little before smacking Jackson’s hands away. Jackson whines and starts to pout like a toddler, “No, come back!”

“You’re gonna come with me mister and sit down before you get into any more trouble.”

“But I was a good boy, wasn’t I Otter?” 

Otter? Youngjae cackles now, “I was the first thing he saw when he was coming to and thought I was an otter and has been calling me it since.”

“Tell them I was a good boy so I can love this man!” Jackson gets louder as he tries to make grabby hands.

“Jackson you literally tried to jump out the window while I was driving!” 

“But they were having so much fun in the park and I wanted to play!” 

Oh for crying out loud! Jackson was being too cute right now. With Jinyoung distracted, Bam pulls on Yugyeom’s sleeve and the two take off toward the bedroom Mark is in. 

“He’s gonna love this and not only will it help him through his heat, he’ll find out whether he likes hybrids or not which I am so totally betting he already does.”

“He’s too sweet and innocent though! You’re gonna owe me that ten grand bae.”

“Well see, well see.” 

Yugyeom opens the door silently and keeps the cats out as Bam is quick to place the box on the end of the bed before leaving. He makes sure the big bold letters are shown that reads clearly, 

‘Not a hybrid knotting dildo’

Before racing back out. Now it was up to them to keep Jinyoung distracted…

Those two really have no idea what they just did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I might've gotten out of hand with the smut. My bad XD

Mark has no idea what time it is or day when he wakes up. He feels like he’s having some sort of a fever dream. He tries to move some and can find that he can but he won’t be able to go far. Not like he wants to get out of bed. No, he finds he quite likes being surrounded in this wonderful scent and doesn’t want to leave the pile of nests. 

Bummie. 

It’s the first thought that comes to mind despite how he’s feeling which is weird to explain. He’s definitely burning up but that could be from the fever. But he’s strangely horny. He’s never been sick and horny at the same time before. 

He lets out a small whine as he goes to snuggle closer under the blankets and finds his thighs soaked in stickiness. His butt was leaking again! And it seems to be a whole lot more than before. Sitting up carefully, Mark tries to ignore the light thrumming underneath his skin to the soft throbbing in his lower abdomen. His cock was half hard instead of fully and that could be due to the pain and feeling like he might throw up. This was really all too weird. Why does he have to feel like this? It's sort of like those other times he felt weird. It was similar but not to this full extent. But he had taken his medicine and then it went away before anything could get this bad. Was he immune now to his medicine? Was it only gonna get worse? And how did he end up back at Jaebum’s? Wasn’t he at his own home?

Mark racks his brain and through the fuzziness he does recall going home to change and ended up taking a shower. That led to his freak out in which he called Jackson but through the phone conversation things got more fuzzy until the last thing he remembers is the dark figure. So what happened in between that and here? Mark’s expression furrows into a pout as he can’t think with all this shit happening. Why can’t it go away?! Maybe if he buries himself into a cocoon it’ll all go away and Jaebum will come and snuggle with him. An image comes forth in his mind that is of Jaebum doing way more than just snuggling. 

Gasping before going beet red, Mark kicks his legs out as he flings himself back to cover himself with the blankets when a soft thud is heard as something fell off the bed. Mark’s head perks up before looking over the side of the bed and down toward the ground as he takes in a package.

“What is this?” he wonders out loud as he reaches out to pick it up.

Bringing it closer to him, Mark sits back up as he reads the big bold letters, ‘Not a hybrid knotting dildo’. Mark tilts his head to the side. Why would it say that? What even was a hybrid and knotting? Mark is growing more curious by the second and by ten seconds, he can’t resist anymore and has to look inside. Surely it’s nothing bad---

Mark’s eyes take in what’s inside the box and instantly Mark flails and slams it back shut. His heart is beating fast and his whole body is flushed. The pain in his lower abdomen is slowly being covered up by tingles as he squeezes his legs shut. 

It’s a dildo. It’s definitely a dildo. But it’s not one he’s ever used before. For one, it’s long and thicker and there was something at the base that was even thicker than the rest. And was there a note? Peeking back inside, Mark snatches the note out before closing the box again. It doesn’t say who it’s from as it only says,

‘Jaebum can watch you through the camera to the top right on the shelf between the books and photos.’

Mark’s eyes follow what the note says and when he knows what he’s looking for, he spots it. Has that always been there? Surely it wasn’t to invade Mark's privacy. For one, this was Jaebum’s own home and Mark had a feeling it had to do with his cats. When he’s better, he bets he can find more cameras throughout the house. But wait, does that mean Jaebum knows he’s snuck a few cat naps on this very bed before?! Oh no! Mark’s the one invading his personal privacy. Mark’s thoughts are trying to race but when Mark has another mini freak out, he knocks over the box and the toy comes out. Mark’s eyes zero in on it before covering his face with his hands. Nope. Don’t think about it. Don’t. No...shit, he’s thinking about it. Those words are repeating now in his head. Jaebum can watch him. That Jaebum could be watching now and his mind and body are betraying him as he’s growing hotter and more sticky substance is leaking out at the thought of having Jaebum’s attention on him. Of making Jaebum want him. That he should do this so Jaebum will come and do very naughty things to him. 

His cock is hard now and straining against the front of his pants with the steady pulse from his tight heat. Fuck, he’s so horny now and he really wants Jaebum to touch him. To have his way with him and Mark would let him. He’d let Jaebum do anything to him. 

His body is starting to tremble and he hasn’t even done anything yet. Just the thought that Jaebum is watching him makes it feel like the camera is actually him and with it facing him, it's like Jaebum is taking everything of him in. Like he’s touching, teasing…

His mind is clouding with only thoughts of Jaebum and with each heart beat, he can feel it pulse down there in sync. 

“Bummie…”

He feels weird but he feels good too and the good is starting to take over more as Mark’s hands move down his body. Just the slide of his fingers ghosting down his body has him panting and goosebumps left behind. He’s growing hot. Too hot now that he doesn’t hesitate to remove the hoodie and he gasps at the cool air hitting him. His nipples are hard and his chest heaves before he releases a light moan. He’s going crazy. The need for Jaebum to touch him is driving him mad that he’s hallucinating that Jaebum is right there. He plays with his own nipples, pinching them hard that his hips jerk up and he throws his head back a little as he bites his bottom lip. The collar jingles with the movement and it makes Mark shiver as he remembers Jaebum gave him this collar. He feels owned by him at this moment. Like he already belongs to Jaebum and is Jaebum’s only and that feeling alone makes him elated and wetter. His thighs were sticking together from all the sticky substance and Mark can’t take it anymore so he takes off the rest of his clothes and throws it somewhere. And where he would normally be shy right now he isn’t as he’s too worked up and the strong need to be filled is taking over. 

He feels like a slut with how badly he needs this right now. With how much he needs Jaebum to burst through that door and dick him down. He even lets out a needy whine as his hands grip the bedsheets hard. His cock is leaking precum down the tip and over his stomach as his thighs tremble and more of the slick substance is steadily coming out. It's not fair. It’s so not fair. He’s gonna go fucking mad if he isn’t fucked soon. He’s never had a real cock yet but if he doesn’t get something inside him soon he’s going to go feral. His mind doesn’t even think to another male though. Just Jaebum. It’s always Jaebum. Jaebum. Jaebum. Jaebum. He’s the only one who can satisfy him. The only one he wants. 

Just thinking about Jaebum has his hips moving and he’s rubbing his ass along the bed. God, he’s so sensitive and his hole twitches with the fabric dragging across. He gets lost doing this as he’s soon angling his hips downward and having his dick rub against the bed as his ass goes back and is up in the air. What he’s doing is so sinful but he can’t stop. It feels too good and you can see it on his face. With each noise and moan that escapes, his eyelashes flutter and he elongates his neck to show off more of the collar. And each thrust against the bed has his collar jingling. But it’s not enough. He needs more. And he needs it now.

“Jaebum,” Mark calls out with such need as he looks directly at the camera.

Does he need Mark to beg? Why isn’t he in here already? Does he need to put on more of a show? Cause he will and he is. He’ll show Jaebum how much he needs him. So he gets up on his knees and spreads his legs more before his hands move down his body slowly. The look he’s giving the camera now should be illegal as it’s full of so much emotion. Of the need and passion he has for Jaebum. He goes over every inch, his body trembling as he does so as he knows Jaebum would touch him just like this. Would leave bites and marks all over in his wake as he took him apart piece by piece just to swallow him whole and devour him. 

“Jae…”

Mark’s eyes close and his mouth parts as he can imagine those wild and dangerous eyes giving him such a heated look as he ate him up. Mark’s hands were Jaebum’s hands. Those big calloused hands gripping and bruising. Digging into Mark’s flesh to leave more love marks. To dye Mark with Jaebum.

“Look at you baby. So beautiful...so perfect,” 

He can hear Jaebum’s voice in his ear, feel his hot breath before he’d press a kiss to his ear lobe. He can feel Jaebum’s heat as he would stand before the bed in front of him. And then he’d smirk and his deep voice that was already wrecked would gently command him,

“You’re so wet for me aren’t you? Show me, baby. Show me how badly you want me.” 

“Jaebum please...so wet for you...need you...” Mark is far gone as he imagines Jaebum watching him while his own fingers are circling his hole.

He moans before it’s cut off into a hitched gasp as he slips two fingers inside with ease. His thighs shake and his fingers are coated with slick as his tight heat twitches around his fingers. 

“Jae...Jae…” 

Mark’s fingers move at a steady pace, his eyes never looking away from the camera for he’s only seeing Jaebum. He’s fucking himself on his fingers now, his body unable to stop as the need is unbearable now. He needs Jaebum so bad. 

“Please….need you...Jaebum I need you...please...I can’t…”

He’s riling himself up but it’s not enough and it’s frustrating him. Until he brushes that sweet spot with his fingers and his body jerks and a loud moan comes forth. The need for Jaebum to fuck him now is ten times worse. He wants to be fucked down. To be pounded into and have Jaebum ram his thick fat cock into his sweet spot until he’s cumming deep inside his womb.

His what?

His mind is too clouded over to think rationally of what he just thought of as his body is moving instinctively now and reaches for the toy. He’s not even shy as the need to be filled is too great as he positions the toy underneath him.

“Bummie...fuck...Bummie...need you...need your cock in me…”

The head presses against his hole and Mark can feel his heart beating fast against his ribcage and his hole twitch to have Jaebum inside him. He can imagine Jaebum right behind him, his hands holding onto his hips as he helps guide him to his cock and Mark can’t help but be greedy. He can’t wait any longer and pushes back, the head of his cock breaching him and Mark cries out as each inch is slowly pressing further into him. Mark has to stop, his body convulsing as he leans forward to catch himself as he cums from his first orgasm. He couldn’t help it as Jaebum was thicker and bigger than any toy he’s ever taken. He’s only just above the base of the dildo but he already feels like he’s split in half and he’s reaching deep that it feels so good. So fucking good. 

It takes only seconds and Mark is moving again. Now that he has Jaebum inside him, he has to keep going. To keep feeling him. Something in the back of his mind tells him this is off. That it’s not warm and this is silicone. That it’s not the real thing. But Mark is too far gone at the moment to pull out of his fever haze to see that Jaebum is not actually there. But the thought is soon gone as Mark starts to move up and down on the toy till he’s right there at the base and he lets out a very needy noise. His hole clenches down and Mark can feel the pulsing in his lower half as one word comes to mind.

Knot.

His mind and body instantly say yes to wanting very much as the thought of Jaebum’s knot in him would not only feel so good, it would guarantee Jaebum to push past his sweet spot and straight into his womb. He can already feel the head of his cock pressing against his sweet spot. It made him very vocal and going wild to feel it again so he bounces more and more. Pressing down harder and can feel Jaebum’s cock practically kissing his sweet spot each time.

“Fuck...I want it...I want it Jaebum! Please! Give it to me! Fuck your knot into me! Please! Need it…” 

The room echoes with Mark’s needy noises and moans as the sound of Mark’s tight heat squelches as he fucks himself on the toy. And now each time he reaches the tip of the knot, Mark’s body shakes as he wants that shoved in him. And he keeps begging for Jaebum to do it. His mind keeps telling him he’ll get pregnant if Jaebum knots him. And that thought gets him excited and he pushes his hips back more to try and take more of Jaebum in.

“Shi-Jae! There! Yes! There! More!” 

Mark slips down past the tip of the knot and takes a bit more and he can now feel the tight pressure against his sweet spot as Jaebum’s cock wants to push past. Almost. Almost there. He needs it. He needs it so bad or he’ll die. That if he doesn’t he won’t be a good omega for Jaebum. He needs to please his alpha. He needs to bare his children. Needs Jaebum to bite him. To claim him. 

Mark’s one hand slips and he almost falls over in his haste to reach up to the collar. He knows he shouldn’t take it off but the strong need to be claimed is so high. He needs Jaebum to claim him. To tie them together but his hand keeps slipping and the pleasure is too great as he’s about to cum again.

“Jae...Jae...ah...ah...cum…gonna cum...can feel you knotting...you’re knotting...nnn-Alpha!”

Mark slams down right as he’s cumming and the knot slips past his rim. Mark cries out in pleasure as Jaebum pushes through his sweet spot and into his womb with fake semen releasing inside him. At feeling himself being filled so deep, Mark clenches down as he cums so hard. His cock spurts several times as his tight heat squeezes hard and milks Jaebum’s cock. His thighs shake hard as he tries to keep his body up but the pleasure is too great and he finds himself falling forward. His chest heaves and he whines as the toy moves with him and Mark cums again from the over sensitivity. 

As he’s coming down, his mind is telling him no. This was wrong. That it wasn’t Jaebum and Mark has a more clear head to deduce that yes this was not Jaebum. It was a toy. His fingers move down and Mark bites his lip as he forces the toy out slowly and whimpers as he feels the fake semen liquid begin to ooze out of him. He feels dirty now. It wasn’t Jaebum. It should’ve been Jaebum’s cum and not this water liquid shit. He ends up throwing the toy somewhere before curling up as he feels tears pool at his eyes. He wants Bummie. Why did Jaebum never come? 

You’re not good enough. He doesn’t want you. You’re a freak. There’s something wrong with you. You could never be with him…

The dark thoughts kept coming and Mark ended up crying himself to sleep. He doesn’t even think twice about the thoughts he had before. Of the ones about him acting like he could get pregnant when he was clearly a male. Or the fact of omega and alpha. Instead, he’s trying to nurse a heavy heart that is gonna break at realizing he’s not just in love with Jaebum. He can never have him and that he has unrequited love…

Jinyoung had to strap Jackson to a chair. With Jackson’s wandering hands, Jinyoung wasn’t getting anything done other than getting horny and this was not the time nor place for such things and though Jinyoung doesn’t mind some open pda and getting a little frisky, he’s not about to have Jackson try and fuck him in front of the pack.

“Jinyoungie! Come back! Let me love you!” 

Jinyoung is still not getting anything done. Youngjae had thought the whole thing was hilarious and took over in going to make sure that Jaebum remained sedated through his rut as Jaebum texted that if his rut hit to keep him under until it was over. He didn’t want to take any chances. So with Youngjae gone and Jackson long since strapped to a chair, Jinyoung kept getting distracted. Because someone just can’t remain still.

The sound of the chair scraping was heard the moment Jinyoung had his back turned and when he turns around to face him, Jackson is significantly closer and has this grin on his face like he didn’t do anything-

“Jiaer, I swear your never allowed to be sedated again. I can’t even imagine how Jaebum is gonna be when he’s coming off the drug but you, you need to stop.”

“Why do you keep rejecting my love?!” 

Oh god, Jackson is throwing in the puppy eyes! 

“I just,” Jackson is scooting closer the best he can while being strapped down, “Want,” The sound of the chair is loud, “To,” Jackson is literally almost to him now, “LOVE YOU!” 

Jackson is right there and looking up with heart eyes, “Be mine?” 

Jinyoung tries to keep a neutral expression as he can’t help but tease Jackson a little,

“But I’m already taken.”

Jackson gasps, “What?! Who?! Leave them and be with me! I’ll treat you so much better! I bet you they can’t love you like I can. Do I need to kill them? I’ll kill anyone for you babe. So tell me his name so I can kill-I mean say a few words. Just don’t be surprised when you find out later he fell down the stairs or something in a tragic accident.”

Jinyoung can’t stop the smile from forming at the alpha before him. He ends up taking his teasing a bit further as he suddenly straddles Jackson in the chair.

“Ooo yes, me likey,” Jackson lets out with a pleased rumble running through his chest. 

God, Jackson was too adorable! And it makes Jinyoung snort as he can’t handle it and buries his face into Jackson’s shoulder as he laughs out loud.

“Even your laugh is music to my ears but I’m sad because you’re hiding that wonderful smile of yours.”

Jinyoung tilts his head to the side to see Jackson looking down at him. 

“What am I gonna do with you, Jackson Wang?” 

“Well, I have a whole list that we can start with and-”

Jackson doesn’t get to finish as Jinyoung cuts him off by cupping his face and kissing him. Jackson lets out another pleased noise and when they part, Jackson is on cloud nine.

“How’d you know kissing was the first on the list?”

Jinyoung smiles fondly and chuckles some more but before he can answer he can hear bickering in the background.

“Should we check now?”

“No, it isn’t time yet.”

“You’re just saying that cause you don’t want to lose the bet!” Bam’s voice is getting louder.

“I’m saying it isn’t time yet! I want to win the bet but I don’t want to pull up the camera and see something private!” Yugyeom states back.

“I’m glad you don’t want to cheat on me Yuggie but I’m totally down for watching Mark masturbating together.”

Jinyoung’s eyebrow twitches before he looks ready to murder. 

“You, don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back,” Jinyoung demands as he points at Jackson while getting up.

Jackson doesn’t protest this time as he finds Jinyoung so hot at this moment and nods,

“You go kill them babe. I’ll be here waiting.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t comment on the fact that he can feel Jackson’s eyes on his ass as he walks away or that he might’ve swayed his hips a bit to capture more of Jackson’s attention before exiting the room to go hunt down his prey.

“No! Not our sweet and innocent Mark! He’s probably terrified of what we gave him!” 

“Then let me take a peek so we can tell!” Bam is now trying to straddle Yugyeom to get his phone so they can look at the camera.

“No!”

“Yes! Come on, I promise only five seconds. Besides, what we did helped Mark I’m sure because he’s gonna need some toys to help him through this heat. I even asked an omega hybrid about it and she said that toy was most popular among omegas to help them through heats if they didn’t have a mate or couldn’t be with their mate during the time their heat takes place.”

Yugyeom is still trying to keep the phone away from Bam and though Bam almost has it as he uses a sneaky tactic of tickling to get his way. Right as the phone is in reach, Bam sees it being taking away by another hand. And as he follows the hand up to the arm and to the body attached, he finds fear striking him as he meets Jinyoung’s expression. Hoo boy, was that a killer stare of a fully trained hunter.

“Heh heh...you know I don’t think I need to look. In fact, I think I can hear Youngjae about to call me to go help him with Jaebum--Ah!”

Bam tries to move away but Jinyoung grabs him by the collar.

“No please. Keep telling me about what you did. What was this about a toy?”

Yugyeom cowers in fear next to Bam, “We’re so gonna die!”

Jinyoung even takes out one of his knives that glints in the light but before any more threatening can happen, they all hear a loud cry come from Mark. A very aroused and sexual cry.

“Alpha!” 

Silence fills the air afterwards as they let it sink in on what is happening behind that closed bedroom door until Bam says,

“Well what do you know, looks he really did use the toy.”

Yugyeom is beet red and clamping hands over his ears as he about faints.

“We corrupted him!” 

“He’s in heat,” Bam retorts like it’s obvious. “Even the shy and sweet ones are gonna crave their alpha’s dick.

“Oh my god, Bam, do you not have an off switch?” Jinyoung is surprised Bam just keeps going.

Scratch that, he’s not surprised about Bam. He is surprised that Mark said that word though. Does that mean he knows? Or was it because he’s far gone in the heat that his body and instincts know but Mark still has no clue? Either way it was becoming clear that they won’t be able to hide much of this for much longer. Mark is gonna find out the truth one way or another. How Jackson managed to keep it a secret from Mark this long was a feat in itself. Mark doesn’t even know that Jackson or his father is a wolf hybrid!

Speaking of Jackson, they can all hear loud tearing noises before a loud cloud from Jackson no doubt breaking out of the chair.

“The alpha is hurting my brother! Yien needs me!” 

Oh god, Jackson remembered Mark in his sedated state but can’t tell the difference between Mark crying out from pain and pleasure and well, it’s not like Jackson knows Mark is using a toy right now and that no actual alpha was in the room with him. 

Suddenly the three can see Jackson run into the room and go past as he heads to the hallway.

Oh for fuck sake! 

“Jackson no!” Jinyoung shouts as he’s racing off after Jackson with Yugyeom and Bam behind him.

Mark doesn’t even stir from his much needed rest as Jackson was tackled outside the door and Jinyoung had no choice but to knock him out with his fist.

Jackson will thank him later…


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson did in fact thank Jinyoung. After sleeping off the rest of the sedative, he woke up remembering what took place before he was accidentally giving the drug and was able to be there for Mark. Especially now more than ever as Mark’s heat ended up taking a turn as he became really sick. The pack remained close, each trying to help. With Jackson holding Mark up as he’d throw up over the next couple of days, Youngjae made sure to keep his fever from getting worse as well as helping to change him and the sheets every so often. Jinyoung helped to make food so he’d be getting the nutrients he needed to a point of them setting up an I.V. so he wouldn’t just throw it all back up. Youngjae thinks it’s due to the medicine Mark was taking and that his body was forcing itself to get rid of any left in his system as it tries to correct itself. Yugyeom and Bam ran the errands of getting supplies and keeping the cats away as they all worried for Mark. Even Nora did as she tried to claw Bam’s face off for taking her away from Mark. They were also in charge of making sure Jaebum remained sedated through his rut and now thankfully, Mark’s fever broke just this morning as his heat was coming to an end and he’d be able to get the rest he needed.

“I’m pooped!” Yugyeom exclaims as he plops onto the floor instead of the couch.

He can’t be bothered to be moved as they all did clock rotation so their sleep patterns were thrown off and really none of them got much sleep as they worried over Mark. 

“Are heats always this bad cause if so, kudos to all omegas cause I don’t know how they do it,” Bam lets out as he flops down over Yugyeom’s back.

Yugyeom lets out a noise but doesn’t put up a fight as Bam uses him as a bed.

“I don’t think the next one will be as bad. This was technically Mark’s very first one and his body had to go into overdrive from all the years of being suppressed. Plus, the medicine in his system was still fighting and trying to suppress his heat even as it was happening,” Youngjae says tiredly as he comes to curl up on the couch.

Jackson frowns from his spot on the couch across from Youngjae. It’s all his fault that this was so hard on Mark. He knew the medicine had bad side effects but keeping Mark alive and safe far outweighed them...still…

“Jiaer,”

Fingers come to tilt Jackson’s chin to look up at Jinyoung,

“Stop it right now. You’re not allowed to beat yourself up over this. You did what you had to do to keep your brother safe. Besides, your parents are the ones who put Mark on it first for they knew they couldn’t protect him in the long run if they didn’t start early. And you and I both know that if word would’ve gotten out to what Mark was, he wouldn’t be here today. Someone would’ve taken him. So many omegas go missing. Hell, so many women go missing on the daily by sick bastards. And we all know that you came out here all those years ago just so you can become someone that could protect Mark so he wouldn’t have to live in fear or be on that medicine forever. Don’t you think it’s about time we leave him off it?”

“But…”

“Jaebum got him the collar for a reason,” Jinyoung cuts in before Jackson can get lost in his dark thoughts.

That’s right. Jaebum didn’t do it for no reason. He wanted Mark to be fully protected not only from Jaebum himself but from others cause he wanted Mark to be able to be him. He wanted to show that it’s ok and that it’s possible for Mark to live without fear and worry because they have the pack. They would all protect him. 

“Plus, Jaebum completely destroyed the bottle of pills. We noticed it when Yugyeom and I went to grab some of Mark’s things,” Bam adds. 

“I swear he attacked them like no tomorrow for there were tiny pieces and smashed up pills everywhere,” Yugyeom says sleepily.

It’s not helping that Bam is rocking them gently back and forth as Yugyeom is fighting sleep. The others hear light snoring and look to see Youngjae passed out with his head resting on his arm over the arm of the couch. 

Jackson smiles softly as he takes in all of his pack. All of them did everything in their power to keep Mark safe and it made Jackson so happy and thankful to have such a caring and loving pack. He really didn’t have anything to fear. 

A light thud is heard and Jackson chuckles as Bam fell asleep too and ends up smacking Yugyeom in the face but neither moves as they’re out like a light.

“See? You have nothing to worry about,” Jinyoung’s soft voice says.

Jackson wraps his arms around Jinyoung’s waist as he leans in and rests his head against Jinyoung’s stomach. Jinyoung smiles fondly as he runs fingers through Jackson’s hair. Jackson lets out a soft hum,

“No, stop trying to put me to sleep,” Jackson tries to resist Jinyoung’s ministrations but this hunter knows him too well.

“You need sleep. I can be on watch until one of you wakes up.”

Jackson growls lightly before pulling Jinyoung into his arms. Jinyoung steadies himself by gripping Jackson’s shoulders before Jackson has Jinyoung lying underneath him with his head on the arm of the couch.

“I’m only sleeping if you sleep. Yien’s heat is over and he’s resting so it won’t hurt if you rest with us too.”

“But someone needs to remain on watch-”

Jackson silences Jinyoung with a kiss. Pulling back, he softly caresses Jinyoung’s face as he looks at him with those warm heart eyes of his. 

“Sleep. If anyone tries to break in, we’ll know and I’ll be alerted right away. Besides, the cats finally snuck their way into the bedroom so the intruder will have to go through a lot of hissing and scratches to get to Yien first.”

Jinyoung laughs a bit at that before he lets his guard down to show how tired he was. Jackson already knew that though for he’s seen through Jinyoung’s perfected mask years ago. 

“Fine, but only for a little while,” Jinyoung lets out and Jackson happily snuggles close to Jinyoung.

And with Jackson’s head on Jinyoung’s chest and Jinyoung running fingers through his hair again, the two drift off to sleep together and silence fills the house…

So the pack might’ve over slept. Like way oversleeping. And maybe, just maybe during the last check that Yugyeom and Bam did on making sure Jaebum was good through his rut, they might’ve forgotten to mention to the others that Jaebum was coming out of rut the same time Mark was coming out of his heat. Which is a good thing cause it means no danger of Jaebum doing anything stupid right? Well, it would if Jaebum wasn’t still weaning off the sedatives and that he woke up right before the others fell asleep. So what does that mean? That Jaebum is still drugged up and when he woke up, his first thought was on one person.

Mark.

And this is where we are now as everyone was still passed out. No alarms went off and Jackson didn’t even move an inch for Jaebum wasn’t an intruder and this was his own home. Jaebum moved light on his feet as he had one destination in mind though he did slow down a bit once he reached the living room. There, he takes in his pack exhausted and asleep and a dopey grin appears on his face before he’s moving again to his bedroom. The moment he opens the door, the cats are there and meowing softly. Jaebum puts a finger to his lips and the cats quiet before Jaebum lifts his head to look to the bed. His eyes land on Mark curled up under the sheets and Jaebum’s heart swells with emotion. 

It’s his baby. His mate. 

He goes straight over to him and doesn’t stop his instincts as he leans down and caresses his face. Mark lets out a soft little noise at the touch as he leans into Jaebum’s palm in his sleep. Jaebum’s fond and loving expression grows,

“I missed you,” Jaebum whispers as he’s happy to see Mark again.

Jaebum’s half way on the bed now and caging Mark in as he nuzzles against him. His tail is out but Jaebum doesn’t fully shift as he wants to be able to hold his baby close to him. Moving to lay on his side, Jaebum pulls Mark closer and holds him from behind. With his arms wrapped securely around Mark’s middle, he lets out a pleased noise as he buries his face into the crook of Mark’s neck and can smell their scents mixing. He’s fully content even in his sedative haze as he’s now where he wants to be. Though, he can’t tell you how he got here cause that part was fuzzy but it doesn’t matter cause he has Mark in his arms. Right where he belongs. And it makes him so happy and excited that his tail is thumping loudly against the bed that it wakes up Mark. 

Mark’s eyelashes flutter open and Mark lets out a little whine cause he’s still tired and weak, but much better than when he was in heat. Mark grabs for anything to hold onto because he wants to snuggle dammit but when he goes to wrap around a pillow, he hears a low growl in his ear before the pillow is thrown off the bed. Mark pouts, 

“My pillow.”

“Mine.” 

Mark can hear the deep soothing voice with possessiveness fill his ear that has Mark perking up and tilting his head back to see Jaebum there. The smile that appears on Mark’s face makes Jaebum’s heart skip a beat.

“Bummie!” 

Mark instantly turns around in Jaebum’s hold and clings. Jaebum can feel Mark’s arms wrapping around him and his hands holding onto him tightly.

“Bummie.”

Mark’s voice cracks this time as he hides his face against Jaebum’s chest. Mark can’t help but tear up as he is full of many emotions that are going haywire. With him not taking his medicine for a few days and with his first ever heat having just passed, he’s all out of whack. It’s not long before Jaebum can feel the tears soaking his shirt and the little hiccups as Mark can’t stop his emotions.

“Hey now, look at me baby,” Jaebum gently soothes.

Mark reacts to the word, ‘baby’ as he clings tighter and his breath hitches. Jaebum nuzzles close as his hands run over Mark’s body in a comforting manner. 

“Am I dreaming?” Mark whispers as he’s afraid he’ll look up and Jaebum won’t really be there.

“Why do you think you’re dreaming?” Jaebum questions back as he doesn’t take his eyes off Mark.

But Mark doesn’t answer. He just bites his lip and clings impossibly tighter. 

It’ll just be his imagination again because Jaebum never came. Wasn’t he watching then? Was the note written just to make him think Jaebum would even be interested in watching? Did they know what he felt for Jaebum? Because they’re so strong. What was once just a crush had long since grown into something much more. And Mark always wanted to get closer. But he can’t and it hurts. These feelings. Thoughts. Emotions. The beating of his heart. They don’t reach Jaebum just like how he can’t reach Jaebum’s heart and soul. What is he thinking? Doing? What does he think of him really? Does he enjoy the little moments they have like Mark does? Does he look forward to seeing him even if it’s just for a few seconds? Does he crave his touch like Mark needs his or he feels like he can’t get through his day? Mark has truly lost it but they say love can drive you crazy. What was Mark even thinking? He knew Jaebum was unobtainable. He knew Jaebum could have anyone he wanted so why would he think he could be an option? Why did he have to be greedy and fall in love with him? He should’ve been happy with what he had. That he could even be friends with Jaebum. That he got to be in this house and care for his cats. 

Fingers move up and touch the side of his face. It distracts Mark from his thoughts for a moment as the touch is so warm. Being this close...he feels so warm. It’s nice and he craves for more. For this to happen all the time.

Jaebum chuckles and Mark can feel it vibrate through his chest as Mark leans into the palm of Jaebum’s hand like a cat. His collar jingles and Jaebum is looking at him with such a warm and passionate expression,

“You really do act like a cat at times.”

Jaebum leans his face down to nuzzle closer, “You have no idea the things you do to me.”

Mark lets out a noise at that. He’s definitely dreaming because Jaebum is starting to say things he’s always wanted to hear. But before he can let those dark thoughts come forth again, Jaebum is distracting him once more by holding him more securely to him and entangling their legs together so that their fronts are flush together.

“Sleep, baby. I know you need rest.”

It’s true. Mark can barely keep his eyes open and his movements are slow but even if this is a dream he doesn’t want to actually sleep. He wants to savour this moment. He wants to never wake up so he can enjoy whatever may come with dream Jaebum. But he apparently can’t even have dream Jaebum as Jaebum is luring him to sleep with a low steady hum. His warmth feels so nice surrounding him that he feels safe and happy. It was nice. So nice. He wishes he could wake up and it still be like this…

Oh, how his heart clenched painfully when he awoke to find the bed empty of Jaebum and just the cats surrounding them. Guess that’s why he thought Jaebum had a tail. Must’ve just been Kunta.

Mark made a full recovery within the next two days and everything was back to normal. Right? Well yes and no. Yes, because he’s back to doing his daily routine. But no, because something has changed. He sees Jaebum even less now. Where they used to have those little moments, they now had none. He can’t even see him at work with lunch because he’s been too busy or he’s not even there; he’s out on business. And it makes it hurt more for he wants to get closer but doesn’t know how. And he had been clinging onto those little moments and now without them, he doesn’t know how to reach Jaebum. He doesn’t want to text or call and interrupt his busy schedule. I mean, Jaebum is his boss so he doesn’t really have a reason to just send random texts. Maybe he should send one of the cats? But then again, Mark has found the other cameras. Once he knew what to look for, he spotted them throughout the house so Jaebum can look at his cats anytime he missed them. Can he see him right now and know how much he misses him? 

Sighing, Mark tries to remain positive. Surely Jaebum wasn’t avoiding him. It just happened to be a coincidence that it came right after he had been sick and masturbated in his bed and that there was no way Jaebum would be disgusted or hate him now…

Maybe Jaebum really wanted nothing to do with him anymore but because Jackson is working for him, he’s still putting up with it? 

Ouch. That thought went straight to the heart. 

Trying to focus on something else, he goes back to his daily tasks and does the few dishes in the sink. And when his collar keeps jingling with the movements he’s doing, Mark ends up stopping and slowly reaching his hand up to touch the front of the collar. Pain clenches his heart and he has to bite his lip to stop the tears from falling. He keeps himself from wanting to rip off the collar for Jaebum made him promise he wouldn’t. But back then he felt so special.

God, what a love struck fool he is…

“Bummie,” Mark lets out into the air where only the cats can hear.

And they can hear the pain in his voice. Of him calling out to Jaebum with such emotion that’ll never reach him.

“Gaga…”

Jackson had come by on his lunch break to check up on Mark. He’s been noticing Mark has been down since his heat to the point where he doesn’t talk much. He’s even stuck more to himself and not wanting to go out much. The only time he’ll go out is to tend to the cats. Even when down, he still wants to take care of the babies.

“I’m fine,” Mark finishes as Jackson checks him over before pulling him into his arms.

“Yien don’t lie to me. Something’s bothering you.”

Yeah, he’s madly in love with Lim Jaebeom and doesn’t know how to turn it off. Silence fills the air before Jackson smiles sadly for he thinks he knows what it is. Pulling back from the hug, he comes face to face with Mark.

“I know what you want to ask so you might as well go ahead and ask,” he says gently.

Mark seems to debate on it but he’s been caught red handed. He’s been wanting to know for these past few days but didn’t have the courage to ask.

“How’s...is he…” Mark’s expression saddens as he thinks more about it.

He doesn’t really know what Jaebum does at work or on business trips. No one would tell him. He doesn’t know much about Jackson’s work life either and every time he asked, Jackson would say it’s confidential or would direct the subject to something else. So what’s the point in asking right? Mark doesn’t know CEO Lim Jaebeom. He just knows Bummie. But even now it’s starting to feel like he never truly knew that side of him either. 

“Is he there today? Can I go see him? I have more tuna and I’ve been wanting to bring him the sandwiches he claims to love,”

Mark’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes as Mark knows the answer that’s gonna come. And when Jackson’s expression says it all Mark has to force the smile to remain on his face so he doesn’t falter and let it show how much this affects him.

“He’s not, Yien, I’m sorry. I know you miss him-”

“It’s fine. I mean, before I didn’t bring him lunch every day so of course when things get busy like before it would be too hard to keep this up forever.”

“Yien-”

“And besides, he’s my boss. It was me who thought maybe we were friends.” 

Mark’s hands close into fists as his shoulders start to tremble and his expression is faltering.

“He’s a very busy man and it was me who thought wrong and assumed because I was given this collar that I was…”

Mark’s voice cracks and his eyes are watering before he sucks in air to try and stop his emotions. But they’re too strong. And Jackson stands before him with such a hurt expression himself because he knows now what has Mark like this.

“I thought I…I was special like his beloved babies...”

That he held at least a part of Jaebum’s heart. Or crossed Jaebum’s mind. He wanted to be a part of Jaebum’s life. To mean something to him.

Mark can’t help but recall all those little moments. Of Jaebum being playful. With that look of amusement in his eyes to his dinosaur laugh that would come out. To those brief moments Jaebum would touch him, especially more so when he would be tired from a long day of work and would cling to him. Each time he was so gentle and kind. To how he would simply call out his name and would throw him that illegal smirk. But his favorite was the genuine smile that would come out and how those wild and dangerous eyes would go soft with emotion. 

“Gaga I…” 

The cry tries to come out but Mark attempts to hold it back and fails. And Jackson can see the raw emotion and pain.

‘I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him-’

“I miss him…” 

It comes out before the cry is heard and his hands come up to cover his face but Jackson is already moving to pull him back into his arms.

“Oh Yien,” Jackson lets out as he tries to hold himself together so he can remain strong for Mark.

He has to tell him. Mark needs to know the truth. He needs to know now. 

“Yien I-”

The front door suddenly bursts open before Jackson can finish his sentence and you can hear Youngjae’s booming voice.

“Mark! I’ve come to brighten up your day and make everything better!” 

Youngjae soon appears and when he takes one look at a crying Mark, Youngjae is not having it.

“Oh no. We’re not having any of that. I knew I should’ve come sooner!”

Youngjae is going to have a ‘talk’ with that damn feline but first, he must have Mark smiling and happy again! 

“Come! We have no time to waste! It’s such a beautiful day and we will not be moping about inside!”

Youngjae is already trying to pull Mark out of Jackson’s arms when Jackson tries to cling.

“What? Right now?”

“Yes! Right now!” Youngjae declares and gives him the look.

Now, it takes a lot to piss off Youngjae for he’s always full of sunshine but when you ever see that look from Youngjae that he’s pissed or is going to kill someone, you stop whatever you were doing or you’ll end up dead. So Jackson lets go and Youngjae pulls Mark close to his side. Wrapping an arm around Mark’s shoulders, Youngjae starts to lead the teary eyed male toward the front door.

“I’m gonna make it all better, don’t you worry. Jackson can have his time with you later.”

“But we need to have it now! You were ruining the moment we were in!” Jackson states back as he follows right behind them.

“He needs to get away from the problem and clear his mind first!” 

Ah. So Youngjae wanted to get Mark out of the house that was bringing Mark sadness and pain. Jackson doesn’t put up more of a fight but he’s not gonna just leave Mark be. Not when he was crying like that and hurting so much. 

Youngjae helps Mark into the passenger seat while Jackson is quick to slide into the backseat.

“Where are we going?” he asks and Youngjae just smiles,

“You’ll see!”

Ok, so maybe Youngjae wanted some revenge. After Mark’s heat, him and the pack have noticed Mark being extra quiet and withdrawn, but so has Jaebum. And it only took seconds to know Jaebum was being stupid. And he was. Because Jaebum thought solving the problem would be to go cold turkey and not see Mark. 

When the pack woke up that day and found Jaebum still on the sedatives and snuggling with Mark, they knew how far gone Jaebum was for Mark. Jaebum even growled and hissed and glared as he didn’t want them to come near and try and take Mark from him. They were all surprised Mark didn’t wake up during any of this. For he would’ve seen how protective Jaebum was and how his tail was even wrapped around Mark to keep him close. And boy did Jaebum get whiny like a toddler and tried to dig his nails into the carpet while being dragged away from Mark. Really, if Jaebum wasn’t on the sedatives he could’ve easily gotten away and kicked them out. But Jaebum just wanted to snuggle and love on Mark and with the sedatives, he wasn’t fighting or holding back so he was letting it all out but Mark slept through it all. And when Jaebum finally came off the sedatives, he left. He didn’t tell anyone anything, he just left. But it was clear to see Jaebum was trying to resist. That it was becoming harder and harder not to love on Mark and show himself. That he was holding himself back by trying to bury himself in work but even he’s having Mark withdraws now. He’s been so grumpy and ready to kill anything in sight. And Youngjae has had enough of this! Especially when he heard Jinyoung and Jackson talking earlier today on how Mark skipped another meal and headed straight over to Jaebum’s to care for the cats. He was not about to let Mark suffer any longer because of Jaebum being silly! So him and Jinyoung came up with a plan. And that plan involved water in which Jaebum hates.

Where did that lead them you wonder? To the swimming pool of course! And when they pull up to another one of the safehouses that holds the giant and luxury pool, Jackson can’t help but shake his head as he catches on to the plan. 

“When will Jinyoung arrive?” he asks as they get out of the car and he whispers this into Youngjae’s ear.

Youngjae smirks, “When he tells Yugyeom and Bam.”

Mark on the other hand stares at the big house curiously as he’s never been here before.

“Where are we?” 

With Youngjae keeping him distracted and serenading him the entire car ride, Mark has stopped crying and his curiosity is keeping him from thinking about a certain male at the moment. 

“Whose place it is doesn’t matter, it’s what’s in the backyard that does.”

Mark perks up more at this before Youngjae intertwines their fingers together and leads him toward the front door. 

“Onward! Fun awaits!”

Jackson is getting excited too as it has been a while since they all swam and it’s probably been years since Mark has. 

“Hey! You can’t go ahead of us!” Youngjae calls out but Jackson doesn’t stop and runs all the way to the back of the house and out the patio door.

Mark giggles at Jackson’s excitement as the moment they make it outside Jackson doesn’t even wait and jumps in fully clothed. The water splashes and Mark takes in the beautiful sight of the pool. It was indeed huge and the water blue and clear with a waterfall at one end that has an underpass underneath. You can even climb the big rocks where the waterfall trails off of. There’s even a pool house and all sorts of other things with a grilling pit and food shack when you get hungry. 

“Someone looks like they really want to go swimming,” Youngjae teases happily as he can see how Mark’s eyes lit up.

Mark actually almost jumps into the pool after Jackson if it wasn’t for Youngjae stopping him.

“Wait, wait,” Youngjae laughs as Mark pouts back at him for being denied.

“In the pool house there’s swimwear. Come, I’ll help you find something to put on.”

Mark nods and lets Youngjae lead him again as Jackson is just throwing off his clothes and putting them to the side of the pool.

Ten minutes later, the two come out and Youngjae frowns when he sees Jackson standing by the stairs to come toward them but you can totally see from Jackson’s soaked boxers the outline of his cock and balls.

“Jackson! Have some decency!” 

He’s quick to cover Mark’s eyes before slapping Jackson in the face with swim trunks that he throws when Jackson gets too close.

Meanwhile:

Jaebum is still grumpy as he hoarded himself up in his office. Boy, that man loved to box himself in and it was such a feline thing to do. But Jinyoung would get Jaebum to leave the office as he’s already leaning propped up against the wall just outside the door. Any second now and they’ll hear-

“What?! They’re having a pool party without us?!” Bam shouts.

“No fair! Why do they get to have fun while we work?” Yugyeom whines.

Those two were down the hallway coming this way when Jinyoung tells Youngjae to send the picture of them at the pool. They had to time it right so Jaebum would hear it from inside his office and as the two got closer, he’d hear it even clearer.

“We should go crash their pool party!” Bam insists and Yugyeom is already nodding.

“We can go see Mark too! We haven’t seen him in a while and I miss him!”

“Ooo! We can play so many games with him! I bet he’ll wanna play chicken and beer pong! But like we can do it with juice since he doesn’t drink. We’re gonna have so much fun! Plus I can drool over you being shirtless.”

Yugyeom pushes Bam playfully, who ends up laughing as Yugyeom pulls him back closer and nips at his ear before he speaks,

“What are we waiting for then? That safehouse is only ten minutes from here. Lets go!” 

The two don’t waste anymore time as they begin to run down the rest of the hallway. They pass by Jinyoung without stopping but do acknowledge him,

“No time to stop now! Come crash the party with us!” Bam exclaims.

“You have to be fast and make it to the car or we’ll leave you behind!” Yugyeom adds.

Jinyoung chuckles but doesn’t move quite yet. He’s actually counting the seconds and it isn’t long before the door unlocks and flies open to reveal Jaebum racing out and running down the hallway the next second. That’s when Jinyoung starts to move as his smirk only continues to grow.

Of course Jaebum wouldn’t be able to resist the chance of seeing Mark topless and in tight fitting swim trunks. 

It didn’t take long for the others to arrive and just like Jackson, Yugyeom and Bam hop in but at least take off their clothing and such and throw it over one of the chairs before jumping in their underwear. Jinyoung takes his time and laughs as Youngjae yells and throws swim trunks at the two before he finds himself distracted by a very hot and glorious man that is walking toward him through the water and he can see those muscles ripple and flex with the sun hitting his skin just right. Jackson has a growing smirk as he knows he has Jinyoung’s attention and can see him giving him that look that he’s fully enjoying what he sees. But then he notices Jinyoung is starting to take off pieces of his attire and laying it onto the chair nearby before clothes are starting to follow. Jackson’s heart beats faster before he’s full on grinning and moving quicker that by the time he makes it over to Jinyoung, he pulls his sexy mate down into the pool with him. Jinyoung clings to his front before his thighs rest on his hips and Jackson feels Jinyoung cup his face and greet him properly with a kiss.

“Mmm, hey babe,” Jackson breathes out and the two smile into the next kiss.

That is until they’re smacked in the side of the face by swim trunks. Jackson grabs it before turning his head to yell at Youngjae,

“Why do I have to be hit twice?!”

“No sex in the pool!” 

Jinyoung takes the swim trunks from Jackson and changes right then and there in the water with his lower half covered by the corner of the pool and Jackson.

“Excuse you! I can have sex with Jinyoung wherever I please. But none of you are allowed to look at this wonderful body. It’s all mine.”

Jackson makes doubly sure no one can see his perfect mate. It has Jinyoung chuckling fondly before he throws his underwear by his other clothes and then wraps his arms around Jackson’s neck.

“Well have our fun later, first we have to continue with the plan,” he says into Jackson’s ear.

Jackson then remembers and finds himself looking to see where Jaebum was. And when he spots him by the edge of the pool, he tries hard not to bust out laughing. And instead, the two go over to the others.

And poor Jaebum. He didn’t even think about what all of this would entail until he showed up and saw Mark in the middle of the pool. He was so ready to pounce too that he almost didn’t stop until he realizes that Mark is fully surrounded by water. And that would entail him getting wet and Jaebum does not do water. Taking a shower? That’s fine, because you’re doing it to get clean. But getting into the water just for fun? Ew. He just can’t. Just the thought has his hackles rising. But then he hears Mark giggling and looking back to him, he finds Mark smiling and having fun with the others. Mark doesn’t even notice him yet and yep, Jaebum is getting jealous over the water. How dare it keep Mark from him?! He can’t even properly see Mark in his swim attire because only his head is above water and any other time, the others are blocking his view! 

And thus ended up with Jaebum standing there and sulking as he glares down at the water as he’s forced to be tortured and can only watch from afar…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just gonna say I may not update every day now and it may not be as long of a chapter like you're used to. Between fighting mental issues and life, I'm barely holding on and though I enjoy writing, lately it feels like a chore. I want to say I'm sorry if this disappoints anyone and I appreciate all my lovely readers. Just know that when I post a chapter, it's for you guys. I don't get paid for this. I don't do it for attention either. I write to get out of my head and finding others than enjoy the worlds I come up with help to put a smile on my face. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

It isn’t long though until Mark sees the others laughing and smiling while looking at something that brings his attention to what it was. Mark’s breath hitches, his heart beating so fast now as every nerve in his body lights up. 

Jaebum

Mark gets so excited that he doesn’t even wait to call out to Jaebum as he’s already moving half way before he calls out to him.

“Bummie!” 

Jaebum looks up from the water with a grumpy expression before his eyes land on Mark swimming toward him. The others can see the moment his expression changes into a loving one and how he almost instinctively goes to get into the water before he remembers again and stops right by the edge. That doesn’t deter Mark though as he grabs a hold of the edge next to Jaebum’s feet and hauls himself out of the pool so he can hug him. Jaebum’s heart swells with emotion at how happy Mark is to see him. His arms wrap around Mark and he leans down to breathe him in. Instantly, he can feel himself being energized and that he really wouldn’t have been able to last much longer without Mark. It was utter hell without Mark around and with Mark in his arms again he doesn’t know if he can part for even a minute. 

Damn he has it bad.

“I missed you,” Jaebum says close to his ear.

Mark squeezes tighter as those words affect him dearly.

“Bummie…”

Jaebum lets out a hum so Mark knows he hears him and is listening but doesn’t want to let go just yet. He can feel Mark’s hands moving from around his back to the front where his fingers lightly cling.

“I want you to know that I’m happy to see you but I’m also upset.”

Upset? Jaebum starts to pull back to explain but Mark places a finger to Jaebum’s lips so he can continue. And boy does Mark look ready to slay. It was actually really adorable and sexy at the same time.

“You can’t just up and disappear like that without saying anything to me! My mind will start to wander and with my anxiety I’ll think about things over and over again. These past few days I’ve been going crazy with worry! I didn’t know who you were doing! I couldn’t go see you! I didn’t know if you were even eating! Your babies have been missing you too! And I missed you mo-”

Mark cuts himself off at the end. He had it all bottled up that once his anger started going, it was all coming out at once. If he would’ve kept going, he would’ve confessed to him! Blushing, Mark starts to go shy at admitting he missed Jaebum a lot and it wasn’t helping that Jaebum was grinning from hearing it loud and clear.

“Mark,” Jaebum calls out as he goes to pull Mark back into his arms but Mark shakes his head and takes a step back.

Jaebum whines at being denied and makes grabby hands, “But baby,”

The moment it’s said both still and locked eyes. Their hearts are beating fast, Mark’s from just hearing the word being directed at him and Jaebum’s for slipping up and letting it out. Jaebum’s even blushing some before he coughs to try and get himself under control. His expression soon goes sincere and Mark can see in his eyes that he feels bad for what he did.

“I really didn’t mean for you to feel like that. I...I get stuck in my head sometimes. And though what I think is the best option might not always be the case and in doing so, I ended up hurting you...and I’m sorry for that. I promise I’ll try better so the next time it won’t happen again.”

Mark’s smile is already trying to come back. He’s no longer upset either as he knows Jaebum was genuine with his apology and hearing that he doesn’t want to make Mark feel like that again makes him happy. 

“I accept your apology.”

Jaebum grows excited and tries to pull Mark close again. Mark almost lets him cause he really likes this side of Jaebum. He’s never seen him wanting him this close before and it makes Mark feel wanted but Jaebum still needs to learn his lesson. And so when Jaebum goes to pull him, Mark smirks and his eyes get playful before he pushes Jaebum backwards. Jaebum’s expression goes, Oh shit, as he loses footing and knows exactly where he’s going to land.

Straight into the pool. 

A loud splash is heard before the others gasp and then Bam is exclaiming,

“We’re all gonna die!” 

“Oh, he’s gonna go on a murdering rampage!” Yugyeom shouts next as he’s already trying to move Bam away.

Youngjae on the other hand is laughing cause even if facing death afterwards, that was some hilarious shit right there. Jinyoung is smirking himself as he waits the verdict and Jackson is freaking out as he shouts to Mark,

“Run Yien! Run!” 

But Mark was distracted by the pack to move and soon Jaebum was coming back up and now Mark was distracted by something else. A certain someone who was being sexy and damn fine without trying. 

The second Jaebum came up and stood, his hand moving his raven hair back while running fingers through. Water charades down his handsome face and those eyes lock onto him instantly. Wild and dangerous and Mark can’t help but feel like prey at this moment that it sends pleasant shivers down his spine. But then that playful smirk comes forth as he’s already trying to take off his attire. The suit jacket comes off first before being thrown at random as he starts to walk toward Mark. Mark swallows hard, his eyes not looking away as Jaebum is undressing and the vest comes off before the button up is next.

Oh fuck did Jaebum have a nice body as he looked like some greek god with the water slowly moving down those muscles and into his abs and happy trail as the v of his hips is showing. 

“He can’t run, he's too busy drooling,” Jinyoung snorts as they can see Mark is liking what he’s seeing and even licks his lips.

“Yien!” Jackson shouts again and tries to move forth but Jinyoung and Youngjae hold him back.

“Don’t ruin this moment. Besides, look, Jaebum is in the water but solely focused on Mark,” Youngjae states. 

When Jaebum makes it to the edge, Mark starts to back up and when Jaebum is out of the water there’s some distance on them but not much. Now with Jaebum out, he takes this chance to get rid of his shoes and socks before quickly undoing his pants as they don’t once sever eye contact.

“Oh, you’re in for it, baby,” Jaebum says.

And Mark’s mind did not go down south ok. Not at all. No way shape or form even as Mark breaks eye contact for a few seconds as his eyes zero in on Jaebum’s package that is showing the outline through the soaked dark underwear. Wow. Just wow. Jaebum was a good size and thick without even being hard. 

Focus Mark! 

Better thought than actually doing for what would you do if a sexy ass man starts coming toward you in only their underwear and you’re madly in love with them?! You obviously don’t move toward them like Mark is doing. 

“Is he trying to die?” Yugyeom asks as Bam leans against his back with one arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“I don’t know...but he’s playing a dangerous game.”

The others watched amused as Mark waits till they’re in arms reach before he darts to the left and takes off. Mark can hear Jaebum’s laughter as he’s chasing after him. Mark tries to use any obstacle to keep distance and it honestly was super fun as Mark can’t help but giggle and become extremely playful like Jaebum is getting. 

“He really has no idea,” Youngjae smiles.

Yugyeom, Bam and Jackson are cheering Mark on as Jinyoung moves toward the pool house. 

“You’re running out things to keep between us,” Jaebum says as the table and some chairs stood in his way.

Well, they did, because Jaebum just slides it all with ease till Mark was right there in arms reach. And Mark, he was mighty impressed by seeing it that Jaebum is able to wrap an arm round his tiny waist and pull him close.

“Bummie no! You cheated!” Mark squeals out.

Jaebum picks Mark up and throws him over his shoulder before racing toward the water. You can hear Mark giggling loudly until the splash of water cuts him off as Jaebum throws him in. When Mark resurfaces, he’s still happy and laughing. He shakes his head, flinging water off before running fingers through his own hair and now it’s Jaebum’s turn to be distracted as he takes in Mark’s body. To those muscles and curves that Jaebum wants to map out with his lips and teeth. All the way to the collar that jingles and fits Mark’s long slender neck perfectly and up further to Mark’s angelic, prince-like features. God, he was breathtakingly beautiful. And for the love of everything holy, don’t get him started on those thighs that he wanted wrapped around him and that ass he wants to hold in the palms of his hands as he-SMACK!

Jaebum gets hit in the face with swim trunks. Jaebum almost growls as he grabs the offended article of clothing before glaring at Jinyoung who stands beside him. 

“Down, big guy. And I’m talking about both ends.”

Jaebum follows Jinyoung’s finger before blushing a bit cause whoops. He got a little excited there thinking about Mark. But he couldn’t help it! Mark doesn’t have to do anything but exist and wala, you can tell Jaebum is obviously attracted to him. 

Covering himself with the swim trunks, Jaebum looks to see if Mark saw but it appears the pack saved the day as Jackson picked Mark up and started playing with him as Yugyeom and Bam joined in. Youngjae was still laughing away by the stairs to be of any help at the moment.

“Also, your tail is out,” Jinyoung leans in to say before smirking as Jaebum panics.

He watches Jaebum dodge behind a bush and can hear Youngjae about drown as he’s laughing way too hard. 

“Bummie, come play!” Mark calls out.

Jaebum isn’t behind the bush anymore. In fact, he got back in the water to be with Mark after getting his swim trunks on but he has a big problem. OK, two big problems. One is trying to control himself. He just wants to pounce pounce pounce! Ugh! Why did this have to be so hard?! He really can’t hold back anymore. And the second problem is not helping as he’s huddled in the corner of the deeper side of the pool next to the waterfall as he’s currently hiding his boner. Yep, Jaebum is like a teenager and can’t help it right now. But if you would’ve seen Mark straddling the damn floatie earlier with his ass right in Jaebum’s face! Youngjae already dunked his head in the water as his eyes had flashed. He even growled out loud while the others were quick to distract Mark, but it wasn’t enough to clear his head as when he came back up, Mark just continued being adorable and sexy and just--nope nope. He’s making it worse. This was such a bad idea coming to see this as it was both heaven and hell. Is this his pack getting revenge for his stupid idea that didn’t help anybody? They really needed to sit Mark down and tell him the truth but no one wanted to ruin the fun they were having right now so until then, Jaebum needed to calm down.

Alright. He can do this. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and tries to school his grumpy expression. And just when he’s finally getting back under control, he opens his eyes and finds Mark right in front of him with his two little canines peeking out. Damn water. This is also why he hates the pool. The chemical smells are so strong that he can’t pick up on scents as it masks them.

“Bummie.”

The way Mark says it is sweet but also playful and the next thing Jaebum knows, Mark is attaching himself to his front and clinging. Oh sweet baby jesus this is the end for Jaebum as Mark’s thighs wrap around his hips and that ass is literally right there. Jaebum’s hands come to instinctively hold him still by grabbing his ass and trying to keep him from moving more. But Mark reacts to Jaebum touching his butt and jerks a bit which causes Mark to grind his ass against his cock and Jaebum groans into Mark’s ear. Mark stills instantly as his body starts to flush at hearing the noise before he finds his lower back against the edge of the pool as he’s caged in and Jaebum’s voice laced with arousal speaking into his ear,

“Don’t move unless you want to go for a ride, baby.”

Mark lets out a noise at that and his thighs try to clamp together but they’re still wrapped around Jaebum. He instead buries his face against Jaebum’s shoulder as he’s beet red. His heart is beating so fast against his ribcage as those words settle in deep within his body and he can feel it. Jaebum’s hard. Rock hard against his ass. And Mark really wants to rub against him. To get Jaebum to do what he’s saying. Does that mean he wants him? Why was he hard in the first place? And he really needs to stop saying baby or Mark is gonna assume things...but Mark doesn’t want him to stop. Is he finally getting through to Jaebum? Does he have his attention now? Does that mean he needs to be the one to go after Jaebum instead? To claim this man? 

Mark will do it. He’ll make Jaebum see. He’ll reach through to him. He just can’t give up. 

“Bummie,” Mark calls out with need as he moves his hips. 

Mark gasps and Jaebum groans again,

“Don’t tease me, Mark. I really won’t be able to hold back. You’ve already got me like this.” 

Oh. 

Just hearing those words. That he’s the reason Jaebum’s hard in the first place. That Jaebum is trying to remain a gentleman when all he wants to do is fuck him right now. 

Shit. Mark’s becoming aroused. Like really aroused. His own cock strains against his swim trunks and he can feel that sticky substance again even in the water. Is Mark dreaming? There’s no way this is real--

“You’ve said that before. Do you really dream about me that much?” 

Mark lets out a needy noise as he clings to Jaebum’s broad shoulders, 

“I-I do. S-since I first met you.”

Mark is getting shy as he’s being open and vulnerable but he wants to get it out. To let Jaebum know. Especially if Jaebum might feel the same. Even if it’s only a brief moment. If Mark can reach him just once, he might have a chance. 

He can feel Jaebum’s lips just underneath his earlobe.

“You trying to rile me up on purpose aren’t you?” 

Jaebum’s grip is bruising as he’s clearly affected by Mark. Another noise escapes Mark as his body trembles. Mark feels like he’s going crazy again. It’s just like when he was sick as his body is on fire and he needs Jaebum so badly. It helps to give him courage to tell Jaebum. To let it all out there as he whispers into Jaebum’s ear,

“I want...I want to be special to you...I want you to want me like I want you...or was me fucking myself with the toy on your bed and calling out your name in front of the camera not give that away?”

The growl that comes forth against Mark’s ear sounds animalistic but it’s so hot. Mark can’t help but let out a moan as he feels tiny pinpricks on his ass. 

“Close your eyes.”

It’s a demand with his voice rough and dominant. 

“Bummie,” Mark asks as he wants to look at Jaebum but still follows the command.

Mark feels Jaebum nuzzle close against the side of his face as Mark leans his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. Mark has no idea how over the edge Jaebum is right now. That Jaebum’s eyes flashed and went to his panther’s as those words sunk in. How his tail and claws are out and he should stop. But he can’t. How can he when Mark just told him this? How during his heat, he found the camera and called out for him while masturbating on his bed? Fuck. This was bad. So bad. But he can’t stop.

“Tell me it was a lie. Tell me you’re just teasing-” 

“It’s true. There was a note that said you could see me through the camera...and I wanted you to see...to come through that door and take me-”

“Mark,” Jaebum sounds so wrecked.

“But you didn’t-”

“Dammit Mark! I had no idea...if I did I would’ve, god I wouldn’t have lasted a second and would’ve gone to you. Hell, it’s why I tried to stay away these past few days. It's so hard to hold back. The things I want to do to you...to say, to touch, to love on you. But I didn’t know how you felt and I didn’t want to hurt you or scare you with how strongly I feel about you…”

Mark’s heart beats impossibly faster with each word as he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Jaebum just confessed. He had reached him and Jaebum felt the same as him. Please, don’t let this be a dream. Please…

“Baby I can’t...I need you...though I want it to be romantic and on the bed for your first time but I can’t…” Jaebum’s voice is just as needy and it turns Mark on.

Jaebum’s losing control and Mark has no idea but Jaebum hopes none of the others try and separate them or Mark is gonna find out.

“Bummie,” Mark lifts his head and tries to open his eyes but Jaebum gently tells him not to.

“Keep them closed. Please I…”

Mark doesn’t ask as he just nods and keeps his eyes closed. He feels Jaebum lightly press his forehead against his and Mark can hear his panting against his lips; they're so close. And he wants this. He wants this so much. 

“Take me, Jaebum...”


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of the waterfall crashing down into the pool is loud and the gentle caress of the waves it creates is lost to the two nearby as Mark utters those words for only Jaebum to hear. And before Mark can even take his next breath, Jaebum is tilting his head back so he can crash his lips against his. With Mark still caged in and only Jaebum’s broad shoulders in view from behind, the urgency of their kiss continues to grow. As the second they felt the other’s lips against theirs, they were craving more of the other. For so long they had held back. For so long they tried to keep their feelings for the other under wraps and now it can be set free and they want to let the other know. To show them how much they need the other. How crazy they’ve been going without the other near. 

Even as the urge to breathe is strong, Mark whines as he doesn’t want to part for a single second. His lungs burn but the fire in his body is burning stronger. His heart thumps a steady rhythm of love for Jaebum and it hurts him that he has to break the moment for air. 

“I got you baby,” Jaebum says as he keeps his hands cupping Mark’s face as they stop to breathe.

Jaebum is panting just as hard and he wants to dive back in but he knows Mark needs to breathe. That they need to slow down a bit but it’s hard. When finally he has Mark like this and knows how he feels...his entire being is so riled up and he wants to love on Mark so bad it hurts to go slow right now. But he lets his fingers softly caress Mark’s face and can see Mark’s eyelashes flutter while closed and how Mark lets out a noise from how it affects him. It lets him know Mark feels the same. That the need is so strong that it's hard to contain. And who is Jaebum kidding? He could never stay away from Mark for long. Already he feels like he’s going mad and it’s only been seconds. And his heart aches for Mark as it beats only for him. Since when did such a human crawl their way into his body and take over him? Since when did someone become so precious to him? Jaebum can think back to the exact moment he met Mark and how it all went downhill from there. All from a simple smile and those eyes shining with so much light. He was a goner from the start but he’ll happily drown himself with more of Mark’s love. Any chance he can breathe it in. Hear it. See it. Feel it. He wants all of it. All of Mark. Everyday. As there’s no way he can go back. He won’t survive a day. 

“Bummie,” Mark says his name and it anchors him.

He can feel Jaebum nuzzle close with the tip of his nose brushing against his before Jaebum moves to press their mouths together once more. And just like that, Mark can feel Jaebum’s strong passion. How it electrifies his body with pleasure and need. How it makes his lips tingle and takes his breath away fast just to replace it with more of him. And the way he holds him in his hands. Like he doesn’t want to let go. Like he’s something so precious and special that it sends such emotions soaring through Mark’s being.

“Baby,” Jaebum lets out before he attaches his lips to his again.

It was said with such need. Letting Mark know how much he’s affected. How wrecked he was with just a kiss. He can even feel how Jaebum’s fingers trembled a bit into their next kiss. Mark moans before pressing back harder this time. Making it a little rougher. Dirtier. And Jaebum loved it by the noise that comes forth before he’s pressing back just as hard. Their lips meld together, picking up pace as both tilt their heads for better access. Mark wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck and threads fingers against the back of his nape as he gets lost in their kiss further. 

Neither hear the loud music now playing in the background or that the others sound much farther away now as the two are becoming more heated by the second. Lips barely part just to be felt by the other again. Panting is loud and mixing with Mark’s needy noises and Jaebum breathing out his name before drawing him back in. And god, Mark wants to look. He wants to see everything of Jaebum. Wants to look into those eyes but Jaebum told him he couldn’t. And though the protest is on the tip of his tongue, Jaebum makes his breath hitch the next second as he swipes his tongue out and outlines the bottom of Mark’s lip. Mark shudders, a low moan heard before he’s parting his lips and their tongues are finding the other. 

Jaebum keeps one palm against the side of Mark’s face while the other moves to wrap around Mark’s waist. Mark soon finds himself being dipped back to where the edge of the pool is felt underneath his shoulder blades as Jaebum dominates the kiss. And Mark lets him. He can’t help but let out more needy noises at Jaebum trying to devour more of him. That Jaebum can’t get enough of him. He feels so wanted by this man before him and he can’t help but want more of Jaebum himself. 

“Jaebum,” Mark gets out with a shaky breath as he rolls his hips.

Soon, both let out sounds of pleasure as Jaebum holds Mark in place and grinds against him. The need is growing stronger and Mark’s mind is short circuiting with how good he feels that he doesn’t even realize he’s begging against Jaebum’s mouth.

“Please...Bummie...please...need you…”

Mark’s moving his hips and mewling in pleasure as Jaebum’s cock rubs against his hole. Mark keeps doing it, enticing Jaebum to put his cock inside. His hole twitches and clenches down at the thought. And Mark wants it more. 

He cries out as Jaebum groans against his ear,

“Fuck, baby, you can’t do that.”

“But I want it. I want you inside me-” Mark cuts off into a loud moan as Jaebum starts kissing and biting along his neck.

Mark tilts his head to give Jaebum more access and finds himself becoming more riled up with each bite, kiss, nip. Jaebum sucks in love marks all around the collar and each time Mark is silently begging for Jaebum to go underneath. That he’ll take the collar off and mark over his pulse point. That he’ll bite and claim him---

Mark whines when Jaebum catches his hand and stops him from reaching up to undo the collar. Why won’t Jaebum claim him? Does he need to do more? Show him how much he wants this? Wants him? 

Jaebum intertwines their fingers and places their hands by the edge of the pool but Mark doesn’t want that. He wants to touch Jaebum. To let him know-

“Bummie please...want you...need you…”

Mark wants it so bad that his body is steadily thrumming for Jaebum. He’s almost overwhelmed with it as he’s never felt this strongly for someone before.

“I know, baby, I know,” even Jaebum is having a hard time controlling himself.

But he has to for Mark doesn’t know that he’s acting on those omega traits. That he’s trying to entice Jaebum to bite him with a mating claim that’ll mate them together forever. Mark doesn’t know fully about himself and with this part of him finally not being suppressed Mark is feeling it strongly that he’s almost feral with need of an alpha. He’s even tearing up at being denied but Jaebum is quick to distract him with another kiss. Though Jaebum can’t help but have some of his resolve be taken away by Mark’s love. It’s so sweet and addicting. Each kiss going straight to his heart and soul with his brain short circuiting. His hands become possessive as he wants to touch Mark all over. To continue to mark and leave his love dyed on his body. How badly he wants to go back to Mark’s neck and put his fangs over the pulse point that’ll make them inseparable for life. And Mark is now pushing back. He’s clinging, wrapping his legs tighter and hands moving up Jaebum’s body slowly. Riling Jaebum up more and more as he shows how much he needs Jaebum with each needy kiss. Voicing it out loud as his hands grip and meld before pushing his body back flush against Jaebum’s. 

“Jae…”

Mark digs his nails into Jaebum’s shoulders as he’s losing control. The need is a steady thump that matches his heart beat as his cock pulses and his hole aches. He needs Jaebum to take him. To just shove his cock in and have his way and he needs it now. So using Jaebum as support, he slides a hand down to touch himself. His hips jerk when he brushes against his cock and he lets out a shaky moan while burying his face into Jaebum’s neck. He can feel Jaebum’s hands grip underneath his thighs while groaning lowly,

“You touching yourself baby?” 

“Going crazy...need you…” Mark gets out before his breath hitches as Jaebum starts pulling on his swim trunks.

“Off,” Jaebum demands and Mark releases his legs so they slide them off and throw them up underneath the waterfall somewhere. 

Jaebum moves Mark’s legs to wrap back around him before he’s kneading his ass in the palm of his hands. Mark practically purrs in delight until it turns into a choked moan as fingers circle the rim. His body trembles in anticipation and he’s letting out little pleases before his back arches and mouth comes open in a silent moan. His collar jingles and strains against his neck as eyes roll into the back of his head from Jaebum sliding in two fingers. 

“Damn baby,” Jaebum is breathless from the beautiful sight as well as what he feels as he presses two fingers deeper into Mark’s right heat. “So wet for me. I can already feel you clamping down on just my fingers. You want more don’t you?” 

“Yes...more…”

Mark feels a little weird that his ass is leaking so much sticky substance that it makes him shy and blush more but with Jaebum telling him how much he likes it while fingering him...it’s turning him on and he finds himself liking it.

“Oh baby, knowing you’re like this because of me makes me want to shove my cock in right now. You got me so hard...fuck, I bet if we weren't in the pool I could smell how needy you are for me. Could feel you coating me with your slick and taste it….dammit, I really want to taste you.”

Jaebum almost whines toward the end of that sentence and it affects Mark. Makes him feel so good and wanting to please and entice this male more. To have more of his attention. To drive him just as crazy as he’s driving him. To keep him coming back for more and more until Jaebum’s only thought will be Mark and he won’t want anyone else. 

“Mmm, if only you could see yourself moving your hips back on my fingers. How beautiful and sexy you are that I can’t look away. But I can’t see all of you in the pool…”

Jaebum is becoming frustrated as he can’t take it anymore and removes his fingers. Mark whines, his eyes almost opening to plead with Jaebum when he finds himself being lifted some. He clings tighter before feeling Jaebum walking through the water before the sound of the waterfall grows louder and louder. Jaebum cradles Mark’s head to keep it down between his shoulder and neck when Mark feels water run down the top of his head and back as Jaebum walks through the waterfall and to the stairway underneath. It’s shaded and a lot more area hidden underneath the waterfall as the water blocks everything from view. Luckily there’s already some towels from earlier that Jaebum moves to how he likes before going down onto his knees and laying Mark back against them. 

“Bummie?” Mark voices as he isn’t sure if he can open his eyes yet.

He’s not scared because he fully trusts Jaebum and feels safe with him. The urge to connect is still strong but it’s calmed down a tad with all the movement. Jaebum allows a few more seconds to try and calm them both more before moving. He ends up cupping the side of Mark’s face and he leans into it before Mark feels Jaebum nuzzling close again,

“Keep them closed and I’ll reward you with what you want.”

Mark’s heart beats fast all over again at the promise. He can already feel Jaebum’s gaze taking everything in and though he’s shy, he doesn’t cover up. He likes having Jaebum’s eyes on him and when those possessive hands caress down his body, he finds himself spreading his legs so Jaebum can see more. 

“You’re not even doing anything and I’m so affected, Mark.”

Jaebum’s hard as a rock, his cock long since leaking steady precum and throbbing to be inside Mark. And Jaebum was right. Now that they’re out of the water, Jaebum can smell him and he smells so damn divine. He can see the clear substance leaking out now and sticking to those thick thighs. Unable to help himself, he leans down to have a taste. Mark cries out, his thighs holding Jaebum’s head in place as his body shakes from feeling Jaebum press a kiss against his hole.

“Shhh-Jae!”

Jaebum smirks at how much Mark is feeling it and losing himself because of him. And Jaebum wants to do more to Mark. His hands move to push Mark’s thighs back down and keeps him spread as he swipes his tongue out to have a taste. Both moan, Mark’s hand gripping into Jaebum’s hair to have something to hold onto as Jaebum can’t help himself. He has to taste him again. And again. And again. He tastes so good and more slick keeps coating his tongue as he’s getting wetter and wetter just for Jaebum. God Mark is gonna feel so good around his cock and with this much slick he could shove his knot right in---

Shit. Jaebum needs to stop or he’ll do it too. He can already feel the base of his cock ready to form a knot for Mark to take. But he can’t. Mark doesn’t know hybrids exist. Not yet anyway. So he pulls away and Mark lets out heavy pants as he tries to catch his breath with his body no longer convulsing from the intense pleasure. Jaebum licks his lips as he tries to calm himself but looking at Mark, god, just look at him. Body all flush and beautiful with several love markings imprinted on his skin and his cock still full and red even after cumming on his stomach...it has Jaebum’s chest swelling with emotion and his own cock pulsing. He can’t hold back anymore. He needs to be inside. 

Leaning forward, Jaebum pulls Mark into another kiss as he rubs his clothed cock against Mark’s and listens to Mark let out a shaky moan before it turns needy. Hands are moving and Mark is biting his bottom lip as he tries to pull down Jaebum’s swim trunks. 

“I’ve been good...please…”

Jaebum helps to take off his swim trunks before positioning himself and leaning back. His hands massage along Mark’s hips as he slowly moves his cock back and forth along Mark’s hole and cock. 

“You have been good...so good for me, baby. Are you ready for your prize? Do you think you can handle it?” 

Mark can feel how hard Jaebum is. Can feel when it runs over his own cock of how much bigger and thicker it is. It’s just like the toy and knowing how good the toy felt makes Mark really want Jaebum’s cock in him more.

“I can take you...can take you so good…”

Mark throws one arm over his eyes cause he really wants to look but can’t while his other hand goes down to feel. He can hear Jaebum’s breath stutter. Can feel his cock pulse and the veins and the thick head. How Jaebum’s hips thrust and the sounds of pleasure as Mark strokes him. Jaebum’s been holding back all this time as he put Mark’s pleasure above his own and now Mark wants to please him. Wants to give Jaebum his reward too. 

“Put it in...wanna feel you inside...wanna make you feel good too...yeah, yeah...just like that...please...wanna feel a real cock...wanna feel you-”

Mark’s brain is short circuiting again as Jaebum’s head presses against his hole. He’s begging, pleading with Jaebum to shove his cock in as his hips move on their own accord and he tries to take in Jaebum’s by himself. And lord, Jaebum’s resolve is breaking with how needy Mark is becoming and the words he’s saying. Admitting to Jaebum and how is Jaebum supposed to not react when Mark just told him he’ll be his first?! He can’t resist this beautiful creature anymore and holds Mark by his hips before pushing in. And Mark takes him so perfectly. His wet heat sucks him in and tries to pull him in deeper that Jaebum’s hips thrust his cock all the way to the hilt. Both moan, Mark’s more of a cry at finally being filled. Jaebum has to still so he doesn’t cum right away from how tight Mark is clamped down on him while Mark is feeling so much. He finally has Jaebum inside him. He finally has the real thing and it’s so much better than any toy or dream he’s had. 

“Oh,” Mark lets out, his hand coming to feel around the rim where they’re connected. “You’re inside me.

He clenches down again and Jaebum’s groans, his eyes unable to look away from where they’re connected as he’s just as affected as Mark. 

“If you keep clenching down I’ll cum. You have to relax baby.”

“But it feels good…can feel you...” 

“I feel it too,” Jaebum lets out breathlessly, “But I’ll make it feel even better.”

Hearing the promise behind those words has Mark obeying and trying to be still. He takes several breaths before his body relaxes and Jaebum takes that chance to move his hips back before pushing them back forward. And Jaebum wasn’t lying. It got better. 

Mark’s hands scramble for purchase on anything he can hold so they go to Jaebum’s arms and he clings as one moan is brought forth after the next. Jaebum sets that slow build up. Each timed thrust hitting deep inside him and brushing that sweet spot. 

“Bummie...more…” 

He wants to feel more. Wants to feel Jaebum show that passion he showed earlier when they were making out. He wants Jaebum to not hold back and fuck him hard and fast. 

“Harder...fuck me harder…”

God damn. Mark knew all the right buttons to push and Jaebum’s hips snapped with the next thrust. And when Mark cries out in pleasure and gets even wetter, Jaebum loses control. His instincts take over as he’s lifting Mark’s hips and fucking into him with abandon now. Mark gets even louder, noises ripped out of him as Jaebum slams into his sweet spot over and over.

“There!...don’t stop…don’t-”

Mark can’t form sentences as it feels too good. But is Jaebum feeling just as good? Mark wants to look. He wants to see Jaebum feeling good too. Why can’t he look? 

“Jae...Jae...look...wanna see…”

Especially when he feels something brush against his leg. What was that? And the pinpricks against his hips…

Fuck, it feels so good. Jaebum’s losing himself with how good Mark makes him feel. How he’s drowning in Mark’s intoxicating scent. He can’t stop his hips from slamming into Mark hard and fast. Each time, Mark’s ass kisses his hips before bouncing off just to meet again. The sounds are like music to his ears. From hearing Mark sing for him and the constant jingle of Mark’s collar. Mark looks so good in it. And he loves that he’s making Mark feel good. Can hear how wet Mark is and how he gets loud when Jaebum hits right against that spot. Jaebum can’t look away either. His eyes taking in everything of Mark before going to look at them connecting. It makes his cock pulse knowing he’s inside this omega. His omega...his mate…

“B-Bummie!”

His heart swells with more emotion and he finds himself wanting to love on Mark even more. That he wishes he could do everything at once so Mark can truly know how much he feels for him. He wants to mark him more. Wants to kiss, nip, bite. Claim him. He wants to cum so deep in him that everyone will know who he belongs to. That no one else is allowed to touch him or see him like this. Just him. Only him…

And he’s saying all of this out loud. Growling and groaning it out with each thrust. And those eyes, they’re so wild and dangerous yet so expressive with the passion and emotions he feels for Mark.

“You said you wanted to be special to me but you have no idea...you’re so much more than that to me...and I can’t...I can’t stop…”

His ears are out and his fangs dripping with saliva as he’s close to cumming. He needs to stop before he exposes himself but he can’t. Mark makes him want to be himself. To give his all. And he knows he’s fucked when he looks away from where they’re connected to see Mark is about to open his eyes--

Jaebum leans down and kisses Mark passionately. Mark lets out a noise but keeps his eyes closed as Jaebum moves him so they can be closer and he’s now hitting even deeper. 

“Wait...Bummie...too much…” Mark wants to see Jaebum. To say what he wanted to say but Jaebum keeps going and Mark can’t stop this feeling. “Jae...Jae...can’t...too good...gonna cum…”

Mark clings as Jaebum holds him in place and Mark can only just take. It feels too good from Jaebum fucking him deep and fast and from how he’s kissing him. Mark can barely breathe as his noises and moans are turning shaky and breathless as Jaebum doesn’t stop.

“Cum...cumming...JAE!” 

Mark convulses as he cums hard between them with a cry of Jaebum’s name. Jaebum can feel Mark clamp down on him and can’t hold back himself as he thrusts a few more times before cumming deep inside him with Mark’s name spoken against his ear. Mark’s one hand slips down from Jaebum’s shoulder and feels something etched deep into the skin but he’s too far gone at the moment to process this. Not when his mind is blank and he’s slowly coming down from all the pleasure. By the time he does a few minutes later and opens his eyes, Jaebum is back to normal and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Mark lets out a noise at the affection and lifts his head for he craves for more. Jaebum smiles before giving another and moving down Mark’s face till he can press a kiss softly to his lips. Mark can’t be upset because he was the one who told Jaebum to go harder in the first place and though he didn’t get the chance to say what he wanted to, he knows he’ll be able to say it one day. 

A smile forms on Mark’s face as it settles in that they’re together now. That this really happened. And finally being able to look now, he can see that Jaebum is just as happy as he is. Though he still wonders why Jaebum wouldn’t let him look before. Was he shy about something? Maybe it's because he knew Mark would combust on the spot if he saw that smirk. Mark can’t think too into it as he moves his hand and that’s when he feels the tattoo on Jaebum’s back.

“Does it cover your entire back?” Mark asks.

Mark thought he saw glimpses of something earlier in the pool but with all the fun and movement before Jaebum sulked in the corner, Mark couldn’t get a good look at it. Jaebum nods while holding Mark close.

“It’s important to me and my family.”

Mark’s smile softens as he knows about Jaebum’s family dying in a horrible accident and that Jaebum was an orphan from a young age. It goes silent for a while as Mark holds Jaebum as well while letting his one hand soothingly move along his back. It isn’t until after Jaebum pulls out and they’re both cleaned up and dressed that Mark speaks.

“Can I see it?” 

Jaebum can tell Mark is genuinely interested in knowing more about him and it makes his chest swell with emotion. Mark is such a sweet and caring person and it reminds Jaebum that Mark is human and that he himself is a hybrid. It hurts a bit because this was dangerous on so many levels. They’re basically from two different worlds and Jaebum should try and keep Mark out of his as much as possible but he can’t do that anymore. Even if it’ll hurt more when Mark learns the truth. He’ll cherish the moments he can have with him and give him anything he desires.

So with a small smile, he turns around and let’s Mark see but what happens next he doesn’t expect. It makes his heart beat fast as he feels Mark’s fingers come to trace over the panther. How gentle he was being. Like he was touching something precious. And Jaebum can feel Mark map it out, trace it into his memory before he finds his breath hitching as Mark presses a kiss to the panther’s forehead. Still facing away, Jaebum is in awe of Mark.

“I just want you to know that whatever it is you think you can’t let me know...it’s ok. I’ll wait however long until you’re ready and even then, it won’t change how I feel about you other than make me love you more because you’ll be showing me more of you and it’ll make me happy knowing that you will feel comfortable enough to let me see more parts of you.” 

Jaebum turns around and sees Mark’s smile and those bright eyes. He pulls Mark into his arms and kisses him underneath the waterfall and though Jaebum doesn’t say it, Mark can feel it through the kiss. And as his smile grows, he pulls Jaebum back down into another kiss. And another. 

Unfortunately, they only make it to twelve kisses before they hear Jackson’s loud voice calling out for his brother…


	10. Chapter 10

“Yien!” 

Jackson comes running and cups Mark’s face, 

“Did he hurt you? I’ll beat him up if he did.”

He’s already moving his hands to check and already looking furious at all the love marks on his neck and chest. He’s ready to express it too but then he’s suddenly shoved into the pool by Youngjae. 

“Looks like you two are finally finished,” Youngjae teases lightly.

Mark blushes before he finds Jaebum wrapping his arms around his waist from behind.

“Why’d you guys have to interrupt? I was still loving on him,” Jaebum sulks.

Bam snorts as him and the others appear. Jackson comes up for air finally and huffs,

“What was that for?!” 

“Because no fights are allowed to break out. Besides, I think it’s safe to assume Mark liked it,” Jinyoung winks toward Mark who goes beet red and turns around in Jaebum’s hold to hide. 

Jaebum’s sulk turns into a smirk as Mark is definitely feeling him up with his hands squeezing his pecs for comfort. Yugyeom ends up offering a helping hand to get Jackson out of the pool before Jackson sulks while holding Jinyoung now.

“Can we not talk about Jaebum deflowering my brother!” Jackson wails with dramatic effects as Jinyoung provides comfort.

“Damn, I wanted to know the details though,” Bam states before Yugyeom picks him up and throws him into the pool. 

“No, we’re going to continue our pool fun and then eat yummy food,” Yugyeom demands.

Mark instantly perks up, “Food?” 

Soon the others hear his stomach growl and Mark gets that look on his face cause he knows what happened the last time and right on cue, the others start to freak out.

“How could we let him go hungry?!” Youngjae shouts as he’s halfway toward the grill right now. 

Mark doesn’t even know how Jackson already made it there nor did he want to acknowledge how Bam lost his swim trunks in the water and was now butt naked and rushing into the pool house. Jinyoung is listing off all the things they need while Yugyeom listens before heading into the actual house to get the supplies they need all while Mark is taken off guard by Jaebum as he suddenly picks him up and throws him over his shoulder.

“Bummie, I-I can walk,” Mark gets out as he tries not to think about how much he likes being manhandled.

“No.”

It’s all Jaebum says like it’s final and adds a smack to Mark’s bottom. Mark lets out a noise at this and swears Jaebum has a shit eating grin on his face as he’s enjoying this way too much. Especially when his one hand keeps coming up to play with Mark’s butt. 

“Bummie!” Mark gets onto him but hearing Jaebum’s laughter has Mark smiling.

And really, Mark has a great view himself as he looks down. And yes, he definitely groped those wonderful globes while he had the chance.

Mark stares at the big table in the pool house where every inch of space is covered with all sorts of goodies. And they’re not even done yet! Jackson and Jaebum are still at the grill pit cooking away. Jinyoung and Youngjae are in the kitchen area still making more side items while Yugyeom and Bam have been sneaking bites of food and anytime the others look because they’re making noises at how good the food is, they pretend to lip lock. Mark finds it really amusing and giggles each time before the two end up feeding him as well. So Mark sits happily munching away and completely unaware of the talk going on outside.

“Bro, you were so loud and obvious with what you were doing,” Jackson states while slapping steak on the grill.

Jaebum stands beside him and listens to Jackson let it all out.

“I have super hearing you know and though no one else could hear from that far, I could! At least you had the decency to block him from our view.”

Jaebum listens intently but as he’s listening, he notices there’s no bite behind his words like he thought there’d be. And the fact that Jackson knew but didn’t stop him had him very curious and it shows on his face. Jackson stops his rant and just stares at him for a few seconds before focusing on turning the steak.

“Believe me, everything in me wanted me to stop you but…”

Jackson thinks back to earlier today. To how much Mark missed Jaebum and how clear it was to see of his feelings toward Jaebum. And though the conversation between Jaebum and Mark was supposed to be private, Jackson overheard parts of it and knew Mark was confessing to Jaebum and well...Jackson couldn’t interfere with that. Nor would he let the others interfere who looked ready to at any second. In fact, it was actually Jackson that told them to turn on the music loud and kept them away as he told them what went down before they came here. 

Jaebum helps by tearing the meat as well as prepping some more to go on the grill as Jackson is thinking of how he wants to say this. And he thanks Jaebum silently for being patient and waiting for him to gather his thoughts and feelings.

“Since I was young, it was ingrained in me to keep Yien from the world we live in but really I think it’s because my parents were scared they couldn’t protect Yien from the cruel reality. And honestly, I felt the same for a very long time until I met you guys. And you, you take everything head on with no hesitation. You speak straight from the heart and follow your instincts and you're one damn great leader. I wouldn’t be in this pack or swear my loyalty to you if I thought anything less of you. And when I told you that if Yien had to be with anyone I would rather it be you than some asshole and I meant that. Even then, I don’t want to force him into anything so I was against it when I found out your feelings toward him...but it seems I had nothing to worry about all this time.”

Jackson smiles fondly as he looks up from the grill and at Jaebum.

“You really make my brother happy, Jaebum. Now, more than ever I know that it was fate that we’d meet and I know that you’ll treat him right. I’m...ready to let him know the truth about hybrids...about us...about everything. I think it’s been time actually but I know that he’ll accept it easier with you around.”

Jaebum ends up matching Jackson’s smile as he clamps a hand on Jackson’s shoulder and squeezes,

“Are you giving me your blessing?” he teases.

Jackson makes a noise at this before playfully nudging Jaebum’s shoulder with his own,

“Bro!” 

Jaebum lets out his laugh before growing serious,

“I appreciate it, Jackson. I really do. I may be hot headed and do stupid things at times and though I’m labeled as one of the top ten notorious leaders, I’m not heartless. I care about my pack and my people. I was always told that it was the reason for my clan’s downfall but I think it’s my strength and power. That love is a very powerful thing and with it, not only can it heal all things, it can build things back up and hold everything together. It’s a motto my family taught me and it’ll forever remain something I firmly believe in. And now look at where we are.”

Jaebum has come far. Just like each and every one of them. They’ve all come together and with the love and care they have for each other, they have reached the top and continue to grow. And the way Jaebum’s expression softens as he begins to talk about Mark, lets Jackson know Mark is in good hands and will truly be cherished.

“I never thought I’d have a mate if we’re being honest. But after meeting Mark, he’s all I see. And I will do everything in my power so he never loses himself to the cruel reality of this world. I’m lucky enough to be able to hold something so precious and I don’t ever want to fuck this up...I love him.”

And Jackson knows this. From the start, he knew this. With how gentle Jaebum is toward Mark. How he worries and watches over him. How he values the things Mark likes and remains a gentleman toward him. He could’ve taken Mark by force. Could’ve thrown him into the harsh reality but he hasn’t. And he’s even respected Jackson’s wishes for he values the pack just as highly and because he knows how close the two brothers are.

“I mean you did go and try and hole yourself up for a few days there,” Jackson teases back like Jaebum did earlier and the face Jaebum makes has Jackson laughing a bit now.

“Hey mistakes will happen. No one is perfect, but just like then, you’ll have the pack to back you up and help you get it right.”

Jaebum grins, “So you are giving me your blessing-”

His dinosaur laugh comes out as Jackson shoves him,

“Just because I’m letting you be with my brother doesn’t mean I still won’t kick your ass. And if Yien ever cries out of missing you again I swear I’ll become your worst nightmare!”

The two hug until the words sink in of the one part Jackson said. Jaebum suddenly pulls back,

“Wait, Mark cried?”

Jackson’s face said it all and Jaebum feels his heart swell with so much emotion. Mark was too adorable! Just imagining Mark crying because he missed him made Jaebum want to pounce again.

“Oh no, it’s literally been thirty minutes,” Jackson starts as he tries to stop Jaebum but it's too late.

Jaebum takes off toward the pool house and in his excitement and thoughts of Mark, he doesn’t even realize he’s shifting.

“Shit, shit, Jaebum!” 

Jaebum is just so happy with the strong need to get to his mate that shifting came naturally and it’s like second skin so he’s not even thinking about it and soon paws are about to enter the tiny home.

Mark has his back turned away from all windows and doors as he’s focused on the food. It isn’t until Bam about chokes that Mark lifts his head from his plate to look at Bam. 

“Is he ok?” 

Yugyeom beats on Bam’s back and when Bam can finally suck in air probably this time without food being in his mouth, he elbows Yugyeom and gestures with his head toward the window. Yugyeom is confused until he glances up and then he’s gasping.

“Mark!” Yugyeom turns around fast.

Him shouting catches Youngjae’s and Jinyoung’s attention but they don’t need any gestures to what is going on as a giant feline is bounding in through the door the next second with Jackson shouting,

“Abort mission! Abort!”

Yugyeom and Bam can’t get to Mark fast enough as Mark is turning to look at Jackson’s shouting. Neither Youngjae nor Jinyoung can cover enough ground either though they try and all of them watch as Mark takes in a black panther running toward him. Mark’s eyes go wide but he doesn’t move as Jaebum jumps right into the air and straight at him-----

Pounce.

Mark finds himself on the ground with the black feline caging him in with his body over him. His tail is hitting the ground excitedly as Jaebum lets out many happy feline noises and nuzzles against his face. And Mark...Mark is beginning to recall that this is very familiar for some reason.

“Oh my god, oh my god, this isn’t how I thought we’d tell him!” Jackson is on his knees and freaking out with his hands clamps to the side of his face.

The others all remain still as they gauge Mark’s reaction but it’s so hard to tell with Jaebum laying on top of him and trying to smother him with his love. And really, they’re waiting for Jaebum to realize what he just did.

Meanwhile, Mark recalls this sensation. To the warmth and soft fur to the same weight as that one time. Even down to the whiskers tickling his face and the nose nudging his chin up so they can nuzzle closer and rub their scent on them. And speaking of scents...he smells like…

But it isn’t until the panther pulls his head back and opens his eyes that it clicks. And the feeling Mark had from looking at Jaebum’s tattoo lets him know he was right. For the moment Mark looks into those eyes, he’s looking at Jaebum back in the bathroom that one time and a few other times he’s swear he’s seen these eyes. And it’s also at this moment where Mark recalls when he was getting sick and on the phone with Jackson, that there was a dark figure that came into his room before the same thing happened like it did now…

“It’s you…”

Mark says it breathlessly and Jaebum soon realizes what he just did. His tail stops thumping and goes completely still as silence fills the air. The two remain just staring at one another until Jaebum does what his instincts tell him to do. 

Hide.

And off Jaebum goes as he bolts straight for the door.

“Wait-” Mark tries to get out but Jaebum is too fast.

It doesn’t stop Mark as he gets up to chase after him. The others watch in awe as Mark didn’t react like they thought he would. For normally, anyone would freak out, scream, or run. But Mark is instead going after Jaebum.

“Bummie!” Mark exits the pool house and stops for a second to see where he could’ve gone.

It’s quiet other than the waterfall in the distance and Mark thinks at first that Jaebum might’ve gone into the big house when he spots something in the reflection of the water. It’s a long black tail and when he looks up from the water to where it’s coming from, he sees it’s Jaebum’s tail that is sticking out from the bush. Mark can’t stop the smile from forming on his face but Mark doesn’t approach him. Instead, he sits down where he’s at by the edge of the pool and dips his feet into the water. He hums softly while moving his feet gently back and forth to create small waves. He doesn’t look up but he can see in the reflection that Jaebum is still there. And after a few moments, he can see Jaebum peeking his head out from behind the bush. Mark’s smile grows at how cute Jaebum is being before Mark looks up and right at him. Jaebum freaks and darts down again and Mark lets out that adorable giggle.

“You’re really just a big softie aren’t you?” Mark teases lightly and giggles more when he sees the tail thump against the ground in defiance. 

Mark pulls his feet out and hugs his legs close as he leans his head onto his knees as his expression softens,

“Why are you hiding? Was this why you didn’t want me to open my eyes? Because this side of you was showing?” Mark asks gently.

He doesn’t hear a reply but he knows Jaebum is listening.

“I know I told you that until you were ready that I wouldn’t pry and would wait but I’m afraid I might’ve already known. Though, not to this full extent but I was on the right track after seeing your tattoo. For you see, you’ve already shown me glimpses of this side and the one where you were all of you was when I was sick right? You’re the one that came to comfort me and keep me safe until Gaga arrived right?”

Jaebum peeks his head back out and they lock eyes. Mark gives him a big soft smile,

“Were you expecting me to be scared of you?”

Mark tilts his head to the side and his eyes still shine with so much light and happiness.

“You’re still you, Bummie. And I want you to know that this doesn’t change anything between us. I mean, you accepted me with my butt issues and I think that’s much weirder than you being able to shift into a panther.”

Mark stops for a moment as he gets shy saying the butt issues part but he gathers courage to keep going because he wants Jaebum to know that it’s ok.

“But if you still aren’t ready then we can pretend this moment didn’t happen. Just know that you’re still the one I fell in love with regardless of what you are.” 

Mark says it with such emotion and goes all eye smile with the two canines peeking out before it settles in with what Mark just said. And Mark starts to have a mini freak out cause he just confessed big time now. It was what he wanted to say when they were having sex but didn’t get the chance. And honestly it just came right out naturally but it was still such a big thing! It was one thing to really like someone. But to confess they love them? 

Mark is beet red and getting super shy as he waves his hands in front of him.

“I--I-” Mark is stumbling for words to say.

His eyes are squeezed shut and he has no idea what he just did to Jaebum. Jaebum is beyond happy. God, Mark was so precious to him and Mark showing his heart and soul over and over to Jaebum has him loving Mark even more. And he can’t resist anymore as he doesn’t hesitate. Not even with the water between them. He runs from behind the bush and jumps straight into the water. The loud splash takes Mark away from his freak out as he sees the black panther swimming toward him before the giant paws are seen on either side of Mark’s legs. Mark watches the panther launch itself up but shifts while doing so and soon Mark finds himself gently put on his back once again but with Jaebum in his normal form. One strong arm is wrapped around his waist while the other caresses Mark’s face as Jaebum is mere inches from him. Their breaths mingle and those wild and dangerous eyes stare into his.

“Say it again.”

Mark’s own hands cling to Jaebum’s biceps as his heart beats so fast but not from being scared. Oh no. It’s from how much this man affects him and his feelings toward him. And he’s still shy and wants to hide but he also doesn’t want to look away from those eyes that make him feel so warm and safe.

“I...I love you.” 

The expression that comes forth on Jaebum’s face has Mark’s heart skip a beat before it makes his heart swell with more emotions.

“Again.”

“I love you,” Mark says it without stuttering this time and just as much emotion as each time he says it.

And Jaebum, he’s in paradise knowing his mate loves him. Just hearing him say it has him ecstatic and feel so alive and happy. He can’t help but want to shower him in more love. To let him know how much he loves him back. With his head leaning down and Mark leaning up to close the gap, Jaebum barely gets out, ‘Again’ before the two are kissing heatedly and passionately. And Jaebum being the gentleman that he is, is quick to move Mark off the hot pavement and into the pool where Mark wraps his legs around his waist and arms around his neck as the kiss deepens.

The others watch fondly from the pool house as they cheer and holler before those sounds turn into cries of, ‘Oh shit!’ and shouts of panic.

“The grill is on fire!” Yugyeom exclaims.

The two part and find that the grill is indeed on fire as Jackson and Bam are freaking out and trying to put it out while Youngjae is leaning into the door frame while laughing and Jinyoung comes back out of the pool house with a light huff as he closes the lid of the grill before using a fire extinguisher to put out any of the fire that escaped. Yugyeom praises Jinyoung while Jackson and Bam cry over the burnt meat now. Really, you would wonder how this pack was such a badass clan. And when Mark giggles away, Jaebum can’t help but grin himself while holding Mark close and when he looks back at his mate, he’s already before pulling him in for another kiss…

Mark fits in perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind is all over the place today so I did a little inbetween chapter to help me try and not get too lost into the dark thoughts. Hope you enjoy

The sounds of cards being shuffled is heard along with a poker chip being messed with. But Bam is super focused even as Jimin smirks at him from across the table.

“You sure you don’t want to back out now?”

Bam matches Jimin’s smirk with one of his own,

“You sure you aren’t the one who wants to back out?”

Jimin snorts, “How am I supposed to take you seriously with a kitty bandaid on your cheek?!”

“Hey! Don’t knock the bandaid!” A voice next to Bam hollers.

Soon Jackson is seen ready to throw down as he bares his fangs but Taehyung can’t help but snicker as Jackson has several kitty bandaids on his hands and arms with one up by his eye.

“Oh, you sound so fearless,” Taehyung teases but Jungkook whines,

“I want kitty bandaids.”

“We’ll get you some after this,” Suga states from his sitting position and his feet propped up on the table.

“Yeah, with all the money we’ll be winning we can buy you a whole store and fill it with bandaids,” Jhope adds.

“You guys haven’t won yet,” Yugyeom declares from his spot on the other side of Bam.

“Don’t get cocky now,” Youngjae warns the Bangtan clan as he makes himself comfortable.

One of the ‘staff members’ stands at the front of the table as they just finished shuffling the cards and gets ready to keep going when they give the signal. Right now, a huge pile of money sits in the middle as the waged bet and tensions are high. Well, they would be if the kitty bandaids didn’t keep distracting them. 

“We’re not. But why the hell are the bandaids so bright?” Suga questions.

“Did you run out of supplies?” Jimin asks out of concern.

Now BTS are very competitive as well as the pack when it comes to games and such but these two clans have been allies and good friends for so long now that they’re practically family. So even if a game waging on a million dollars sits in the middle of the table, that doesn’t stop them from caring and being themselves with each other. Besides, this was like a weekly thing where they’d get together. Usually with everyone but duties call you know. Bam nods to the dealer and the game is ready to continue.

“No, my brother accidentally caught us when we got back from dealing with those trespassers,” Jackson admits.

Cards are being dealt and each one figuring out what they plan to do while keeping the conversation going.

“Ah, Mark? It’s been so long since we’ve seen him,” Suga smiles fondly as he remembers the small moments he had with Mark.

“Does he know now?” Jhope asks and the others shake their head.

“Not yet. Though he knows Jaebum is a panther now. He still has yet to know that his brother is a wolf,” Youngjae explains.

“What are you guys waiting for? You need to tell him,” Taehyung says.

“Yeah. Just imagined when Mark finds out BTS consists of all hybrids,” Jimin smiles playfully.

“One day at a time,” Jackson huffs out as he folds this round.

“But he took finding out about Jaebum well?” Jungkook is curious.

And judging by the others’ smile it went well.

“It was cute. Mark is really too sweet,” Yugyeom gushes.

“Jaebum stuck to him like glue the rest of the night and didn’t want to part the next morning,” Youngjae coos.

“Is that why he’s been sulking like a drenched cat? Because Mark isn’t here?” Jimin asks and Suga glares at him as he wonders what he means by that. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look. You felines do this thing when you don’t get your way or when you sulk.”

“I do not,” Suga denies.

All of them give him a look, especially Taehyung, “Even I do it.”

“I think it’s cute,” Jungkook beams, “You do it a lot when you run out of alcohol or Jhope isn’t around.”

Suga flushes as Jhope gives him a sly smile before Suga growls under his breath,

“Just play your turn.”

Things start to pick up and the guys focus on the game as it’s getting heated. Several are soon knocked out and it’s Bam left against Jimin as the others cheer each other on. 

“You can still back out and I’ll let you keep what you have,” Jimin offers.

Bam laughs as he points at him, “You sound like you got a losing hand there and if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s winning money. Isn’t that right bae?” Bam takes this chance to look at Yugyeom who groans while slumping back in his seat.

“Don’t remind me of that stupid bet!”

Bam turns his attention back on Jimin and soon both go all in. the others wait with anticipation on who has the winning hand and on the count of three, the two lay out their cards. Bam shouts in glee and stands up out of his chair as Jimin lets out noises of despair.

“Read them and weep baby!”

“You had to of cheated!” Taehyung exclaims and Bam gasps as he puts a hand to his chest,

“Me? Cheat?! How dare you!”   
“He won it fair and square,” Youngjae backs up Bam.

“Yeah, so if you’ll excuse me,” Bam leans over the table to pull the cash to him when he feels someone behind him, “Oh hi Mark.”

Bam says it simply while he starts counting his money until it clicks that Mark is really standing there. Flailing with a loud gasp, Bam turns around and tries to hide the large sum of money behind him.

“Mark! What are you doing here? How’d you get in so quietly? Shouldn’t have someone noticed you came in?” Bam takes that moment to eye the hybrids with a glare.

Bts apparently knew and found it amusing while Jackson pouts cause Mark’s scent had been drowned in Jaebum’s scent so he mistook Mark for Jaebum until it was too late. Mark giggles at Bam’s silliness.

“I came to find Bummie but I heard a lot of commotion in here and came to see what the fun was all about. What game are you guys playing?”

Mark really was too cute. He didn’t even realize what he walked into. That it could’ve been really dangerous if the pack was with another group that wasn’t Bts. Who the hell let Mark just wander around with no supervision? Jaebum is gonna have them killed! 

“Mark!” Jungkook exclaims as he bounces over to glomp him into a hug.

Soon Mark was being pulled by Taehyung and into his arms for a big bear hug before Jimin pried him from Taehyung’s arms and into his. 

“It’s been way too long!” Jimin says as he squishes their faces together.

“You’re hogging him. Give him back,” Taehyung demands.

“Over my dead body-hey!” Jimin glares at Jhope who takes Mark with ease while Jimin was distracted.

Mark ends up cradled between Jhope and Suga.

“No need to suffocate him, jeez,” Suga lets out.

Mark looks down and notices things propped up against the table leg,

“Are those swords?” 

The pack starts to panic. Of course they’ve been panicking already cause Bts has several weapons hidden on their person but Suga has two katanas he likes to carry around. Mark reaches for them and normally Suga would murder anyone who tried to touch his beloved swords but he has a soft spot for Mark and doesn’t do anything but smile softly as Mark picks up the sheathed swords and brings them closer.

“Careful, they can slice through you easily,” he says as he moves his hands to redirect Mark’s hand placement.

Mark’s face lights up as Suga helps him take one out of its sheath and the shiny blade is revealed. Mark can see his reflection on it and Suga’s killer smirk before he’s putting the sword back up.

“Yien! Come back to me! Your brother misses you!” Jackson urges so he can get Mark away from the dangerous weapons.

Mark perks up at hearing Jackson’s voice and goes to get up. It’s at the same time Jimin and Taehyung start shoving the other and rough housing as they’re still bickering over who can hug Mark when Mark’s foot steps on something. Looking down, he lifts his foot up and finds some cards that fell out of Jimin’s sleeve. Picking them up before straightening back up, Mark is confused,

“Playing cards?” 

The pack all point and gasp, “You’re the one who cheated!” 

It’s at the same time, cards fall out of Yugyeom’s sleeve and onto the table. Silence falls as Yugyeom laughs nervously before Bts takes in Bam and Youngjae trying to stuff the money into their pockets. Jackson is already pulling Mark to him before Jimin jumps onto the table to grab toward the money.

“You cheated too so that means I get half this money!” 

“Like hell! You still lost with cheating so I’m still the winner!” Bam hollers back.

Chaos is soon taking place as it gets loud with bickering and things flying everywhere. Poker chips clatter and some money goes into the air. The table is even toppling over as Mark watches in shock before pouting,

“But I wanted to play with you guys too.”

Instantly, everyone stops and looks to Mark before a moment passes and then they’re all moving at once. They’re righting the table and collecting all the chips before putting the money back up onto the table. Moving the chairs and adding another, they tell the dealer to start shuffling the cards again before gently guiding Mark to sit.

“You can play with us,” Jungkook says.

“Do you know how to play?” Youngjae asks next.

“We can teach you, don’t worry,” Jhope gives his signature smile.

Mark’s eyes shine with light and excitement as the guys help to teach him how to play and do a practice round before the real game starts…

And this is how Jaebum finds Mark. After finding out that Wonho let Mark get through without supervision, he was ready to go on a hunt until he found his baby but soon found out from Jinyoung that Jackson texted that Mark was with them. But that wasn’t all. Mark was kicking ass. And upon entering the room, he takes in Mark winning once again against everyone at the table and that what was once one mil ended up growing even more as the others kept betting and saying that Mark just had beginner’s luck. 

“I won again!” Mark exclaims in excitement and the others all let out noises of losing.

“He’s too good!” Jimin deflates as Taehyung gives up.

Mark is too adorable as he beams at them.

“I can’t even be mad at him!” Bam sighs out as he leans back against Yugyeom.

“Even if he didn’t win, I would’ve given him all the money,” Yugyeom admits.

“I was gonna try and win it all for you Yien, but looks like you didn’t need my help at all,” Jackson says as he leans his face into his hand.

The others are alerted to Jaebum being in the room, but Jaebum shakes his head so the others won’t alert Mark just yet. Youngjae tries to hold back his smirk before he can’t help but ask,

“So what are you gonna do with all this money? It’s yours.”

Mark points to himself, “Me? This is real money? I thought it was fake.”

Suga finds his gummy smile coming out as Jhope beats the table in laughter. How pure can he be?! 

“Nope. All real. You worked hard for it so you can do whatever you want with it,” Jungkook encourages.

“Oh,” Mark says in awe as he takes a second to think about it before his smile grows,

“I can finally get Bummie a gift and take him out to those fancy restaurants he likes.”

The way Mark says it with that lovely smile and eyes that shine with such passion for Jaebum was such a beautiful and intimate moment to see before Mark then looks to the others,

“But I also want to take you guys out too. You all helped me win this money and I want to spend more time with you all.”

All their hearts swell with emotion for Mark. Jackson tears up and is ready to fling himself at his brother when Jaebum decides to make his presence known to Mark. 

“Hmm?” Mark lets out as he feels someone behind him and looks up to find Jaebum looking down with a big grin on his face.

“Hey baby.”

Mark lights up with a big grin of his own, “Bummie!” 

Mark makes a kissy face in which Jaebum leans down to give him a sweet kiss before Jin and Namjoon appear with Jinyoung.

“Looks like we missed out on some fun,” Jin says.

“We could hear you guys all the way down the hall,” Jinyoung states.

“I know our meetings can be boring but you don’t have to rub it in on how boring,” Namjoon teases.

“I thought Yugyeom falling asleep the last time made it obvious,” Youngjae says.

Namjoon chuckles a bit.

“But Bummie! You can’t be mad at Wonho. I asked him to keep it a secret that I was here cause I wanted to surprise you. I ended up distracted though,” Mark pouts as he realizes he’s been found before he could surprise Jaebum. 

Jaebum tilts his head curiously, “Surprise me with what?” 

Mark starts to get all shy, “Well...I overheard Jinyoung and Jackson saying how you’ve been down at work so I wanted to come surprise you and make you feel better and you’ve told me that my kisses give you energy. That’s why we kissed exactly one hundred times before you left that morning right?” 

The others fail to hold back their laughter though they try to muffle and cover it up. Jaebum was such a romantic sap and knowing he convinced Mark to do that so Jaebum would be ‘energized’ is such a dorky thing he’d do. Jaebum isn’t deterred though for he’ll be as much of a sap as he wants because he loves Mark and nothing will stop him from loving on him.

Nuzzling close, Jaebum took Mark out of the chair and into his arms. The others can see how happy Jaebum is and how just seeing Mark brightened his day and he was no longer grumpy. This panther was so predictable. 

“How bout we go snuggle in my office then?” 

So very predictable. And snuggle their ass! Jaebum’s tail was even out and swaying back and forth in excitement and playfulness. This man was not going to the office to snuggle but to do much more.

“You two can do that later! Mark already offered us lunch!” Jungkook whines.

“Yeah! Food!” Jimin, Taehyung, Yugyeom and Bam agree.

“Food! Food! Food!” Jackson and Youngjae cheer together.

“Seems like it’s settled then,” Jinyoung says.

“Where should we go?” Jin asks.

“It has been a while since we all went out to eat together,” Namjoon admits.

Mark perks up before pulling on Jaebum’s hand, “We should go to the one you took me too. We never did get to eat there. Come, it’ll be my treat.”

Jaebum smirks in amusement, “What changed from then to now? I had to force you out the last time.”

“That’s because I couldn’t afford it then for one but also we weren't dating. I had to hold back all the things I wanted to do and have to sit and watch all those females try and get close to you. One was even on a date herself yet she never looked away from you once!” 

Is Jaebum hearing this right? Is he having another one of those wonderful dreams? Cause it sure sounds like Mark was jealous and being possessive right now.

“Mark, are you saying you want to let everyone know that Jaebum’s your man?” Bam asks with a growing smirk on his face.

“Yes.” 

It comes out before Mark can stop it and once the words are out, he gasps and clamps a hand over his mouth before going beet red. He gets super shy and runs to Jackson who takes him into his arms. Jackson can’t help but chuckle at Mark’s cuteness, especially when Mark whispers,

“Tell me he didn’t hear that, Gaga.”

Oh Jaebum heard him loud and clear alright. By the way his eyes are of his panther and that he looks ready to pounce, Jaebum was clearly affected by Mark’s words.

“Mark,” Jaebum’s voice even gave it away.

And when Mark takes a peek and can see Jaebum giving him that heated look, Mark feels his legs going weak already.

“Oh no. We are not doing this here and now!” Jackson states while he picks up on Mark’s scent becoming sweeter.

Jinyoung starts ushering Jaebum forward toward the door as Jackson keeps Mark close.

“We have to get to the restaurant, remember? Mark needs to show you off.” 

This gets Jaebum moving willingly now and Mark to perk up but he doesn’t move.

“Gaga, my legs are still like jelly,” he whispers and Jackson snorts before lifting Mark up and carrying him with ease. 

The others all follow and it’s loud and chaotic the entire way there and when they arrive. And Mark might’ve been shy but the moment they arrived, he made it very clear that Jaebum was taken as he sat in his lap to having his hand on Jaebum’s inner thigh. He even pressed little kisses to Jaebum’s jawline when he could and Jinyoung definitely caught the glare Mark sent the woman across the room on camera. And Jaebum loved every second. He was fucking smitten and would show Mark off right back. Had their hands intertwined. Got to feed him and keep him in his arms. He didn’t even hold back and at one point tilted Mark’s face up and kissed him right then and there. 

And by the time they left, it was trending across the world that Lim Jaebeom was no longer a single man. Jinyoung and Jackson can hear Mark cheer in excitement from upstairs as he sees the news himself…

Mark was too precious.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark walks into the building and is greeted right away by everyone there. It has Mark smiling for all of them are so nice and polite to him, even bowing as he makes his way through. The best part is when he waves and they’ll wave back or when he can get hugs. He loves this place and he wishes he could spend more time here but he isn’t allowed. Just like he’s only allowed to go to certain places within the company and if he's caught straying, someone always leads him toward the right direction. And there’s always someone there like they’re his personal bodyguards. Oh, speaking of-

“Wonho!” 

Wonho greets him with a grin as he’s already waiting and propped up near the elevators by the entrance.

“Hey there, Mark. Let me guess. You’re here to bring him lunch again?”

Mark nods happily and Wonho snorts as he pushes off the wall and stretches,

“I’m starting to think you must be some super chef from how much Jaebum talks about your sandwiches being so good. How bout you let me try one?”

Wonho reaches for the bag and Mark pulls it closer to his chest while turning slightly away from him.

“No! They’re made with love and only for Bummie.”

Wonho chuckles at Mark’s cuteness, “I was only kidding. Come on your highness, right this way,” he teases.

Wonho gestures to the elevator opening and for Mark to get in. Mark obliges and waits for Wonho to enter as well and push the button to go up to the top floor. The doors soon shut and Mark bounces on the balls of his feet while biting his lip.

“Wonho, why do you think I keep being denied to work here?” 

Wonho was standing at ease but with Mark’s question, he’s finding a hard time trying to come up with something. He’s heard all about Mark trying to work here however he can so he can be closer to Jaebum and the others. But each time he’s denied and not for the reasons Mark thinks. He honestly has no clue what really goes down here. That the idol life/celebrity life isn’t all what it appears to be.

“I was even denied being a janitor!” 

Mark’s pout is adorable and the way he hugs the bag of lunch to him for comfort makes him more precious. Wonho tries to keep his expression neutral and not coo at him. He really wants to say that there was no way Jaebum or the others would let Mark even lift a finger to work as they would want to provide for him but that would only make Mark upset. Because Mark wants to work just as hard as they do. He wants to be one of them.

“I knew I should’ve tried to convince Gaga to let me come be a trainee with him. Even my parents were against it,” Mark lets out a sigh as his fingers fiddle with the bag.

Wonho could only imagine what that would’ve entailed. Back then, the group had been with JYP where they all met and came together. Wonho doubts that the building would still be standing if JYP or anyone in there tried to harm Mark or make him cry. And Jaebum as a teenager meeting Mark, hoo boy! Wonho ends up laughing and Mark pouts further,

“Wonho! It’s not funny!” 

“No, no! I’m not laughing at that. Sorry, was just thinking back to the good ole days when you said trainee.”

Mark’s expression becomes curious, “Did you know Bummie since trainee days?”

Wonho nods, “I did. It’s how I found him after so long. I was close with him and his family before…” Wonho trails off as those memories try to go toward the bad ones.

His face must show it for he soon feels Mark’s hand squeezing his in comfort and giving him a warm smile. Wonho finds himself giving a small smile of his own as his expression goes soft. The elevator comes to a stop before the light ding is heard and the doors open. The two get off and Wonho makes sure he sticks close since the last time Mark convinced him he’d be fine on his own, that sneaky brat went where he wasn’t supposed to. He glances down to see Mark is even grinning that lets him know he’s remembering that day as well. 

“Wonho,” Mark starts and Wonho is quick to shake his head,

“Oh no, not happening. You may have never felt Jaebum’s wrath before but I surely don’t want to experience it again.”

“But I told Bummie he couldn’t be mad at you! I should’ve made him promise. He never goes back on his promises. Don’t worry, Wonho, I got you.”

Wonho can’t help but grin before they approach Jaebum’s office area. There’s a room right before it where a reception desk is and Shannon is actually sitting behind it for once as she’s filing her nails and chewing bubble gum. Her bubble that she blows pops as she takes in Mark.

“Mark!” 

She gets all excited and her heels click as she comes forth to pull Mark into a hug.

“My sweet sweet baby!” 

Wonho rolls his eyes, “Stop before you get your overly powerful perfume all over him.”

Shannon glares as she keeps Mark in her arms. Poor Mark makes a muffled noise as his face is being smothered by Shannon’s breasts,

“Excuse you! How many times do I have to tell you that it’s not a-” she stops as Wonho gives her a look and she remembers, “It’s very high and top quality!” she corrects herself in time.

“Sure. Just like those nails you change every other day. I swear you look for ways to be in pain for fun.”

Especially in those heels. How the hell does she walk and wear such things at all times of the day? 

It’s Shannon’s turn to roll her eyes but she lets go of Mark who takes in a huge gulp of air.

“Whatever. Can’t you go somewhere now? Like go find Jaehyun. From the way you stare at his ass all the time, I’m surprised you haven’t tapped it yet.”

“Hey!” 

Shannon cackles in laughter as Wonho gets flustered before she turns her attention onto Mark again,

“Grumpy man is in his office, though I believe he fell asleep.”

Asleep? Mark instantly thinks of Jaebum lying on one of the couches fast asleep and he gets excited. He doesn’t get this opportunity often! The two watch as Mark lets out a happy noise before going over to the office door and going inside before shutting it closed quietly. Mark waits a moment before moving to make sure he didn’t wake Jaebum up and finding no movement or sounds, he moves away from the door. 

Glancing around the room, he finds Jaebum isn’t at his desk, but is on one of the couches and it’s the one facing the giant window. Setting the lunch on the desk as he passes by, he peeks over the top of the couch. The sunlight from the window surrounds Jaebum as he’s fast asleep with a book facing down toward his stomach. The slow rise and fall of his chest has the book moving along with him. But Mark is entranced by Jaebum’s handsomeness. I mean, just look at him! Even when sleeping, he’s sexy but Mark can’t help but think he’s cute right now too. 

Carefully taking the book and setting it on the table, Mark gets closer and bites his bottom lip. He really wants to kiss him. And love on him and snuggle! But he doesn’t want to wake him for who knows when this busy man actually gets a decent amount of rest. Yet Mark has no clue that Jaebum’s been awake the moment he came into the office and is just pretending to be asleep. And boy, does Jaebum think he’s super cute and just wants to grab him and hold him close. But he wants to see what Mark will do and is fully amused by these turn of events. Especially when Mark whispers,

“Just one kiss.”

It’s hard for Jaebum to not react as Mark carefully gets onto the couch and leans over him. He can feel Mark is close to his face when those plump lips press against his softly. 

“I love you,” Mark breathes it out against his lips before he starts to pull back.

And Jaebum can’t take it anymore as his heart beats fast with emotion and he reacts to Mark’s love. His hand comes up and cups the back of Mark’s head. Mark lets out a light noise before he sees Jaebum opening his eyes to reveal his panther’s. His tail is out and already wrapping around Mark’s waist to keep him in place. And Jaebum shows him that sexy smirk that makes Mark’s heart skip a beat.

“Why just one kiss?”

Mark flushes at being caught and realizing Jaebum’s been awake this entire time. Smacking his chest, Mark gets onto him,

“You were awake!” 

Mark lets out a sudden squeaky noise as he’s flipped over onto his back with Jaebum caging him in.

“And you were being cute.”

Mark shakes his head, “No, you were being cute. It’s why I kissed you. I couldn’t resist.” 

Jaebum’s grin shows before he’s leaning down closer, “But one kiss isn’t enough. I want more.” 

Mark bites his lip shyly and Jaebum groans, “See? There you go being cute again! That means I can get a kiss right?” 

Mark giggles and Jaebum takes that chance to lean down and capture his lips against his. Mark’s breath hitches before Jaebum presses his lip more firmly against his. Instantly Mark reacts to it and finds himself getting lost in Jaebum when Jaebum starts to pull away. Mark whines as he’s chasing Jaebum back in for another. Jaebum chuckles as he feels Mark wrap his arms around his neck and his hands trying to lead Jaebum back to him.

“One more,” Mark says sweetly.

Jaebum stares back lovingly into Mark’s eyes.

“I think I can do one more kiss,” he teases lightly as both know it’s not gonna be just one kiss.

Jaebum’s lips press against Mark’s once more before both tilt their heads at an angle to deepen it. The feeling is indescribable and both crave more. And when Mark lets out a breath and noise that lets Jaebum know that he can feel his love, Jaebum wants to show more. Wants to shower him in it over and over again. 

One kiss turns into several. Each one becomes more heated. Hands clinging, gripping as fingers caress and hold the other close to them. And Jaebum doesn’t want to ever stop when Mark is trembling with pleasure underneath him and letting out noises that go straight to his cock. It only fuels his desire to do more. To make Mark feel good and show him how much he affects him. How fast Mark can make him go crazy. How he needs to love his baby.

Pulling back for air, Jaebum presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead before caressing his face and looking into those bright blue eyes again. Mark looks at him with so much emotion. No ounce of fear. Just love and warmth. Even though Mark is human, he loves Jaebum despite him being a hybrid. He feels safe with him and trusts him. And as Mark leans into the palm of Jaebum’s hand, he has no clue that he’s Jaebum’s entire world. That if he ever lost Mark, he’d surely lose himself. 

Jaebum leans in closer, nuzzling against him before pulling him for another kiss so he can keep breathing him in. To fuel the love pumping through his veins as he always wants to keep feeling Mark’s love for him.

“I love you,” Jaebum breathes out so Mark can breathe it in.

The smile he feels into the next kiss makes Jaebum feel so warm as he can affect Mark this much. That Mark accepts and wants his love and that he can make him happy. And he hopes it’ll stay this way forever. Even after Mark knows all of the truth…

The door to the office opens and Jaebum growls at being interrupted. He’s pissed and about to lay into the one who dared to interrupt his alone time with Mark but when he lifts his head to glare at the intruder, he stops.

It’s Jaehyun and he’s already striding over to the couch with a serious expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry to bother you at this time but we have a big issue here,” Jaehyun says.

Mark sits up with worry etched on his face as Jaehyun reaches the couch and is leaning in to whisper to Jaebum,

“Zhang Yixing was spotted near here.”

Mark can’t hear what’s been said but whatever Jaebum was just told not only alerts Jaebum, but his expression shows a bit of anger and worry. 

“Is everything ok?” Mark asks as he reaches for Jaebum’s hand to comfort him.

Jaebum instantly calms under his touch before focusing back on him for a moment. He doesn’t want Mark to be involved with this. Why the hell was he here? His territory is in China and most of his activity revolves around China so why here? Why would he come into his territory of all places? Jaebum’s heard a lot about this alpha and he’s not one to start shit out of the blue but if you fucked with him, he wouldn’t hesitate to come hunt you down. But Jaebum can’t recall anything he could’ve done that would’ve brought him to his area. Either way, Mark needs to go to one of the safehouses. If anything goes down, Mark will be caught in the crossfire and Jaebum doesn’t want that alpha to realize what Mark is.

“Everything’s fine. Something came up though so I’m afraid I have to go take care of it,” Jaebum says before pressing a sweet kiss to Mark’s lips, “I’m sorry that I have to cut our lunch date short.”

Mark frowns for he’d been looking forward to lunch. It’s one of the small times he can see this man. And it’s another reason Mark wants to work here. He wants to spend more time with him and if he was working here, he can get a position that would allow him to remain by Jaebum’s side even now. 

Watching Jaebum getting up from the couch and already going into professional mode; Mark feels like Jaebum is getting further away from him again. And it hurts.

“Can’t I come with you? I’m sure I can help,” Mark tries with a hopeful look.

Jaehyun tries not to coo at how cute Mark is before his expression saddens a bit for he knows the answer. Even as Jaebum is having a hard time saying it,

“Baby, you know you can’t. I promise I’ll make it up to you. So please let Wonho escort you out-”

Jaebum is cut off as Mark gets up abruptly from the couch,

“I think I can handle where to find the exit.”

Mark is upset. He’s tired of everyone acting like he can’t handle himself. Jackson’s the same way. How he needs to have someone with him. How he shouldn’t go out alone. Can only go to these places by himself. Why was he so weak?

“Baby-”

Mark slaps Jaebum’s hand away and refuses to look at him. He’s ready to cry and he doesn’t want Jaebum to see that. 

“Don’t forget to eat, ok?” Mark’s voice almost cracks but Mark holds it together.

Bowing to Jaehyun, Mark leaves the office and though Jaebum wanted to go after him, Jaehyun stops him. 

“It’s better he stays away for now.”

Jaebum remains staring at the closed door with a hurt expression on his face. He knows it’s best for Mark’s safety but he doesn’t want it to be like this. Jackson was supposed to already have told Mark about him and his family so they can slowly tell him more but Jaebum is as much of a coward as Jackson is right now. Because what will happen when Mark finally knows? Of the blood on their hands. That they kill on the daily. That his family has lied to him since birth. Will that trust be broken? Will Mark want to remain by their side then? Cause Jaebum won’t be able to handle it. He won’t be able to let Mark go.

“Jaebum,” Jaehyun calls out his name before putting a hand onto his shoulder.

Jaebum is brought out of his thoughts as he looks at him. He can tell they don’t have much time. Jaebum needs to focus on the situation at hand. Nodding, Jaebum collects himself.

“Tell me everything you know.”

Wonho was leaned propped up against the wall outside the office door as he had been waiting for Mark to eventually leave the office. This happens every time Mark comes for his lunch dates and Wonho doesn’t mind waiting. But he wasn’t expecting Mark to leave so soon. Nor was he expecting to see Jaehyun so soon either.

The two had locked eyes but before Wonho can get a word out, Jaehyun’s expression tells him something came up. Something was wrong.

“I need inside, don’t fight me on this.”

“I wasn’t going to. But you mind telling me what’s going on?” 

“No time. You’ll find out soon enough. Be sure you get Mark home safely alright?” 

Wonho nods as he steps to the side to let Jaehyun through and not even a few minutes later, Mark was leaving the office. But he was leaving the office the exact opposite mood he had entered it. He can tell right away that Mark was upset as he kept his head down and was extremely quiet. Mark doesn’t even wait for Wonho as he heads to the elevators. Wonho stayed back some to give Mark some space but once they got onto the elevators and the doors were closing, Wonho moved closer. Mark’s shoulders shake lightly as he tries to hold back his emotions. Wonho feels for him and wants more than anything to make him feel better. But when he goes to reach out, the elevator stops and Mark speaks,

“I’m going home now. Sorry you have to put up with me all the time.”

Wonho is shocked as Mark says this while looking up at him finally and he can see the tears about to fall and the watery smile before the doors open and Mark dashes out. Wonho was so shocked that he didn’t react in time until Mark was already running out the entrance doors…

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Breaking down like that. No wonder they must think he can’t handle anything. Because he’s so sensitive to everything. He can handle being told no. He can handle the fact that Jaebum has responsibilities and work. He just can’t help that it hurts because it feels like he’s being left out. Left behind. Like there’s a barrier he can’t get past no matter how hard he tried. And he thought he had gotten past it at first. Since finding out that Jaebum was a panther, he thought they could be closer but he keeps hitting this wall over and over again. And now he probably made it worse because he couldn’t contain his emotions and they’ll think he’s a cry baby that can’t handle shit. 

Shit. Now his vision is blurring with more tears. The sob that wants to come out is burning in the back of his throat but Mark tries to hold it down. Clenching his hands into fists, Mark takes a shaky breath as he keeps moving forward into the crowds of people instead of to his vehicle. He can’t drive right now anyway and walking would help. At least it would’ve if he didn’t suddenly run into someone. Damn tears getting in the way.

Mark bounces back from the solid chest and is about to fall backwards when an arm wraps around his waist and holds him steady. Mark’s eyes go wide as he takes in the person he ran into and finds a very handsome male looking down at him.

“You really do keep getting more beautiful by the day,” the male says in Chinese.

The male gives his signature smile, “Long time no see, Yien.”

And it clicks.

“Lay?” 

Lay chuckles, “The one and only.” 

Mark grows excited as he hugs him now. 

“It really is you! You’ve grown so much since the last time I saw you.”

Lay hugs Mark close and leans in to talk into his ear, “A few years can change a person. But you are still the same I see.”

Mark pouts against Lay’s shoulder, “What does that mean?”

Lay chuckles, “Nothing bad. You’re still kind and caring, especially since you were ready to cry just a few seconds ago. You’ve always had a big heart.”

Mark recalls what had upset him earlier and thinks of Jaebum. It distracts him from Lay leaning in closer until he can feel Lay nosing slowly up his shoulder to the collar around his neck. Letting out a gasp, Mark grips Lay’s shoulders as the hair on the back of his neck stands up. Instantly, he wants to move away as it isn’t the same when Jaebum does it. It feels wrong. But when he goes to push away, Lay says something that makes him freeze up,

“I always thought you were an omega and your family was hiding it, but to know it’s cause you’re human with omega traits...you really are one of a kind, Yien. Even now, I’m having a hard time from resisting the temptation to claim you right here.”

Omega? What’s an omega? I have omega traits? What does he mean my family was hiding it? 

A hand comes to touch the collar while the grip around his waist is possessive and when Mark tilts his head up to look at Lay, he can see those blood red eyes flash,

“You should let me claim you, Yien. I’ve always wanted to be your alpha.”

Alpha? 

Mark recalls back to when he was sick and how he’s had these thoughts before. How he called out alpha...

Mark is distracted with his thoughts and the confusion that he doesn’t notice Lay is about to kiss him until he feels his breath against his face and their lips are about to touch---

Mark is suddenly pulled back, his back bumping against a chest before a voice is heard,

“Hands off.”

Lay glares while Mark finds himself in Wonho’s protective embrace. There’s people all around with the bustling of the city and people are starting to notice the scene.

“You have no right to butt into our conversation.”

“You have no right to lay your hands on him either.”

Lay’s stance is relaxed though his eyes are lethal, “We go way back. He’s my friend.”

Wonho raises an eyebrow, “And friends do that?”

More people are gathering and it isn’t taking long for them to notice who Lay is. Girls are cheering and growing excited. This was bad. 

“I wasn’t done talking to him. How about we go somewhere private?” Lay gestures toward his vehicle where Lay’s right hand man is seen propped up against the car.

No doubt Lay has several more men around and yep...as Wonho glances he notices they’re surrounded. 

“Wonho?” Mark asks in confusion as Wonho curses under his breath. 

Mark can feel Wonho hold him closer to help provide comfort and protection.

“You trying to start a war?” Wonho throws back at Lay.

But Lay just smirks, “I’m not the one who started it. He did.”

“Jaebum didn’t do such a thing. He has nothing to do with China-”

“Who you have in your arms has everything to do with me. Or did the Wangs keep that a secret as well?”

What? What is happening? What is going on? 

Lay looks directly at Mark as he declares for all to hear,

“I'm Yien’s fiance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, I surprised even myself guys. Things are about to get really interesting!


	13. Chapter 13

“I don’t have much to tell. I just got word from my friend that Zhang arrived in Korea for personal business and that Wang would know,” Jaehyun states.

“Jackson? What does Jackson have to do with Zhang?” Jaebum narrows his eyes toward Jaehyun.

“I’m not trying to start something. I’m just relaying the information I was given,” Jaehyun is quick to say as he notices Jaebum’s eyes.

Jaebum doesn’t tolerate anyone talking badly about his pack even if it's people among his clan. But Jaehyun has been Jaebum’s friend since the orphanage so they go way back. They’ve had each other’s back when no one else did during those days. 

Jaebum grips a hold of the desk as he thinks of his options but Jaehyun is persistent,

“Zhang could be coming here on business with Jackson, who knows. But he’s here for a reason and Jackson could be a lead. Better to find out from him just in case before shit goes down.”

Jaebum doesn’t want to believe Jackson could be holding back more secrets or information that would’ve been vital. They already hashed out that part. They moved past it. Jackson would’ve been foolish to push his trust to the limits like this or did he want to push him past the breaking point? 

“He did lie to you after swearing loyalty to you. He’s also from China and for all we know he could be a spy-”

“Jaehyun!”  
Jaebum’s eyes tell him that he was about to cross a line he shouldn’t cross. Jaehyun takes that moment to breathe and stop his thoughts instead of voicing them. He eventually nods,

“You’re right. I apologize for overstepping boundaries. Times aren’t like they used to be and we’re not back at the orphanage where you can’t trust no one.”

Trust. Loyalty. Those two words don’t come easy for Jaehyun. The life he had was not kind to him and until he met Jaebum, he never trusted anyone. So Jaehyun does not take kindly when anyone shows dishonesty toward Jaebum. And since Jaehyun found out that Jackson had kept things from Jaebum, there’s been some tension between them. 

Jaebum moves from the desk toward Jaehyun, 

“I trust them, Jaehyun. They’re my pack. They’ve more than proven their loyalty to me since the start. And yes, Jackson may have kept that secret from me but for good reason. Hell, if I was in his shoes, I would’ve done everything I could to protect him as well. But I don’t think Jackson has a part in this because of Mark. He wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble and trying to keep Mark from the reality of the world to pull something like this. It would put Mark right in the center of the chaos of a war.”

When you put it like that, Jaebum has a point. Jaehyun feels bad for thinking badly about Jackson and it shows on his face. But when he feels a hand squeeze his shoulder in comfort, Jaehyun looks back up to see Jaebum standing there with a sincere expression,

“If you ever have any doubts about anything or anyone...just continue to trust me. I’m the leader aren’t I?” 

Jaehyun finds comfort in Jaebum’s teasing smirk and can’t help but have a little smirk of his own,

“Thank you.”

Jaebum nods in acknowledgement and is about to say that they should go find Jackson when the door to the office bursts open and said person is there and out of breath as he ran the whole way---

Previously,

“Do you think Jinyoung would tattoo my last name onto his body?” Jackson asks as he’s leaned back in his studio chair.

Youngjae gives him a look from his spot next to him, “You know Jinyoung doesn’t even have pierced ears and you want him to get a tattoo?”

Jackson leans forward with a whine, “Just answer the question!” 

Youngjae stares at Jackson for a moment before smiling, “You already asked him and he turned you down and now you’re trying to figure out why.”

Jackson makes a face, “Excuse you, I didn’t ask you to look deep into this. I just wanted to know your opinion on the matter.”

Youngjae leans back in his chair this time as he swirls it around slowly,

“Honestly, there’s more chance of Jinyoung getting the clan tattooed on him before he’d ever consider your name.”

Ouch! That one hurt. 

“You’re right. Ugh! I can’t believe that makes me jealous of Jaebum.”

Youngjae stops mid swirl and faces Jackson to see him sulking,

“Oh my god! He told you that didn’t he?!” 

Jackson groans as he covers his face with his hands, “I mean I understand it completely! He did meet Jaebum before me and Jaebum saved him from his evil grandfather. Plus, he swore loyalty to Jaebum and the pack meant everything to us so of course it would make sense. I just can’t stop imagining my name across his chest above his heart or ooo, what about his back along his right shoulder. Fuck, what if he got it on the back of his neck or on that glorious ass?! I wouldn’t be able to handle it! I’d have a boner twenty four seven.”

Youngjae is laughing away that he almost falls out of his chair if it weren't for Jackson moving his leg to pull Youngjae forward so Jackson can steady him.

“I’m being serious here!” 

“I know, I know,” Youngjae holds his stomach as he tries to contain himself, “Don’t you think that might be why Jinyoung wouldn’t do it? He knows you and he can’t have you distracted more than you already are. You have enough time paying attention during meetings. The last one you kept doing huge heart, puppy eyed look anytime Jinyoung went to talk. And you were so not subtle with your hands under the table. Bam and Yugyeom were having a ball watching you two.”

“I couldn’t help it! I didn’t have time recently to give him my daily dose of love and if I don’t, I get very clingy and have to love on him right then and there. Not to mention, we totally fucked on that table after you guys left. Jinyoung was even begging so sweetly---” 

The sound of the phone ringing was loud in the studio and grabs both their attention as they find it’s Jackson’s.

“Oh, your Dad is calling,” Youngjae perks up at the same time Jackson does.

“Ah! It’s been so long since we’ve talked. I wonder what he’s been up to. Mom said he’s been moving around more.”

Youngjae smiles at seeing Jackson’s happy expression as he goes quiet so Jackson can answer the phone.

“Hey pops!” 

But soon Jackson’s expression falters as he listens to his father speaking,

“What do you mean, father? Yeah, it’s true that Jaebum and Mark are together. Did you find out from the media and that’s why you’re upset?”

His family was old fashioned and he could understand his father being upset that Mark nor Jackson called to tell him that Mark was in a relationship with Jaebum. 

“I thought you would be ecstatic that Mark has someone that not only could protect him but loves him-” Jackson is cut off after trying to figure out why his father is growing more and more upset by the second.

And then he finds out why.

“Son, that’s the problem! He can’t be with Jaebum! Your Mother and I already followed through with a plan years ago when you went off to try to take on our issues on your own.”

Jackson furrows his eyebrows as he lets this information sink in cause this sounds a lot like--

“Dad, tell me you didn’t...you couldn’t have...did you not believe in me?” 

There’s a pause before a long sigh on the other end of the line. 

“It’s not that we didn’t believe in you, son. You know my health is bad and I know how cruel this world is. And if anything happened to either of us, Yien would be open to so many predators so when the opportunity arose, I took it. I couldn’t turn down the offer that was given to me and I thought it was the best option. Yien not only knows him, he grew up with you guys and he’d treat our Yien right-”

“Father, you did not sign up Yien for an arranged marriage!”

Youngjae’s eyes go wide in shock as he hears this and how Jackson is growing upset. The arm of the chair is cracking under the pressure of Jackson’s hand as his knuckles are growing white.

“What choice did I have?! Even if you could protect him, Yien would need to be claimed one day or it would never stop! And you’re his brother. You couldn’t have claimed him. You’d be fighting to your death and you know this!”

His father was just as upset over this before another sigh was heard,

“I shouldn’t have let Yien leave. I know he missed you and wanted to follow you so bad that he was miserable without you so I caved and let him go live with you for a while, but it was only meant to be before his alpha came to get him but instead all of us found out through social media that Yien is with Lim Jaebeom! Do you know what kind of war this could bring?!”

“Me?! You did this father! Why didn’t you tell me?! Tell Yien?!” 

“I…”

“Who is it? You said it was someone we know but who?”

Jackson’s hand is shaking from how upset he’s getting and soon finds Youngjae putting his hand over his to help provide comfort. Jackson braces himself for the name. For the person who already apparently staked his claim on Mark as Jackson tries to think of who himself when his father finally says it.

“Zhang Yixing.”

It’s a huge blow as out of everyone, it was him. A war coming would be light on the situation. Zhang was not just a nobody. He was one of China’s most powerful mafia leaders. He rose up at a young age and took down several other leaders that led their territory for years like they were nothing. His clan roams over half of damn China! And now Jaebum unknowingly started shit by not only taking a partially claimed mate, but had it posted for the world to see. And Zhang no doubt had seen it. 

Shit.

This looks bad on Jackson as well cause he brought Mark to Jaebum. He knows Zhang personally and if Zhang showed up and talked about the arranged marriage, that’ll be his head right there. He would be seen as betraying Jaebum. Like some spy on Zhang’s part. God this was bad. So fucking bad. And now Mark was thrown into this mess with no clue about the real world. Damn it, Jackson, why didn’t you tell Mark the truth when you had the chance?! He needs to find Jaebum and tell him what he knows before Zhang comes. For he knows he’ll come--

“Did he come to you after finding out? Surely he knows-”

“You’re damn right he knows! He dropped everything he was doing and left the country to head straight for Korea. I just got word of it today.”

Shit. Shit. Shit. That meant Lay would be nearby if not already here. He doesn’t have time to waste.

“I gotta go-”

“Jiaer don’t fight him! You can’t go back on this. What's done is done. Yien has to go with Zhang and you better go with him or you’ll be betraying not only your family clan, but China as well.”

Jackson grits his teeth as he sucks in air. He ends up hanging up the phone before flinging it onto the desk. 

“Jackson,” Youngjae calls out as he watches Jackson trying to contain himself.

He can see Jackson struggling. How he moves his hands to his face as his eyes are furious and his one leg is bouncing from all the built up emotions. How he releases a shaky breath to keep himself from raging. 

“Jackson,” Youngjae says his name again.

He overheard the conversation. He knows what was said and what’s about to go down and the descion Jackson is going to have to make. Of what side he’s going to choose. 

“I can’t…” Jackson starts but his voice breaks and Jackson curses under his breath.

Images of his pack come to mind. Of Jinyoung. Of Mark…

No matter what happens in the future, Jackson has to tell Jaebum now. He has to warn him, to let him know. And he has to tell Mark everything. There’s no longer an option of not knowing. 

A pain clenches his heart. It hurts. For years...for so long, Jackson fought so hard to protect Mark from this world...just to have his parents be the one to throw him right in it. He feels like a failure. Like his parents didn’t believe he was strong enough...that he wasn’t capable. 

Damn.

Just when he thought he had made it. That he had made things better...he fucked up.

“Jackson!” 

Jackson finds himself looking at Youngjae who had cupped his face and is now standing before him,

“I believe in you. The pack believes in you. I alerted the others so get your ass moving!”

Jackson can see it in Youngjae’s eyes. How they don’t waver once. How strong they are when he talks about the pack and his loyalty and determination toward them. And though Youngjae is human, he’s ready to fight alongside Jackson to the death even if winning in the end would be futile. That’s how much he believes in Jackson and the pack. In how much he cares and truly loves them. 

Jackson lets Youngjae help him to stand before Jackson nods in acknowledgement,

“Right. I need to get to Jaebum.”

Jackson tries to catch his breath after running all the way here. Youngjae appears behind him a moment later and it’s not a moment longer that Jackson makes eye contact with Jaebum.

“I need to tell you something...about Zhang I-”

Jaehyun’s earpiece goes off, “Zhang has been spotted near the facility! I repeat, Zhang has been spotted-”

The others can see Jaehyun’s expression and grow worried.

“Dammit” Jaehyun curses as he taps his earpiece, “What is his location?”

“He’s down several blocks to the left of the facility. It’s hard to see with the huge crowd of people gathering but Wonho took off in that direction earlier.”

“Wonho?” Jaehyun’s eyes went wide before connecting with Jaebum’s.

That meant that Mark--

“Wonho is in sight! I repeat, Wonho is in sight. He’s...he’s getting into the enemy vehicle with someone...oh no...don’t tell me...is that Mark? Please tell me...oh shit, it is. They’re getting into the car with Zhang himself!”

Now several are talking through the earpiece,

“What do we do? We can’t ambush them. There’s too many people.”

“We might hurt Mark.”

“Plus Zhang’s men are all around.”

“We can’t just let them take Wonho and Mark!”

Jaehyun clenches his teeth. He knows Wonho wouldn’t get into that vehicle willingly unless he had no other option. God, he doesn’t want to say it,

“Stand down…”

“But Jaehyun-”

“I said stand down. Wonho knows what he’s doing. He’ll keep Mark safe. For now, follow them but don’t attack.”

It’s silent for a moment before he hears the others agree. Jaehyun doesn’t get the chance to breathe for a second as a loud noise is heard next and Jaehyun finds Jackson slammed up against the wall with Jaebum holding him there. Youngjae is also there and trying to intervene as Jaebum is pissed and barely holding it together.

“Jiaer!” Jaebum roars.

Jaebum doesn’t want to believe it. To believe that Jackson knew. That Jackson had kept another secret. Cause he wouldn’t right? They’re pack. And he wouldn’t dare put his brother through something like this. But why does Jackson look so guilty? Why does he look like he knows? Why isn’t he saying anything?! 

He slams Jackson again hard, 

“He has Mark! He has my mate!”   
Youngjae is able to get in between now right as the others are arriving,

“Jackson,” Jinyoung calls out in worry but Yugyeom and Bam stop him as Youngjae speaks,

“He didn’t know! It was his parents! His Dad just called him before we came here. We literally just found out.”

Jaebum looks at Youngjae as he says this before glancing back at Jackson. He can see Jackson is beating himself up. It taking this hard after finding out his brother was taken by Zhang. Jaebum lets Jackson go before backing up some and trying to keep himself from going on a rampage. He needs to be level headed right now. He needs to for Mark’s sake no matter how badly he wants to just go after Zhang. He can’t be rash or he’ll lead himself and the others to death. Plus, he’d put Mark in more harm’s way. Jaehyun is right. Wonho will keep Mark safe and Zhang isn’t about to kill him or he would’ve done so already. Breathe Jaebum. Breathe.

Silence fills the room. Even as Jinyoung goes over to Jackson to check up on him, the pack remains silent so Jaebum can gather himself. All of them are affected. All of them want to rage and go on a killing spree to get to Mark but they have to play this smart. This wasn’t just some lowly opponent. This man had more resources, land and power then they did. Who knows how many men he brought over. What allies he might’ve brought into this matter. But they did have the upper hand with this being Jaebum’s territory. Zhang’s not in his homeland. He has no safehouses. So Zhang has nowhere to hide and going straight to the airport would be a death sentence to him. They had time. They can do this-

“You spoke his name. You knew he was coming,” Jaehyun starts and takes a step toward Jackson.

Jinyoung instantly glares and moves to shield him from Jaehyun.

“Did you not hear Youngjae? He didn’t know-”

“But he knows something now! So start talking! Not only is Mark in enemy hands, Wonho is!”

Jinyoung doesn’t back down and dares Jaehyun with his eyes to lay a finger on Jackson.

“Guys,” Yugyeom pleads for them not to fight.

The tension in the room is high but Jaebum puts a stop to it,

“Jaehyun-”

“I know...I know you said to trust you,” Jaehyun stops as he tries to contain his emotions.

That was before Wonho was brought into this mess. He swears if anything happens to Wonho…

“Oh my god! You have feelings for him! I knew there was something going on between you two!” Bam exclaims in shock.

Jaehyun doesn’t deny it but you can tell he’s uncomfortable with this topic. 

“Ouch, looks like the situation is complicated,” Bam adds before Yugyeom clamps a hand over his mouth as Jaehyun looks ready to murder.

“Enough, this isn’t helping anybody,” Youngjae says.

“Jackson,” Jaebum and him lock eyes, “I trust you. So tell me what you were going to say.”

Jackson had been worried that if he spoke now it would be his death sentence but hearing Jaebum say he trusts him, gives him the courage to say it anyway,

“I...I know Zhang. Our families were close for a long time until my father stepped down. I’d still see Zhang from time to time but eventually parted ways when I came to Korea. I haven’t spoken or seen him since then but apparently...my parents have…”

Jackson trails off as he recalls the phone conversation. It makes him feel sick on his stomach. And knowing Mark is already in Zhang’s hands…

Jaehyun’s earpiece goes off again, “Jaehyun! We have a big problem here!” 

What else is going on?!

“What could be worse than what’s happening now?” Jaehyun asks.

“Just...you have to see it for yourself. We were able to stop it before it got to social media but still-”

What? 

Jaehyun pulls out his phone and the others look to see him pulling up the message just sent to him. Frowning at seeing Zhang standing there with Wonho and Mark, he presses play for all to hear.

“You trying to start a war?” Wonho throws back at Lay.

But Lay just smirks, “I’m not the one who started it. He did.”

“Jaebum didn’t do such a thing. He has nothing to do with China-”

“Who you have in your arms has everything to do with me. Or did the Wangs keep that a secret as well?”

What? What is happening? What is going on? 

Lay looks directly at Mark as he declares for all to hear,

“I’m Yien’s fiance.” 

The video ends there as the others all stand in shock except for Youngjae and Jackson. Jaebum can’t look away from the video. How it ended with Lay looking so satisfied and like he won already. And the words keep replaying over and over again as it all comes together.

“My parents...they set up an arranged marriage with Zhang after I left...I’m sorry...I really didn’t know until a few moments ago…” Jackson gets out while trying to keep it together.

Jackson can already imagine how Mark must feel. How confused and lost he is. How it’s only going to get worse. 

Mark’s going to really hate him now. 

Meanwhile, 

Mark finds himself sitting across from Lay in the car as it slowly drives off. Wonho remains next to him with Lay not once taking his eyes off Mark. And when he sees those eyes flash, Mark finds the courage to ask,

“Tell me, what are you? What are alphas and omegas?”

Lay gives a warm smile before reaching his hand out, 

“Come over here and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Mark stares down at Lay’s hand…

It was a very tempting offer.


	14. Chapter 14

“Mark,” Wonho calls out in concern when he sees Mark thinking about it.

Mark looks from Lay’s hand to Wonho, 

“Lay’s a friend of mine from childhood. He won’t hurt me.”

Lay has never once laid a hand on him violently or treated him unkindly. They used to be close just years ago until Lay started working hard to take over his father’s company one day. And when Jackson had left, Lay had been there so he wasn’t lonely and when he couldn’t, he had texted or called when he could. 

Wonho wants to say something but Mark really has no idea what’s actually happening here.

“You shouldn’t have kept such secrets from him,” Lay states.

Wonho’s expression is faltering as Mark looks at him in confusion before he can see it registering on his face,

“You knew too?”

The guilty expression is clear as day on Wonho’s face as it hurts him to see Mark looking at him with a hurt expression.

“I was sworn not to tell...but it was for good reason. Your brother and Jaebum were supposed to be the ones to tell you-”

“But they didn’t. Jiaer should’ve never hidden such secrets from Yien. He had plenty of opportunity to tell him. As for Lim…” He trails off but his meaning is clear as he tilts his head to the side and his expression says everything.

Wonho glares and is ready to tell Lay off when he notices Mark moving. Wonho’s eyes go wide in shock as Mark goes over to Lay’s side. Lay reaches his hand out again and helps Mark to sit next to him.

“Mark,” Wonho tries but Lay dares him to try something before Mark speaks,

“I want to know, Wonho. I don’t understand why my brother or Bummie didn’t tell me but if someone will, I want to know.”

Mark wants to understand Jaebum more. This would be another part of Jaebum he would learn and maybe then he can get closer and break through the barrier between them.

“He deserves to know-” Lay starts and Wonho glares back,

“I know.”

Wonho is just afraid Lay is gonna have the upper hand with this. Will he just stick with the actual truth or twist words around? What if this makes Mark angry with Jackson and Jaebum that Mark actually wants to go with Lay then? Wonho is torn on what to do. If he stopped this, Mark could lose his trust in him even more but if he didn’t stop this…

“Tell me, please,” Mark brings Lay’s attention back to him.

Lay smiles as he lifts his hand to remove some strands of hair from Mark’s face,

“What did you want to know first?”

Wonho tries to ignore his instincts wanting to pull Mark back to him, especially as he sees the way Lay looks at Mark. This would not settle well at all with Jaebum. And Mark is oblivious as he’s thinking of what to learn first as he had so many questions.

“Um…” 

Mark bites his bottom lip as his fingers mess with his clothing,

“Well I found out that Bummie’s a panther...does that mean there’s more panthers?”

Lay changes his position to be more turned toward Mark in the back of the fancy vehicle. Leaning into his hand, Lay is very amused by Mark’s question.

“As far as I know of, Lim is the last of the black panthers. But there are other feline breeds out there. In fact, there’s many hybrids hidden throughout this world.” 

“Hybrids?”

“Yes. Among humans like you, there are those that are hybrids. They can look just like humans but they’re really not. We’ve just gotten good at adapting and hiding ourselves to blend in. But if we mess up, we can always fix it by covering it up with the news, media, etc. The government has even stepped in a time or two because we can’t have the entire world know about us but let’s not focus on that. Among hybrids are three classes. Alpha, beta and omega. And usually, omegas are always female, but there’s some cases with biology and that where a male omega comes along but it’s rare. But you...you’re something unheard of. You’re a human with omega traits when I honestly thought you were an omega wolf.”

Lay looks at Mark with such awe. Mark was already a breathtaking creature to look at but knowing he’s extremely rare makes him even more special. He can see why his parents did what they did. And why they accepted the offer right away when Lay came to them for Mark’s hand in marriage. But he had no clue why they didn’t tell Mark what he was. To educate him of hybrids and such. Mark would eventually find out. They must’ve known that right? Or did they think Mark’s life would end in tragedy and suffering so they tried to shield him from it for as long as they could? This world was very cruel and he’s seen many omegas treated so roughly. Who knows what even goes down behind closed doors…

“Do omegas have butt leakage?” 

Lay is brought out of his thoughts to such a question that makes him make a face at first as he processes this before chuckling at Mark’s serious expression.

“It’s not...really?” Lay starts to laugh a bit more at Mark’s cuteness.

“What else would I call it?” Mark pouts while pushing Lay back a bit for laughing.

“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have laughed but I wasn’t expecting that question to come out like that.”

Lay eventually gets himself under control.

“What you’re talking about is normal for omegas but like I said they’re usually females so it’s not from their butt. And it’s called slick. It helps make it easier for entry and it also has a sweet smell that alphas and betas can get addicted to and make them want to mate. But usually it’s the omega’s already sweet scent they give off that entices an alpha or beta. For you though, since you’re male, a male omega would produce slick from their butt as it functions the same way a female would. Especially during heat as you’ll be really fertile. For males, they can only get pregnant during heat though.” 

Mark starts to flush but not at the information per say but by the memories he recalls that flash through his mind. So what he thought was him just getting sick that one time was actually heat?! It would make sense since he did get horny and um…

Mark goes beet red as he recalls wanting Jaebum to come have sex with him. So him thinking of getting pregnant was actually a real thing! And the alpha thing...so Jaebum really is an alpha. And though he himself is human, he has omega traits that makes him like an omega. He now recalls all those times in the past where a male would talk about his scent until he got on that medicine...wait the medicine--

“When I had symptoms, I took medicine,” Mark starts and Lay frowns.

“Those are called suppressants. Omegas would use them to try and get rid of heats or hide themselves from being exposed. In your case, your family made you believe they were something else and you took them to suppress your omega traits.”

That didn’t settle right with Mark. Why would they do that? Wait…

“Were they scared of me? Finding out I was different so they tried to hide that part of me?” 

Wonho can feel this is where things might go south fast. Lay doesn’t know Jackson’s reasoning and he can’t let Lay say something that could lead to the wrong thing.

“No...it’s not that,” Wonho gets out before Lay can answer.

Mark turns to look at Wonho and Wonho knows he’s gonna have to be the one to do it.

“The fact that you’re human is astonishing for you should’ve gotten more of your father’s traits and been a full omega but somehow you took on the majority of your Mother’s traits. But even then, the fact that your father was able to mate with your mother and have children is a feat in itself. For hybrids normally can’t reproduce with humans, explaining why humans are still the superior species or they’d be more hybrids and they wouldn’t have to hide who they were.”

“I don’t understand...the way you’re talking...you’re making it sound like,” Mark is putting it together but he doesn’t want to believe it. 

Cause that would mean more secrets and lies. That would mean that Jackson-

“Your Mother is human...I didn’t know that they were hiding that secret as well. Now it makes more sense in a way but to go to such lengths to make her seem like a wolf too...man they were really trying hard to keep it under wraps even with their friends,” Lay says, genuinely shocked.

Mark’s heart beats faster as his expression falls. He said wolf before too. Lay said he thought he was an omega wolf and if what Wonho told him was true as well then that meant...that meant his father was a hybrid. He was a wolf hybrid and Jackson...what about him?

“My brother...what is he?” 

Mark looks so hurt as it’s crashing down on him. As all of this is settling in and the truth is all coming to a head. 

“Wonho! What is he?! Is he human like me? Or is he...has he been lying to me all this time too?”

Wonho’s expression is giving it away as Mark looks ready to cry. Lay doesn’t like seeing Mark like this and puts a comforting hand on him as he gets closer. If Lay had known back then of what Mark’s family was doing, he would’ve intervened. He would’ve told Mark sooner. Mark has always been quiet and sweet as well as shy so he thought Mark had wanted to hide himself and Lay was going to help bring Mark out of his shell once he got everything ready. After he took over and made sure no one would bother them, he was going to take Mark and give him a life just the two of them. Maybe he should’ve shown himself more. Lay himself had always been more reserved and with Mark hiding himself, he didn’t want to scare him by being too assertive so he held back his wolf. He did what he thought Mark’s brother and parents were doing by not showing their wolves to make Mark feel more comfortable and loved. Now he knew the truth. Now it all made sense.

“Yien,” Lay calls out his name with emotion but Mark shakes his head as he continues to stare at Wonho.

“Wonho...tell me.”

He wants to hear it from Wonho now. If Wonho and him were truly friends then Wonho would tell him. He won’t hold it back anymore. And Wonho doesn’t. With a pained expression, he says it. He says the words Jackson should’ve told him.

“He’s an alpha wolf hybrid. Just like Lay.” 

Those words strike Mark hard and you can see the pain hit him. You can see it tear Mark apart through his eyes at being lied to. How his whole life was like a lie. How he trusted his brother and loved him dearly but Jackson kept such a thing from him. Scratch that, multiple things. Big things that Mark should’ve known. And thinking about each time Jackson would ask if he had taken his medicine made him feel sick to his stomach. What else was a lie? What else did he not know? 

“And you,” Mark gets out with his voice cracking, “Are you a hybrid too?” 

Wonho opens his mouth to say something before stopping. Silent tears are rolling down Mark’s face now as his hands are clenched tightly together. Mark held them all so highly and close to his heart as he gave his all and in return...they had hurt him. 

“I...I am.”

Wonho feels a stab of pain when Mark can’t even bear to look at him right now and turns his head away as he fights to not voice his cries.

“The pack?”

Oh hell. 

“They’re human. The majority of the people there are human.”

“But they knew?” 

Wonho sighs as he leans forward with his hands falling into his lap,

“Yes. They knew...they know the world that we live in.”

A noise escapes Mark as he couldn’t hold it back. This was a lot to take in and his mind is a jumbled mess. But there’s one thing that Mark still doesn’t know. And it’s why he couldn’t work at the company.

“So I couldn’t work at the company because of what I am?” Mark asks and Wonho is quick to tell him,

“No. It had nothing to do with that.”

“Then what?! What else is there?!” Mark is highly upset and is tired of not knowing.

“What we do, what you see...it’s not just that, Mark. The rich people...the celebrities...idols...it’s not a place for someone like you...you’re so pure and sweet and-”

“Weak? It’s because I’m weak right? But I can get stronger...I can handle myself-”

Wonho goes to interrupt Mark’s train of thought but Lay beats him to it as he tilts Mark’s face so he’ll look at him,

“You’re not weak Mark. It’s not your fault that they hid such things from you. If I had known, I would’ve told you. I would’ve come sooner and taken you away.”

He gently caresses Mark’s face in comfort as he says this. When Lay’s fingers brush against Mark’s neck, he shivers as his breath hitches. It should feel wrong and a tiny part of him says it is but it’s also saying it’s right. Wait...what’s going on? 

Wonho can’t sit back no more and grows upset,

“Fucking-” Wonho starts and is ready to intervene when he hears a click before feeling a gun pressed to the back of his head.

The panel behind him had slid open from the front seat and the passenger held him at gunpoint as the vehicle came to a stop. Wonho glares at Lay who looks like he’s done playing this game,

“Do you still dare to go against me, Wonho? I have every right with Yien. I’m his fiance, remember? And though Lim managed to imprint on him as well, mine is still there as I had put one on him first. It just took a minute to counteract with Lim’s since I’ve been away too long. Really, I should’ve never let you leave to go after your brother. But I know how much he means to you,”

Lay nuzzles close and another tear falls down Mark’s face. He’s so lost and confused. His emotions are a mess and going haywire. His heart is in pain and he doesn’t know what to do. What to think. To believe. To trust. And this feeling...he feels weird…

Oh but Mark has yet to realize the world he’s truly in. And he’s about to learn real fast of what the others wanted to protect him from. 

Especially when he sees Wonho get shot right in front him…


	15. Chapter 15

Wonho can see on Mark’s face that he’s experiencing something that’s confusing him. Gritting his teeth, he can’t help but feel like Lay might take advantage of this situation. He now knows that Mark doesn’t know about his omega traits. He doesn’t know much about those parts of him and it can lead him to be confused as he did just recently get off those suppressants and his body is trying to correct itself. Add on the old imprint that Lay had on him that’s fighting with Jaebum’s and you’re going to have haywire emotions and reactions. It should be impossible to have two imprints but Mark is still human so that could play a huge part into it. I mean, he’s living proof of doing the impossible already and Jaebum was able to imprint on him despite Lay’s being there. Him not being claimed is another factor to take into account because until the full claim is made, imprints can eventually go away with proper care and other measures from another alpha. It could take a long time, but it’s possible and Jaebum appeared to be doing that but unfortunately with Lay coming back before it was fully taken away, they now had this problem at hand. 

He needed to tell Jaebum this information as soon as possible. But he also needed to stop this before Mark got hurt. But how? With the gun to the back of his head and this small room in the vehicle, he didn’t have many options without putting Mark in more danger. Plus, they had stopped. But where? They didn’t get very far out of the city. In fact, they’re still in Jaebum’s territory and if he’s correct from paying attention to the turns and minutes going by…

They should be at one of Jaebum’s night clubs.

This would be a huge power move on Lay’s part that he’d go to one of these places like he doesn’t fear Jaebum’s wrath. Like Jaebum couldn’t do shit to him. Wonho knows his team has no doubt been following them but since they didn’t act out before they drove off, it meant Jaehyun had to of stopped them. Was Jaehyun with them or was he still with Jaebum? 

The sound of glass being punctured through from the front seat captures their attention and Mark’s gasp of shock before you can hear the hiss of pain as the person that was holding the gun to Wonho’s head was shot in the arm. The person leans forward and cradles their arm, releasing the gun from endangering Wonho. Mark’s eyes go wide as he sees the person in the front seat and the blood. The one in the driver’s curses before going to shoot who shot at them but Wonho reaches through the panel and elbows them hard in the face that their head bounces off the window before the body slumps. 

Mark is frozen as everything is happening so fast. He has no idea that one of Wonho’s men had taken the shot in fear of Wonho being killed. Mark had noticed the gun pointed to Wonho’s head then too and now with all of this happening, Mark was still trying to process everything when the door to the vehicle opens and the sound of the gun going off is heard. Mark watches in horror as Wonho is shot right in front of him in the side. Wonho cries out in pain before being dragged out backwards.

“Wonho!” Mark calls out for him but Lay holds him back.

“Kyo,” Lay warns and the guy holding Wonho by gunpoint after just shooting him locks eyes with his leader.

“Understood.” 

It’s all that’s said before Kyo digs the gun further into the back of Wonho’s head as he uses his other hand to move him backwards.

“Tell them to stand down. Now,” Kyo demands into his ear.

Wonho grits his teeth as he breathes out through the pain in his side that’s steadily bleeding away. He has his hands up to let them know he won’t fight as he can hear Mark calling out for him in panic and worry. Seeing Mark looking so frantic and scared hurts him more than the bullet had as this wasn’t how they wanted to introduce Mark to their world. He knows his team didn’t want to cause this either but doesn’t blame them for taking the shot. There was no telling if Lay would’ve had him killed right then and there and his team wasn’t about to take that chance so when they had the chance, they took it. 

Another shot is fired but this time in his leg and Mark is hysterical now.

“I won’t ask twice,” Kyo hisses out.

Wonho would be signing his life away to have his team stand down. Right now, his team could have the upper hand, especially with those inside that must have been alerted by now by the gunshots and would be ready to fight but…

Wonho looks to Mark and he just can’t. He can’t have a bloodbath in front him. So with a heavy expression, he looks up and across the road to one of the buildings he knows his sniper is in and makes the hand signal to stand down. He can already feel how his team is having a hard time doing so for they knew what it meant too. But Wonho remains standing calmly and proudly even with his wounds. 

His men stand down and more of Lay’s men come forward. Shit. Just how many did Lay have with him? How did he get so many in and they didn’t know about it until Lay was right on top of them? Lay must have people here. Did that mean they had a spy in the Lim clan as well? This was getting worse by the second.

“Wonho!” Mark tries to go to him again when Kyo orders Wonho to move toward the building.

“Yien, shh, it’s ok,” Lay tries to comfort.

Lay wraps an arm more securely around Mark’s waist as his hand cups the side of his face,

“Look at me.”

Mark still looks so scared and trying to hold back his cries but he looks to Lay for answers.

“I apologize for that, sweetheart. This isn’t how I wanted things to go but unfortunately this is the real world that they tried to hide you from. And from here on out things might get worse but I’m going to do everything in my power to not let that happen. It all depends on Lim’s part.”

“But Wonho...you shot him,” Mark’s voice cracks as it’s all settling in.

On why Mark wasn’t allowed to go alone. Why Mark couldn’t join the company. Why Mark could only go into certain places among the company. They were all protecting him from the real world and now Mark is in the front row seat of it coming to light. And he’s terrified. 

“I didn’t plan for that I swear. Please believe me when I say that I wanted to go about this peacefully but my right hand acted out of protection for me when Lim’s men fired at us and Wonho retaliated.”

Mark looks into the eyes of the male he grew up alongside as he’s torn on what to believe right now. Lay had answered his questions honestly and with no hesitation but after what just happened, this was also a side of Lay that Mark never saw and had no clue of. 

“Sir,” one of Lay’s men calls out and takes them away from their private moment.

Mark is brought back to the reality of the situation around him as Lay and the male talk before Lay whispers into his ear,

“Come with me, Yien.”

Mark finds himself being moved gently by Lay to get out of the car. Mark’s body doesn’t really want to work properly as his legs are weak from being scared and he’s all shaky from seeing such violence. Lay helps him before standing himself and keeps Mark close. Mark notices the name of the night club which is called Hard Carry before he sees Kyo moving a limping Wonho toward the doors. 

“Wonho!” 

Mark looks to Lay, “Promise me. Tell me you won’t kill him.” 

They’re moving into the building as Mark pleads with Lay. When they enter, Kyo knees the back of Wonho’s hurt leg and pushes him hard down onto both knees as he keeps the gun pointed to the back of his head.

“Try anything funny and he dies before you can blink.”

The ones in the closed bar all look at the state Wonho is in. With his harsh breathing and his side soaked in blood. More of Lay’s men file in and the others look pissed but they don’t put up a fight as Lay’s men take over.

“Molly,” Kyo calls out and she appears striding in nonchalantly.

“Yeah, yeah, I can hear you miles away.” 

She takes in the others with a big smirk on her face as she twirls one ice blue strand around her finger,

“Ooo, this looks like fun. Where shall we begin?” 

“Lay,” Mark looks to Wonho who needs medical attention as well as the other men that are in danger.

Lay looks down to Mark and stares into those blue eyes,

“Please…”

“Will you come back with me?” 

Mark’s expression is full of shock while Wonho weakly protest,

“Don’t…”

But Lay redirects his attention back to him with the guiding of his hand,

“I’m afraid there’s going to be more bloodshed when Lim comes unless you stop him. He’ll listen to you if you tell him. So come with me. I promise I’ll let Wonho live and not harm the others. I’ll even forget Jaebum overstepped his boundaries-”

“He didn’t know about the arranged marriage!”

Kyo takes his boot and steps against Wonho’s wound, “Shut it, no one asked you.”

Wonho’s cry of pain resonant in Mark’s ears loudly and he can’t handle it any longer. 

“Stop! I’ll do it!” 

Wonho leans forward with his head against the cold pavement with such a pained expression as Mark’s words sink in. Mark had such a pure and kind heart even now as he’s literally signing his life away.

“I’ll go...I’ll go back with you so please,” Mark begs as his words die off.

He may not know how this world works but he’s not dumb. Hearing about the arranged marriage...he knows they’ll be no turning back if he goes with Lay. But really, did he ever have a choice in the first place? His parents signed his life away without telling him shit.

“Thank you, Yien,” Lay says as he leans in closer.

Mark wants to move back but his body betrays him and soon Lay presses a kiss to his cheek,

“I’m sorry that this is the way things have to go but there’s no reasoning with that panther. And you’ll see the true beast that he’s been hiding and understand why I had to do it this way.”

Mark doesn’t reply. He just looks away and you can tell his visibly upset before you see him look at Wonho. Lay follows his line of sight before nodding toward Kyo, who sucks in air and is annoyed that they have to tend to this bastard now.

“Whatever,” rolling his eyes he looks to the guys of the night club, “You,” he gestures with his head to one of them, “Get him fixed up and while you’re at it, alert your Boss that he’s needed here ASAP.”

The male nods and is allowed close to Wonho while Lay’s men keep the others back. Mark watches as Wonho is being tended to now.

“Oh, and while we’re at it, how bout you guys find us a nice table while we wait, yeah?” Kyo adds.

Silence still fills the room as everything settles in. From Jackson’s words to the video that replays in their mind. All the way up to what is happening right now as Lay is driving somewhere with Mark and Wonho in the car with him. Things seem to be spiraling out of control fast and not giving them much time to react. But the clock is ticking.

“What should we do? What can we do?” Bam asks.

This world was cruel and fucking with an arranged marriage was not something you wanted to do among the mafia and clans. Lay had all grounds to come get Mark as he’s technically Lay’s property now. If Jaebum had bitten and claimed Mark then some things could’ve been distorted around that would give Jaebum some leeway but that would’ve led to an all out war as well unless one gave Mark up. But they all know Jaebum is about to do that and Lay didn’t come all this way just to give Jaebum his condolences and keep Mark. No, Lay came here to not only tell Jaebum to back off but to take what’s his and it’s a huge move going into enemy territory with no fear and doing that. 

“Obviously Zhang wants us to do something,” Youngjae fires back, “He probably wants us to pull the wrong move so he can call a war against us.”

He reigns over half of China though. The amount of resources, power and allies he has would far out number theirs. They’d be going into a pointless battle as the outcome was clear on who would win in the end. It’s probably why Lay is so cocky with this powerful move. But he’s underestimating them. 

Silence falls for only a second before Yugyeom can’t hold back any longer,

“So when are we going to kick his ass and get Mark back?” 

Jaehyun can’t believe his ears, no wait. He actually can. Because there’s always been one thing about Jaebum that’s never changed. His passionate soul. No matter what is thrown his way he’ll take it head on if it’s something he’s passionate about. Be it a dream, a goal, a friend or a loved one. He doesn’t back down. 

Jinyoung leans into Jackson as he provides comfort while saying, “Last I checked, paper is just paper and nothing is finalized yet so I say we have every right to intervene.” 

Jackson perks up at this and sees Jinyoung giving him a loving smile. Jackson goes to match his smile but stops as he notices Jaebum hasn’t said anything. When he looks away from Jinyoung to him, he sees Jaebum is still looking at the video though it hasn’t played since the first time it had. His expression seems neutral but Jackson knows it’s anything but. He can see the way Jaebum’s hand twitches and the way he’s standing. Can see it in his eyes that are raging with a burning fire that’s growing by the second. Can tell he’s having a hard time controlling himself from snapping right then and there. That the panther is pacing back and forth and is ready to be let out and tear Lay into shreds. 

Suddenly Jaehyun is taking off, the door to the office hitting the wall as Jaehyun runs down the hallway. 

“Shit, something’s happening,” Jinyoung curses under his breath as he takes off after him.

The others followed except for Jackson and Jaebum as Jackson felt Jaebum’s eyes on him. And looking into his leader’s eyes, it was the same as it was all those years ago when Jackson first met Jaebum and knew he wanted to follow this man till the end of time.

“I trust you, Jiaer.”

It spoke volumes and Jackson takes it to heart before they’re both moving to catch up with the others. With earpieces going in, Jaebum’s already talking,

“Tell me what’s happening,” Jaebum demands.

“Jaehyun overheard the others who are tracking the vehicle and Wonho’s being held at gunpoint!” Yugyeom voices over the earpiece.

Jaebum growls, his eyes flashing now and his fangs out as him and Jackson skip the elevator and take the stairs. 

“I couldn’t stop him, he’s already going to be in the parking lot before I can reach him,” Jinyoung states.

“You don’t think he’ll kill Wonho do you?” Bam is worried.

“Mark must be freaking out right now!” Youngjae exclaims.

“Yugyeom, connect us to their feed,” Jackson insists and he hears Yugyeom saying he’s already on it and before anyone else speaks they can hear the feed coming through.

“Should we fire?”

“I’m going to take the shot-”

“What?! Are you crazy?! Mark is in there with Zhang!”

“We can’t just do nothing! They could kill Wonho!” 

“I’m not about to sit back and watch him kill Wonho like this! They started it by pointing the gun at him!” 

They can now hear Jaehyun’s voice,

“Stand down! I said stand down!”

There’s so much commotion and it’s clear that the sniper isn’t listening,

“God dammit, Minhyuk don’t do it-”

But he takes the shot anyway. By the time Jaebum and Jackson make it down the stairs, they’re being relayed on Wonho elbowing the driver before hearing about Lay’s right hand man opening the door and firing. The gunshot is loud and everyone holds their breaths. Jackson stops at the exit door as he prays that Wonho wasn’t just killed and not in front of Mark. Please for the love of God, not in front of his brother! 

“We got a sighting of Wonho! Kyo’s pulling him out of the car. Nobody fucking make a move you hear me! Minhyuk I’m talking to you!” Shownu yells through the earpiece.

They can hear Minhyuk suck in air and curse as they let the situation play out. Jackson lets out the air he’d been holding in before Jaebum is pulling him through the exit door the same time the others are coming out the elevator and already running toward the parking lot. Another shot is heard and one of them must be super close that they can hear Mark cry out for Wonho. It instantly makes all of them angry and upset.

“Wonho’s telling us to back off,” I.M. says.

“Do what he says. Minhyuk,” Jooheon pleads.

“Your lucky you didn’t fuck up when you did, I swear to god if you don’t stand down right now until I get to you,” Jaehyun is furious and heard speeding off.

The others just made it to their own vehicles when they heard Minhyuk stand down.

“They’re heading inside the nightclub, Hard Carry,” Hyungwon relays to Jaehyun.

“Keep the perimeter secure. Don’t let Zhang get away,” Jaehyun says.

“What about Boss? Is he coming?” Kihyun asks.

The pack all look to see Jaebum revving up his vehicle at the same time he snarls and soon his foot is on the gas pedal. The car flies forward before swerving to miss the other vehicles before taking off out of the parking lot. The rest of the pack follow suit right behind.

Oh, Jaebum was coming alright.

“Man, Jaebum’s pissed,” Bam whistles at the end as Jaebum runs the shit out of the red light.

Yugyeom and him watch as Jaebum maneuvers perfectly through the traffic as Jinyoung takes a shortcut and Yugyeom floors it at the green light now before veering left to take a faster route.

“Jaebum’s usually silent but when he’s silent and pissed, you know it’s bad,” Yugyeom comments.

“Good thing I came with back up sedatives in case he gets too out of line,” Youngjae says in the back as he checks to make sure his weapons are ready to go.

“Don’t use it until Zhang pays fully for trying to take Mark from us first,” Bam states and Youngjae smiles in the back,

“Oh, don’t worry, didn’t plan it until Zhang learns he shouldn’t have fucked with us. Mark’s pack and you don’t fuck with pack.”

Yugyeom joins in on the smile as they near the nightclub.

“Babe, I know you’re excited but you're gonna get us killed if you don’t calm down just a tad,” Jackson says gently as he places a hand onto Jinyoung’s thigh to steady himself as Jinyoung takes a sharp turn.

“It’s you who needs to remain calm. I can feel your hand shaking,” Jinyoung retorts but with no bite this time.

Normally, he would throw some teasing jabs but he knows now is not the time. Jackson was clearly shaken up over the shit his parents pulled and he has to feel responsible for this even though it’s not his fault.

A red light is coming up and Jinyoung can easily make it but when he looks to see Jackson looking at him with such a raw and vulnerable expression...he brakes. Coming to a stop, Jinyoung makes time for his lover even with all this chaos going on.

“Jiaer, it’s ok, I know this isn’t your fault-”

“You know I love you, right?” Jackson interrupts with a soft voice.

His voice is just as open and raw right now as well as he pours so much emotion into those words. He wants Jinyoung to know this. To know his heart. 

Jinyoung is quiet for a moment before his expression is just as raw and open while he takes Jackson’s hand from his thigh and intertwines their fingers. And at this moment, their hearts beat together

“I know...just like how I love you.”

Jackson smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes and Jinyoung doesn’t have time to read too much into it for soon the light turns green and cars are honking and they’re brought back to the situation at hand. It didn’t help that one of the members in the nightclub said Jaebum was being called to show up ASAP or else. So squeezing Jackson’s hand and keeping their fingers intertwined, Jinyoung floors it to hurry up and catch up to the others…

Cars come to a screeching halt before Jaebum is getting out first. The others soon appear behind Jaebum as they walk toward the nightclub. Jaehyun’s car is already there but no sign of him. Jaebum tunes out the feed through the earpiece as he focuses on the doors to the club. His mate was in there with the enemy and nothing was going to keep him from getting his baby back. Nothing. 

“ZHANG!” Jaebum roars as he comes through the entrance doors is loud and is heard throughout the whole building.

You can hear how pissed off he is. Can hear the things he’s going to do to the man. And it was a promise. 

Jaebum strides forth as the area gets darker with the lighting going dim and warm. His blood red eyes pop and look even more lethal and of the killer that he is. Showing off the beast hiding underneath that’s more than ready to come out of its cage. 

Smoke and the smell of a cigar fills the room as it mixes with the scent of blood that they spotted a lot of at the entrance. But when they approach one of the secluded tables in the back, they find no sign of Wonho either. What they do find is the man who came all the way from China and is now sitting like he owns the place in enemy territory. 

Oh, how it pissed Jaebum off even more.

“How nice of you to finally join us,” Lay says with a coy smirk.

He can see Jaebum glancing around before his fangs are bared,

“Where is he? Where’s Mark?”

Lay’s men stand around, Kyo and Molly snickering from their spots still seated near Lay. Jaebum slams his fist onto the table before them,

“I’m not playing games here, Zhang!”

Lay meets Jaebum’s fierce gaze with one of his own as his expression grows serious. He leans forward, eyes just as lethal and challenging,

“Neither am I. You touched what didn’t belong to you, Lim. Though I can be fair enough to let it go since you didn’t know about the arrangement-”

Jaebum gets right up in his face, “Like hell I’m backing down. Mark doesn’t belong to you and I don’t give two fucks about the arrangement.”

Lay lets out a breath before sitting back all proper and nonchalant again, “I’d known you were going to say that. You came in here ready to throw down with me and I admire that. Not many would still dare challenge me knowing my standing but I’m afraid it’ll be futile. The decision is already made.” 

“Decision? Fuck your-” Bam comes forth and guns were suddenly pointed at him from Lay’s men.

But the pack also had their own weapons pointed and they got into a stance that they’re ready to fight to the death. Jaebum and Lay were the only ones who didn’t have weapons pointed as they continued to hold eye contact but what Lay says next isn’t toward Jaebum,

“Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” 

Jaebum frowns in confusion until something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention and he sees Mark peeking his head out from the back room.

“Mark,” Jaebum lets out with the next breath as Mark now comes out and moves toward them slowly.

“Hey Bummie,” Mark greets and you can tell he had been crying. That he’s still shaking slightly as his hands tremble before he clutches his clothing.

Jaebum wants nothing more than to hold him. To pull him the rest of the way to him and tell him everything will be ok but the moment Mark gets closer, he hears Lay say,

“Come here and tell them what you told me.”

Jaebum feels a stab toward his heart as he sees Mark is moving away from him and toward Lay. He doesn’t like it at all and he reacts. His hand reaches out to grab Mark’s wrist but the moment of contact has Mark jerking back and slapping his hand away. Both still. Even Mark is shocked by this for he didn’t know why he reacted in such a way. He had wanted to go to Jaebum. From the moment of seeing him, he wanted to but his body was listening to Lay’s words and going to him. And when Jaebum touched him...it wasn’t like before. Like all those times that made him feel safe and warm. His instincts screamed at him that it was wrong this time. That it wasn’t right. That he isn’t his alpha. But...why? His heart clenches at those thoughts. This was wrong. All wrong. What’s happening to him? But when he goes to look at Jaebum, he finds his heart hurting even more at such an expression of raw hurt on Jaebum’s face.

“Bummie I-” Mark is close to tears now. 

He wants to go back to just a while ago when they were in his office. Back to where they were both smiling and happy. Not this. 

“Yien, tell him so we can end this here,” Lay says sweetly as he holds out his arm for Mark to come toward him.

Mark’s hand reaches out toward Lay and this time Jaebum doesn’t stop him as each step, touch, is tearing him apart to watch. The pack watch in shock as Mark is now by Lay’s side when he looks back to Jaebum and speaks the words that shatter Jaebum’s anger instantly,

“I’m leaving, Bummie. I’m going back home with Lay. Though I want you to know I had many wonderful memories here but my parents know what’s best for me and I knew Lay since childhood…”

Mark tries to hold back his emotions. He can’t falter now. He has to be firm. He has to make it where Jaebum will let him go so he doesn’t get hurt. So no more people get hurt because of him. He can do it. He can be strong. So he lets the anger and hurt come forth from earlier, from when he found out the truth.

“He also didn’t lie to me about the truth.”

That one was a huge blow to Jaebum and it shows on his face,

“He’s the only one who told me when I asked. The only one who didn’t leave me in the dark. You kept secrets from me, Bummie. You lied to me! Do you know how much that hurt? How I don’t know what to believe? Did you lie about your feelings too? What else could you be hiding from me?”

“No-Mark, baby, I wouldn’t lie about how I feel for you-”

Tears fall down Mark’s face and its breaking Jaebum’s heart,

“I...I can’t...I can’t trust you...I don’t even know the real you like I thought I did…”

Jaebum is seconds from falling apart and the final nail on the coffin is when Mark’s voice says the words so brokenly,

“Forgive me, Jaebum...but we’ve over.” 

Even now Mark is still so pure and sweet as he apologizes for letting Jaebum go when Jaebum’s the one who fucked up. Who kept secrets and lies. Who didn’t show him every side of him like Mark has since day one.

Lay pulls Mark closer and Mark hides his face into Lay’s chest to stop himself from showing Jaebum more emotion as well as bite back the words he really wants to say. Fingers cling to Lay as he needs something to hold onto to keep him from falling.

“Was that enough clarification for you or do you have something else to say?”

Jaebum stands there in silence and Lay nods in acknowledgement,

“Alright I think we’re done here.”

“What? That’s it?! Jaebum!” Youngjae calls out as he’s growing upset by the second.

All of them are.

“Mark! You can’t mean that!” Yugyeom exclaims.

“Please! We’ll explain everything when we get back!” Bam pleads.

Lay takes a step forward with Mark to leave and the pack flips.

“Oh no, he’s not leaving with you!” Jinyoung declares before he feels a pinprick feeling against his arm.

Stilling in shock, Jinyoung looks back and down at his arm to see the needle being removed before looking up to see Jackson’s sad smile.

“Jiaer,” Jinyoung barely gets out before he finds his body growing weak and his vision blurring before he’s falling toward the ground.

Jackson catches him and lowers him to the ground safely as the others don’t notice yet as they’re so heated with what’s happening. One of Lay’s men points the gun toward Youngjae as he takes another step forward but Jackson does too and points the gun at the enemy. Youngjae relaxes and lets his guard down and that’s when Jackson turns the gun and points it at Youngjae instead.

“Bro! What the fuck?!” Bam hollers in shock.

“What is wrong with you?!” Yugyeom is just as upset.

“Jackson…” Youngjae is speechless on the other hand as he stares down the barrel of the gun.

It takes only seconds for Youngjae to think back to the conversation Jackson had with his parents before he realizes Jackson has made his choice. 

“Jackson!” Jaebum snaps out of it as his anger grows now at the betrayal.

Everything happens all at once now as Jaebum gets hit in the neck with a sedative before Jackson goes to fire the gun but Youngjae counteracts. Jackson pulls Youngjae close before headbutting him hard and roundhousing Bam across the room. Yugyeom comes at him but Jackson is fast and swift and throws him up and over him before slamming him down into the table the breaks under the pressure. Lay’s men are already moving out as Mark cries out for Jackson to stop. Lay has no choice but to pick Mark up and carry him out by force as he struggles to go to the pack. Even with Mark being taken away, you can still hear him crying out and fighting until he’s put in the car. 

And now as silence was filling the room, Jaebum had fallen to his knees during the chaos. With his blurred vision, he took in his pack. All of them knocked out and on the ground. His anger grows but his body grows weaker just as fast. He struggles to stay awake, his hands digging into the ground before he takes in shoes making their way toward him. He feels a push and his body falls over onto his side and he looks up to see Jackson already stepping up and over him. The sound of his footsteps loud as he walked away like they meant nothing. And as Jaebum struggled hard to stay awake, to move, he couldn’t and he was going to pass out from the strong sedative. 

The last thing he heard was the door shutting and finalizing what took place before sleep took him…

Jackson walks over to the vehicle after putting his weapon away and slides into the backseat across from Lay. Mark is knocked out in Lay’s arms as he was given a sedative of his own. The car is also started up and now driving off so they can head back to China. It’s silent in the car only for a moment before Lay speaks,

“I see you got my message.”

Jackson nods as he recalls back when he had the phone conversation with his parents. Youngjae and him were heading to Jaebum when Youngjae had answered the call with Jinyoung on their way there. That’s when Jackson got the message through text. Meeting Lay’s gaze, his eyes were serious and expression dark,

“Was that enough proof of my swearing of loyalty to you?”

Lay only smiles,

“Welcome to the clan, Jiaer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just know so many of you are gonna be upset. *runs and hides* I can already hear the comments coming...


	16. Chapter 16

Days later…

Legs are seen moving as the person is walking across the floor as they head down the hall toward their destination. Though when they’re about to pass a certain room, they stop. The person takes a few moments just to stare at the closed door. They take in the name etched into the plate on the middle of the door. A hand reaches out slowly, fingers gently running over the name with such care before moving away and falling down by their side. A breath is released before the person is seen walking again, this time their step picking up. More emotion running through them as they turn and approach another hallway where their eyes land on the office door all the way on the other end. Where the panther has been since that day…

Mark stares out the window of the giant palace. With him being near the top, he can see out into the land for miles. The palace is surrounded by trees and wildlife and straight down below Mark can see people bustling about. Some are even training. All over are flags of Lay’s symbol of his clan that fly high and proud with the wind moving it about. Mark stares longingly up toward the sky as he thinks about the others. His hand moves up subconsciously to touch the collar still around his neck.

Mark’s last moment with Jaebum flashes before his mind and the expression he made pains him every time.

“Bummie…”

The sound of the door opening is heard and brings Mark back to the situation at hand. Back to the reality of his life now. Here with Lay and his people. In the real world that is much darker than Mark had imagined but he was slowly getting used to it. 

“Yien.”

Turning away from the window, Mark takes in his brother who wants to come in but doesn’t know if he’s allowed to. The tension between them had been high the moment Mark woke up and already found himself back in China. His brother tried to talk to him the same night and Mark screamed at him. Having seen Jackson hurt his pack like that was still so vivid in his mind it was like it just happened even though it was days ago. Still, Mark worried about Jackson since their last encounter. Jackson has been off doing who knows what since the first day here and Mark didn’t want to push Jackson away again until he asked him why he did it. Why he kept so many secrets from him. Why he hurt the pack the way he did. So though he was still upset, instead of telling Jackson to leave, he walks over to the bed and pats for Jackson to come and sit next to him.

Previously,

When Wonho had come to, it had first been back in the nightclub in one of the back rooms. Everything was still fuzzy as he had lost a lot of blood and though patched up, he needed to get the bullet taken out of his side and stitched up. And he remembers hearing Jaehyun curse. Remembers feeling his hands touching him and those angelic features looking so scared and worried for him. And those eyes held such emotion that Jaehyun tried to hide from others and Wonho got the rare chance to see it before passing out again.

The second time Wonho woke up, he was in the medical bay. His body was sore and he knew when he simply breathed that his side pulled some with the stitches there. But he was taken away by a breathtaking sight as his eyes took in a sleeping Jaehyun. With his head resting on his arms as he sat leaned forward onto the bed so he can be close to him. It brought a smile to Wonho’s face and with a careful hand, his fingers brushed against Jaehyun’s face.

“I must’ve scared you...I’m sorry,” he breathes out in a whisper.

Wonho has met a lot of people in his life. And a lot of those people have died in front of him. Some were close to him. Some weren't. And as his life continued and he grew in this cruel world, Wonho had never met someone like Jaehyun. Someone that made his whole world turn upside down when he was used to having shit thrown at him. Someone that was just like him. Went through the same things he did. But unlike Jaehyun, Wonho learned to trust again. He learned to let it go and not let the past affect him but Jaehyun couldn’t. Not yet anyway. His past is just as dark if not darker than Wonho’s and he understands more than anything. It’s how they’ve bonded. For the moment Wonho met Jaehyun, he saw the look in his eyes was the same as his before Wonho was able to break away from the confines of darkness. And those eyes captivated Wonho to no end where he wanted to help Jaehyun. Though, as the two got closer and knew more about each other, Wonho found himself wanting to do a lot more. But he held back because he didn’t want to mess up what they had. It took a long time to get Jaehyun to open up and be close and he wasn’t about to just throw in his feelings to have Jaehyun push him away. Besides, Jaehyun refuses to sleep with an alpha. That much he clarified when the others speculated that him and Jaebum had been a thing back in the day. 

A soft chuckle comes forth when he feels Jaehyun lean into the palm of his hand even in his sleep. 

“So you do trust me,” Wonho’s smile grows bigger at that.

Wonho hopes Jaehyun sleeps for just a little bit longer so he can capture this moment in memory...

Present...

The glass that falls to the ground shatters loudly as hands grip a hold of the front of the person’s shirt as they get all up in their face.

“I’m sick and tired of your shit,” Jinyoung spats.

Jaehyun glares back with just as much anger, “Me? I’m not the one who fell in love with a traitor-”

Jinyoung growls before moving Jaehyun back and slamming him hard against the bookshelf. The books move, some of them clattering to the ground around them as the hunter’s eyes pierce through Jaehyun,

“Don’t utter another fucking bad thing about Jackson do you hear me?!”

“Guys,” Yugyeom comes to try and intervene as the two are raging.

“It’s the truth! Or is your love for him making you turn a blind eye?!”

“You don’t know shit, Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun shoves Jinyoung back before grabbing him and slamming him on top of the desk.

“Enough!” Youngjae says as he comes to help intervene as well.

“This isn’t helping anyone,” Bam states as he helps to pull Jinyoung back as Yugyeom does the same to Jaehyun.

Youngjae remains in the middle and looks to both of them but Jaehyun speaks again,

“Oh, I forgot that you did way worse back in your day. You are a hunter after all.”

Jinyoung is seething, “Until you’ve walked in my shoes you don’t know what I went through.”

“I mean, it makes sense. You betrayed your family. He betrays his pack. You know, maybe you’re also the spy this whole time.”

Jinyoung takes out his knife the same time Jaehyun does,

“Do you want to settle this here and now?! Cause I can tell this isn’t just about Jackson. It seems you got some built up resentment against me and I’m ready to hash it out here and now,” Jinyoung shouts in anger.

“Then let’s go, hunter boy!” Jaehyun is raring to go but the others hold them back.

Suddenly, the door opens and Wonho appears. His shirt is unbuttoned and the bandages are showing from where he had been shot. He takes a step in and limps as his voice booms,

“Jaehyun, take a walk now.”

Jinyoung stops struggling against Bam and Youngjae who were holding him back as Yugyeom let’s Jaehyun go.

“I don’t take orders from you-”

Wonho’s eyes flash in warning,

“I said walk.”

His tone is final and Jaehyun knows if he doesn’t leave this room then Wonho will physically remove him even in his wounded state. Letting out a noise, Jaehyun leaves the room in anger with Wonho ready to close the door behind him. He stops for a second though as he looks back to the pack. He feels for them and he can’t help but express that he’s sorry he couldn’t change what had gone down as it’s written across his face. And when he goes to say something, Jinyoung beats him to it,

“Just don’t, Wonho.”

Jinyoung’s eyes show a lot of raw emotion and that he’s barely holding it together. Wonho ends up saying nothing and just nodding that he respects Jinyoung’s wishes before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

The sound of the door clicking shut makes Jinyoung let out a frustrated noise before grabbing what’s near him and throwing it. The others don’t stop him as Jinyoung keeps going. One thing after the next, he trashes, rips, tears. This was Jinyoung’s office after all so he could do what he wanted with it. And it’s not until Jinyoung is left standing there panting with his shoulders rising and falling fast that they know it’s coming. That the next intake of air comes out shaky and the low noise heard after is some of the pain that Jinyoung is keeping inside. He should’ve stopped him. When they were back at the stoplight and he had the chance, he should’ve done something. Said something more. 

“He could’ve killed us,” Youngjae says and interrupts Jinyoung’s thoughts.

Youngjae stares at Jinyoung’s back but doesn’t move closer yet.

“When Jackson pulled the gun on me and fired...he didn’t hesitate to shoot.”

“Youngjae-” Jinyoung starts but Youngjae isn’t done and takes a step closer,

“I wasn’t closest to him. He doesn’t even need to use a gun when he’s that close. He would’ve been better off firing it on the furthest person who was Jaebum or Yugyeom but he chose me for a reason...because he knew I could counteract it.”

“He went easy on us,” Bam says next as he crosses his arms over his chest and sighs.

He caught them with the element of surprise and took them down fast and swift with no casualties.

Yugyeom smiles sadly, “He took you out first because he knew you’d try and stop him.”

Silence falls in the room and Jinyoung is still facing away from them as his expression says it all. The love of the pack shows across his face and he holds a sad soft expression because even after all of this, the pack didn’t go straight to hatred and toss Jackson aside. Their bond was stronger than that. Their love for one another holding them steady and to see the bigger picture that the enemy is blind to. And as Jinyoung turns around with tears in his eyes, he looks at them with a sincere smile,

“Thank you.” 

The others all smile too before finally moving forward and wrapping Jinyoung up in his arms as Jinyoung lets it out.  
“Did you think we’d turn our backs on him? Come on, Jinyoungie! You should know Jackson pretty much pulled a you,” Youngjae hugs him tightly.

“He went easy on us a lot more than you did. Lord, when you did it, you shot me with an arrow!” Bam exclaims.

“He’s going to be fine, don’t worry,” Yugyeom reassures.

And Jinyoung cries harder, because that’s what he’s worried about. Jackson’s safety. Jackson’s well being. Cause he knows how much it hurt to do that. How having to decide in a split second on what to do and play the part. It may not show on the outside but it’ll tear you apart on the inside. And he knows that this might have completely damaged his relationship with his brother doing this. But he did it anyway to protect the pack and to be able to stay close to his brother in enemy territory. All it takes is one slip up though and he’s dead. With no contact with him and him all the way in another country, Jinyoung is scared he won’t see Jackson again alive. 

“Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun hears Wonho calling out for him but he doesn’t stop. He’s pissed. More than pissed. It’s like being in that damn orphanage all over again. From how he got there. To the things done there...he knows how Jinyoung feels. To be betrayed by the ones you love and yet Jinyoung took a different route and that’s what pisses him off. For instead of taking it out on Jackson. Instead of hating him. Of wanting to get revenge...anything! Jinyoung still loves him. He still trusts him and Jaehyun is mad because he can’t...he could never forgive those that abandoned him. That took him to that damn orphanage to be tortured and die. People he trusted. People he loved. People that were supposed to be his family-

“Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun feels his arm being grabbed and reacts instinctively. He twists his body and goes to punch but Wonho grabs his arm and stops him. Jaehyun breaths harshly as he stares at Wonho and can see those damn eyes. Those fucking eyes that have gone soft and with such emotion that both stabs Jaehyun’s heart and tries to fill it with more love.

“Stop it,” Jaehyun spats as he breaks out of Wonho’s grip and looks away.

When Jaehyun had first heard of Wonho, he looked up to him. Wonho was a ruthless killer. He didn’t hesitate no matter the job and was a great alpha. And when they actually met, Jaehyun felt a connection with this man. But over time, those eyes changed toward him and Jaehyun doesn’t like it. He doesn’t want that directed toward him. He doesn’t deserve it and he sure as hell isn’t about to go back to feeling those emotions again. Back when he was vulnerable. More open. Where he loved freely and cared. He keeps those emotions under lock and key. He doesn’t even utter the word love nor does he let it get close to him. 

Why couldn’t Wonho just look at him with lust like when they first met? He could deal with that. Lot of men wanted a piece of him, human or hybrid, they were attracted to him because of his looks. But for some reason Wonho’s lust changed the moment he learned his secret that Jaehyun wasn’t a beta and was actually an omega. Or maybe he just didn’t show it anymore. Jaehyun’s honestly been confused with his own emotions and shit to really have time to pay attention when Wonho’s own emotions switched and changed. But at least he’s grateful Wonho never acted on them. It would’ve ruined their relationship. They are partners on the field after all and have been by each other’s side for years now. 

But even Jaehyun can’t hide his own emotions for Wonho under lock and key forever. Hearing the others call him out struck a chord with him. How his whole composure faltered the moment he heard of Wonho being in the hands of the enemy. And don’t even get him started on when he heard Wonho getting shot. He thought his whole world was going to fall apart and it just proved even more how much Wonho had gotten through his built up barriers. How Wonho had managed to get into his cold heart and warmed it up and knowing he almost lost Wonho, terrified him. These emotions. These thoughts. Feelings. He didn’t want them. He wanted to be numb again. Then he could be that perfect masked Jaehyun and be able to do his job properly again and be useful to someone-

“No, you stop it.” 

Jaehyun feels Wonho cup his face and made him look at him,

“I’ve let you have your way for far too long now and I’m not going to do that anymore.”

Jaehyun smacks away Wonho’s hand, “What are you even going on about?”

“You know what I’m going on about. I’m not going to leave you by yourself starting today.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes as he starts to walk away but Wonho follows, “By whose orders? You’re not even in any condition to go out onto the field.”

“Neither are you. You’re on the breaking point of crying-”

“I am not! What the fuck do you know?! You don’t know anything-”

Jaehyun is shoved up against the elevator doors and Jaehyun stills in shock when he sees those eyes burn with a fiery gaze before flashing,

“Dammit Jaehyun, stop running from me!” 

Wonho hits the elevator button and the doors open. Jaehyun starts to fall backwards but Wonho pushes him back further to enter the elevator before Jaehyun tries to make a break for it. Wonho uses force, grabbing Jaehyun and throwing him back so that his back hits the railing before Wonho hits the button and the doors are seen closing behind him. 

“Wonho!” Jaehyun warns as his emotions are going haywire and he doesn’t want to fight him.

But Wonho doesn’t relent as the elevator doesn’t even get to the halfway point of the next floor before he’s hitting the emergency button that makes the elevator come to an abrupt halt. Jaehyun grips a hold of the railing as he remains furthest away from him.

“Admit it. Tell me how you’re feeling. Stop holding it in. No one else is around so let it out!”

“No. I refuse! I’ve worked too hard to throw it all away for nothing!”

Wonho takes a step toward Jaehyun and can see the way his hand twitches on the railing. How Jaehyun swallows hard as his heart is no doubt beating fast against his rib cage. But he can see it in his eyes that are showing the emotions he’s been trying to hold back for so long. Can see the omega underneath the layers of fake beta scent and years of perfected barriers. And he’s not going to stop until he sees the real Jaehyun. The one he’s been chasing after since they first met.

“Nothing? You think love is nothing?”

Wonho takes another step and Jaehyun goes and grabs his knife before coming at Wonho. Wonho and him go head to head, Wonho deflecting the knife as he twists Jaehyun’s arm and pulls him flush against him. He keeps his one arm tight around his front to try and disable him as he breathes into his ear,

“Then fight me seriously to get away. Come on! Stop holding back!”

Wonho wants him to hurt him. To injure him or he won’t let go and it would be so easy right now. Jaehyun is in a perfect position to aim for his hurt leg or his wound on his side but the thought of doing that...he can’t. 

It hurts. Just the thought of doing that hurts and Jaehyun can’t hide that emotion from his face. No matter how many walls he builds up if it has to do with Wonho they all come crumbling down. But Jaehyun still tries to get away even though it’s futile and they both know it. 

Wonho feels Jaehyun push back with his body till they hit the railing but Wonho won’t let go. He just holds him tighter to his body even as Jaehyun tries to push his foot back and off the elevator side to try and break free. Every tactic he’s trying now, he’s trying to do it without hurting him and Wonho lets Jaehyun tire himself out before letting go. Jaehyun clings to the railing, shoulders rising and falling fast before he hears the sound of the elevator moving again. He looks up confused and shocked when he sees Wonho by the doors. The elevator stops on the next floor and opens to reveal an empty hallway that Wonho gestures to.

“This is what you want right?”

Jaehyun feels fear grip him. He’s gonna be abandoned. Wonho is gonna leave him--

“Well I’m afraid you’re gonna have to be the one to do it because I can’t.” 

Jaehyun feels his heart skip a beat in shock as he looks back to Wonho now and sees such a vulnerable and a sad loving expression,

“I mean it, Jaehyun. You have to be the one to walk away and even then I won’t be able to stop because I can’t let you go. Even if I have to fight you, even if I have to spend till our last dying day chasing after you until you let me in...that’s what I’m going to do. Because I...I love you and love is a lot stronger than you’ve been shown. And I know these may just be words to you but until you let me show you, you’re just gonna have to trust me on this one...or did I not show I could be trusted over the years of being by your side?”

Jaehyun instantly thinks of the fond memories of them together throughout the years. Of every memory leading up to this very moment. And each word sinks deep into his skin and pierces through his heart as it fills up with so much warmth. And it feels so nice yet he’s still scared. But not because of Wonho going back on his word. Or lying to him. Because he believes every word as he trusts Wonho with his life. And that the only way for Wonho to abandon him would’ve been if he had died...and he had been so close to that. And that...that’s what he’s scared of because he loves this man so much and no matter what he does or says, Wonho still loves him and still looks at him with that loving gaze. 

He could never run away. His legs won’t even move right now if he tries as everything wants him to stay by Wonho’s side. To lean into him and feel more of his love. And Jaehyun feels the last resolve break when Wonho gives him that cheesy smile. Jaehyun’s expression falters more and the tears that had fallen are now falling faster as he’s about to let it go and Wonho sees it. Hitting the elevator closed and stopping it again, Wonho moves toward him and with each step, Jaehyun doesn’t hold back anymore and lets out his first cry. His arms come up to cover his face as his lips tremble and the cry vibrates through his chest. By the time Wonho has his arms wrapped around Jaehyun and pulling him back into his arms, Jaehyun’s cries are heard echoing in the small enclosed space as Wonho encourages him. And Wonho can’t stop smiling into Jaehyun’s hair as he can smell it. He can pick up on Jaehyun’s natural scent coming through the scent blockers and can feel Jaehyun clinging onto him. But it’s those words he hears as Jaehyun’s voices it with such emotion that sings to Wonho’s heart that he’s been hearing all this time in silence.

“I...I love you…”

Jaehyun tries to talk more but the cries he’s been holding back for so long keep interrupting but Wonho knows. From the way Jaehyun clings tighter and he shakes in his hold. He knows Jaehyun had been scared that he almost lost him. That he can’t live without him. But Wonho reassures him. Lets him know that he’s here. He’s alive and that he’s going to do everything in his power to remain by his side. Besides, someone had to make sure he was taking care of himself properly or he wouldn’t be able to rest in peace. Jaehyun hits his fist against his chest for that one and gets angry but Wonho just smiles more because it shows how much Jaehyun truly loves him and sweeps down to capture his lips with his own.

Who knew their very first encounter would be on the elevator and that their very first kiss would also follow the same route? 

Wonho thinks it’s quite fitting but it seems that wasn’t going to be the only first that the elevator was going to see as when Wonho goes to pull away, Jaehyun pulls him back down into another kiss that’s quickly becoming heated…

It took some time to gather himself but with the guys holding him steady, he was able to anchor himself and now he’s ready. But damn, he didn’t understand why the one elevator wasn’t working and waiting on the other one took forever so he took the stairs instead. He didn’t want to waste any more time and soon Jinyoung was on the top floor. Of course the moment he’s about to pass Jackson’s room he has to stop and just...breathe. So many memories lay behind that door and throughout this entire building. Jackson is so much of Jinyoung’s life that with him not there it’s too quiet. Empty. With a sad smile, Jinyoung moves forward because he’s on a mission. He’s looking for Jaebum and he knows where the panther’s been since the incident took place well after waking up and the sedatives wearing off. It was time to knock some sense into him obviously and that’s what he’s about to do as he reaches the door and kicks it open,

“Jaebum-” But he stops as he wasn’t expecting Jaebum to be moving around.

In his head he saw Jaebum moping about in his panther form. Hell, the room would probably be torn apart and a huge mess but no. Everything was in its place and Jaebum was standing behind his desk and leaning toward it with his hands on both sides of his phone that’s placed before him. 

Jaebum lifts his head and Jinyoung only has to look into those eyes to know what Jaebum’s been doing. He’s been waiting. Been plotting. Been ready for the moment that he’s going to tear his claws in. And it’s at this moment that Jinyoung realizes that Jaebum already had a plan set up and that he made it seem like he was hurting over Lay taking Mark from him. 

Closing the door behind him with his foot, Jinyoung moves toward the desk as Jaebum greets him,

“I was wondering when you’d come barging in.”

“If I had known it was gonna be like this I would’ve come sooner.”

But Jaebum shakes his head, “No, you coming now was perfect timing.”

Jinyoung is curious. Jaebum isn’t upset about the events that took place and Jinyoung doesn’t understand why. Shouldn’t he be pissed at Jackson? Upset over Lay winning?

“But Jackson-”

Jinyoung’s voice trails off as Jaebum grabs his phone and slides it over to the other end of the desk. Jinyoung stops before it and touches the phone to see what it was. His eyes go wide as his heart beats faster before he’s smiling. He looks back up with eyes shining with such emotion before taking in Jaebum’s smirk.

It was time to kick some ass and show them you don’t fuck with this pack.

Jinyoung matches Jaebum’s smirk with one of his own before looking back down at the text message from Jackson himself that told Jaebum who the spy was in the facility.

“You go babe,” Jinyoung cheers softly with a bright eye smile following suit before his expression grows serious, “Man I can’t wait till I get to torture this guy.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll let you do the honors. I can already see your hunter instincts kicking in. Just make sure you leave him alive so I can have some fun with him as well. I want to be able to send Zhang pictures before our arrival.”

“I knew I chose a good leader.”

With this information, Jinyoung takes off. For now it was his turn to get the spy and find out what he can so he can go to China and bring back home his lover and Mark. And nothing is going to stop him or the pack until they do…


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning! Some blood/gore

Jinyoung stands in line of the mess hall as he waits for his turn. The mess hall is crowded with people all around conversing and trying to get some food before heading back to their duties of the Lim corporation. Jinyoung glances at the glass cover the food below and sees the man’s reflection just ahead. Jinyoung keeps his expression neutral but believe me when I say it’s anything but on the inside. To think they had a spy in their own facility. One that was relaying to Lay any information they could get their hands on. It just goes to show that Lay picked this fight first. Even before Mark came here, Delun had been here and for what reason Lay had to do this, it didn’t matter because he’s trespassing on Jaebum’s territory. He had no right doing what he had done and he’s not going to get away with it. 

Jinyoung can hear Delun laughing just up ahead as he talks with one of the guys. It sickens him. How easily Delun betrayed them. How he threw away everyone’s lives here like they didn’t matter. Like their loyalty and caring for each other meant nothing. And for what? Money? Power? Maybe Lay offered him a higher position. Who knows but even when Jinyoung finds out he’s not going to stop. For what he did deserves far more than death and he’s going to pay dearly for it.

Moving forward, Jinyoung takes his time picking out some random things as he watches Delun move away from the others as he says he has somewhere to be and is about to part ways. Jinyoung counts the steps before making his move as he reaches the silverware bin. Grabbing a hold of one of the steak knives, Jinyoung grips the handle hard as he calls out to Delun,

“Hey Delun, you forgot something.

Delun turns to face him as Jinyoung moves closer, “Oh? I did?”

Jinyoung smiles as he’s right before him, “Yeah, your loyalty.”

Delun makes a confused face until he sees Jinyoung’s smile turn sinister and his eyes become lethal. Suddenly, Delun feels pain in his side as he looks down to see Jinyoung stabbed him with the knife. People gasp and stare in shock as it falls silent in the mess hall. Jinyoung pushes the knife further in as his face is clearly enjoying making Delun suffer,

“Tell me, you think this is what Wonho felt when he was shot?”

Fear strikes Delun as he’s been found out and needs to get away. Grunting in pain, his hand shoots out to grab Jinyoung’s to stop him from pushing it further in before he’s pushing Jinyoung back. Jinyoung lets him get some distance. Watches as Delun is breathing hard and crying out in pain from the knife being ripped back out.

“Shit!” Delun lets out through the pain as he holds pressure to his side.

Blood had dripped on the floor and Delun slipped on some as he tried to back up when Jinyoung took a step forward.

“So why’d you do it? What made you decide to betray us? Or did you not care from the start?”  
Delun is terrified of the hunter’s eyes. He may be human but the eyes looking at him right now were those of a killer and just as lethal as a hybrid. He instantly tries to run but Jinyoung moves quick and swift as he takes the knife and stabs it into Delun’s hand that tries to use the table for support. Delun cries out before he’s practically screaming as Jinyoung takes two fingers and snaps them right off the bat. Jinyoung then grabs the back of his head and slams it into the corner of the table and makes Delun fall to his knees.

“Why don’t you tell everyone here why you were relaying information to Zhang huh? You had the balls to pull it off but now you’re too scared to boast about it?” 

The others in the room all grow angry at this information. Many start to cheer for Jinyoung to keep going. To do worse and to make him suffer. While others ask if they can get a shot at him next. Jinyoung lifts Delun’s head as he gets right up into his bloody face,

“Oh? Still don’t want to talk? Maybe you should start telling me why Zhang wanted to know about Jaebum. What was he planning?” 

But Delun just bites his lip until it bleeds as Jinyoung twists and digs the knife further into Delun’s hand before yanking it out. He grabs him and throws him forward so that he falls over some chairs and hits the ground hard. 

“I can play this game all day, Delun,” Jinyoung says as Delun tries to make a run for it again.

Jinyoung takes his time and lets Delun make his way to the door as he slides his bow off his shoulder and sets up an arrow. He waits for the exact moment Delun reaches the door to go out and fires. It hits his target right in the leg and Delun goes down outside the door where it closes. Jinyoung doesn’t rush as he walks toward the closed door. He can hear Delun freaking out before letting out another cry of pain as he no doubt took the arrow out of his leg and is trying to keep running. And by the time Jinyoung opens the door, he can see Delun limping his way down a hallway.

“Youngjae,” Jinyoung calls out through the earpiece.

Delun looks back to see Jinyoung standing there and his eyes go wide as the fear makes his heart beat fast against his ribcage. He pushes off the wall and tries to get away when he about collides into someone else. 

“N-no,” he cries out in fear as he stares at Youngjae who doesn’t hesitate to punch him.

Delun goes to the ground but Youngjae isn’t done with him yet as he grabs and drags him closer before showing off a needle and a wicked smirk,

“This is gonna hurt a lot.”

Youngjae injects it into Delun’s arm and it doesn’t even take but seconds before he’s screaming in agony as it feels like his body is being torn apart from the inside out. Backing off some, Youngjae gives room for Jinyoung who kicks Delun and makes him slide down the hall. Blood is smeared along the floor, his cries echoing and it’s music to their ears for what he did to the others. For what he put Mark through. Wonho. Jackson. They wait several minutes before Jinyoung nods to Youngjae who injects a serum to stop what he had injected into him before. Delun’s body goes limp from the sheer pain but oh, they’re not even close to be done yet. 

When Delun wakes up, it’s to cold water being thrown on him. He shakes and lets out a noise of protest before he finds he can’t move very far. Looking at his hands, he finds them chained to the table before him and his legs bound to the chair with metal cuffs as the chair was made into the ground so you can’t move it. Shit. He was in one of the torture chambers. Before he can look further he sees a knife appear right between his two broken fingers. Swallowing hard, his head jerks up to see Bam smirking at him.

“How nice of you to join us, traitor.” 

Though it’s futile, Delun still tries to get out of his binds just to have Bam move the knife down fast and his vision blurs as pain shoots through him from having three fingers chopped off. 

“Oops, my bad, my hand slipped. Yugyeom, bae, why don’t you help out our dear friend. Show him what it means to betray us.”

Delun’s breath hitches as he feels someone looming behind him until he hears his voice go deep and low, 

“With pleasure,” Yugyeom smirks.

The cell fills with Delun’s cries from the torture of the two as Jinyoung and Youngjae stand nearby. But right before Delun can pass out again, Jinyoung calls it and the two stop as Jinyoung moves forward. Yanking Delun’s head back so he’s looking up at him, Delun is barely recognizable from all the hits and torture he’s taken,

“Ready to tell me what I want to know?”

Delun looks ready to cry as the pain is so great,

“Z-Zhang wanted to keep tabs on Jaebum since he was moving up in the world. He considers him a huge threat since he was younger. So he had me come in and relay any information on him that I could. The layout, the people, etc so he can wipe him out later on.”

Jinyoung narrows his eyes.

“But Jaebum’s never met Zhang personally until recently. He’s never overstepped boundaries before then either.” 

Delun coughs up some blood from the hit he took earlier from Yugyeom before choking on his next words a bit, “S-shit...Zhang’s been obsessed with Jiaer’s brother since childhood. Like madly in love. It’s the sole reason he went off to be a mafia leader and eventually took over his father and gained more land in China so he could give Yien everything he could ever imagine. B-but there was someone that stood in his way from obtaining what he wanted and that was Jaebum.”

It takes a few seconds for it to settle in before it clicks. 

“Zhang even imprinted on Yien but somehow Yien was still able to have feelings for Jaebum. Even had posters and that in his room when Jaebum had debuted with you when you two were in JYP. It pissed Zhang off to no end but he thought Jaebum wouldn’t make it. That he would’ve gotten killed along the way in JYP. But Jaebum proved him wrong and survived. Got even stronger and eventually got his own corporation and rose higher and higher as Zhang did. And Zhang wanted to keep Yien in China but Jiaer was over here and he couldn’t bear not seeing Yien happy so he let him come over but he...he never expected things to escalate like they did. Cause again, he imprinted on Yien. It should’ve stopped the moment Jaebum touched Yien or tried to get close.”

That’s because Delun nor Zhang knew that Mark was actually human but with omega traits. They thought Mark was a full omega hybrid using suppressants! And that Zhang’s imprint on Mark would fend off Jaebum and Mark would lose any feelings he had toward him. Instead, Jaebum was able to imprint on him too and was getting rid of Zhang’s imprint slowly with time. But that’s not the biggest factor here. It’s what outweighed everything. Mark’s love for Jaebum. It was so strong it beat through Zhang’s imprint. It beat through the suppressants he was on and made his omega traits come out. It allowed him to have Jaebum imprint on him as well. 

“Even now, Zhang is having issues with Yien as he refuses to take off the collar Jaebum gave him,” Delun says before spitting out blood on the floor.

And Mark’s love was currently fighting with Zhang’s imprint to hold onto Jaebum. He never wanted to go. But that others knew that part. Knew it when Wonho told them how Mark did it to save his life and protect the pack. Jinyoung should’ve known right then and there that Jaebum already knew that back in the club. But Jaebum is one sly fucker that even Jinyoung was fooled for a moment as he wanted to have his enemy think differently so he had to play the part. Even when Jackson ‘betrayed’ them. When secretly, he already had everything ready to go and show Zhang why he’s among the top in Korea. 

A loud roar is heard and Delun’s blood runs cold. 

“Wait...this can stop now right? I-I told you what you wanted to know...there’s no need-”

The sound of claws are heard against iron bars that have Delun looking to see on the other side of the cell where blood red eyes are piercing through. Youngjae opens the door for Jaebum to take a step in and Delun shakes in fear as Jaebum is pissed. 

“What else do you need to know? I can tell you more!” Delun pleads as he looks to the others who are backing away to give their leader room.

“Like the layout of his palace! Or his allies! I know his schedule too! I know where he’s keeping Yien! Please!” 

Jaebum’s fangs bare as he stops right in front of Delun,

“Oh you’re going to tell me all of that, but first,” he grabs the front of Delun’s shirt and yanks him forward hard. 

His ankles snap against the pressure of the cuffs and the chains pull hard and dig into his wrists so painfully. He’s pleading through the pain but Jaebum is seething,

“You’re going to pay for what you put my mate through. Do you know how painful it was for me to stand there and see him hurting like that? Seeing him trying so hard to tell me to let him go when his eyes were pleading with me to do the exact opposite?”

His mate had been so strong. Had sacrificed himself to try and save them all even though it was tearing him apart to have to do it. To say those words. Jaebum could hear the pain in his voice and though Jaebum knew some of it was fueled by the hurt of being lied to, he knew when he looked into Mark’s eyes, he could see everything. Cause Mark is such a pure and kind soul that gives his all and Mark still loved him with all his heart despite everything. And Jaebum wasn’t going to lose that love. He’s going to show Mark more of his. He’s going to go get Mark and not stop till he’s in his arms again and even after, he’s going to make it up to him. He’s going to make things right and show Mark everything. 

Jaebum was mere inches from Delun’s face when he says, “Shall we start?”

Delun’s face shows everything as he realizes the torture has yet to begin…

Their knees touch as they sit in front of each other on the bed. They just take a moment to look at one another and they both can see the pain hidden in their eyes as well as,

“You miss the pack too?” Mark asks and Jackson nods.

“But you…” Mark recalls that moment of Jackson hurting the pack but Jackson keeps Mark from trying to move away.

“I did what I had to. Just like you did.”

Mark stills and meets Jackson’s eyes again to see them shining with sadness,

“I’m sorry Yien. I should’ve told you from the very beginning. Even when our parents told me not to, I should’ve shown you the truth. I just…”

Jackson looks like he’s about to cry. He lifts his hand and gently brushes Mark’s face.

“I just wanted to protect you...to keep you smiling like you do. Just like those years ago when I left to make something of myself so I could take care of you...I never wanted to hurt you and have you look at me with such an expression…” He chokes back a sob as a tear slips past his defenses, “Even if you hate me, I’m going to do what it takes to keep you safe. I promised you didn’t I? As your big brother, I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you.” 

Mark’s bottom lip trembles and his eyes grow watery as he recalls moments when they were younger. Moments of when Mark used to be scared of the dark. Where Jackson would come running when he heard his cries and would stay the entire night holding him to fend off the darkness. To moments of when he had stopped the bullying. Had always been there with a big smile and taking his hand to help guide him. Where he’d crack a joke or do something silly just to hear him giggle and show that bright smile. And to the moment where Jackson promised he’d always have him. That his big brother would do whatever it took and protect him.

Mark realizes Jackson has done so much for him. Had worked so hard and made many sacrifices just for him and without hesitation. 

“Gaga,” Mark cries out before flinging himself into Jackson’s arms.

This was his brother. One who may have hidden things from him but for good reasons. One who had been fighting against all the bad guys just so Mark could sleep peacefully at night and be able to wake up with a smile on his face. And Mark understands his reasoning. He understands the world they live in now. How scary and dark it can be but he’s not alone. He’s never been alone. He has Jackson. He has the pack. He has Jaebum. 

Arms wrap tighter around him as Mark cries into Jackson’s neck and shoulder.

“Yien, I’m truly sorry you had to witness that but know that they’re ok. They’re safe and with what I sent Jaebum, everything will be alright.”

Mark pulls back some and looks up at him after hearing Jaebum’s name. “Bummie?”

Jackson smiles genuinely as he wipes some of Mark’s tears away, “You still perk up when you hear his name.”

Jackson glances down to see the collar still there as well and his smile grows more.

“I’m glad you didn’t take it off.”

“Lay wants me too but this is special and Bummie told me to never take it off. I promised him and we both know we don’t break promises.” 

Jackson chuckles a bit at that and his eyes twinkle. Mark hasn’t changed one bit even after everything that happened. He’s still pure and kind hearted and it makes Jackson’s heart swell to know this. That he had nothing to worry about. That he should’ve told Mark forever ago and goes to apologize again when Mark beats him to it,

“Thank you, Gaga.” 

Jackson is confused, his expression showing this before Mark continues with a smile on his face,

“For not telling me. For making sure I took that medicine. Because I...I was able to suppress my omega traits and go against Lay’s imprint and meet Bummie. I was able to love Bummie freely. I was able to be a part of his world and be someone special to him…”

Mark could only imagine if he had been a full omega. If the imprint of Lay got in the way of the man he loves more than everything. Because experiencing Jaebum’s love was all he ever wanted and needed. And it would’ve hurt to know his biology would’ve gotten in the way of experiencing such a thing. 

“Yien...but it was you. You as a human that holds so much love for him that did it. And even if you would’ve ended up as a full omega, I have a feeling you would’ve been able to do the same thing regardless of the impossible because love-”

“Love is powerful. It can heal all things. Conquer all things,” Mark finishes and the two smile because they both learned it from Jaebum.

Mark’s smile soon falters before his face contorts into sadness. He misses him. He misses Jaebum so much it hurts. And though at first the imprint confused him, his feelings for Jaebum never wavered and remained true.

“Gaga I...I love him!”

He’s trying to wipe at his face but the tears keep falling.

“I don’t want to marry Lay! I want Bummie. I...I want my alpha!” 

Jackson feels his heart clench with emotion,

“Ah hell, I told Jaebum I’d kick his ass if he made you cry like this again,” Jackson says before pulling Mark close again and kissing his forehead, “But I’ll let it slide the next time I see him.”

See him? Wait...what? Does that mean-

“Come now, Yien for if Jaebum sees you like this he’s going to tear down all of China when he comes to get you.”

Mark’s heart skips a beat at that before Mark’s tears turn into tears of happiness and now he voices his cries even louder. 

“Bummie!” Mark cries against his chest.

Jackson smiles warmly as he continues to hold Mark. 

“We’ll be home before you know it.”

“But China was your home.”

Jackson freezes while Mark’s cries cut off and the tension rises in the room. Mark clings tightly at hearing Lay’s voice. Jackson keeps Mark’s face down as he turns to see Lay standing there with a pissed off look,

“I didn’t want to believe it since you’ve been a friend of mine that I felt I could trust...but it appears I was wrong.”

Lay takes a step forward and Jackson remains calm on the outside when his heart is beating fast on the inside. Mark can feel it and fears this won’t end well at all.

“Didn’t I tell you to choose? I gave you two options and what did you decide on?”

“Both,” Jackson doesn’t hesitate to say as his eyes glare at Lay, “I chose both.”

Lay takes his hands out of his pockets to reveal the gun that he points directly at Jackson’s head,

“Well I’m afraid these next two options aren’t up for other alternatives.” 

The sound of the gun being cocked is heard and Lay’s eyes flash dangerously…


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys were getting closer to the end! Enjoy!

Lay doesn’t understand it. How did he fall so hard the closer they got while Yien seemed to get further away? He was sure they were going to become a thing. The way Yien would lean into him. Would smile so bright when they hugged or saw one another. How he’d fall asleep to the sound of his voice. Would laugh at his jokes. They grew up by each other’s side and each day Lay fell more and more in love with Yien. He wanted to give him the world. Wanted to make sure he’d have everything he could ever need and wouldn’t have to worry or fear. It’s why he strived so hard. Pushed himself past limits. He did it all for Yien. Had hoped with the time apart, he would see how much Lay should’ve meant to him. But instead...instead Yien’s crush on Jaebum grew more. Those feelings that sprouted from the moment Yien saw Jaebum singing in that damn video...they were now so strong that even the imprint was starting to wither away. Where he wanted Yien to yearn for him, he was now missing Jaebum more and more as he stayed in the palace. Lay even heard him crying out for Jaebum in his sleep once. 

Lay’s touch no longer brings comfort or joy. He no longer puts that smile on his face or brings those giggles he so loves to hear toward the surface. Yien is like a flower withering away behind these walls and it pains Lay to see it. But he doesn’t want to believe it. To accept that no matter what he does...he’s lost to Jaebum. And god he tried. He tried so hard. Tried romancing Yien. Took him around the palace. Showered him in gifts but the moment he tried to show more affection Yien had gently pushed him away. Every time, so softly he would turn down his advancements even as he knew Yien’s body would react to him. It was amazing really. How strong Yien was to fight against the imprint because of his feelings. Such a pure and precious person he was. To even continue to wear the enemy’s collar around his neck so proudly too. 

Damn it hurt.

He knows he could force him. He could threaten. Could kill. He’d do anything...and he almost slipped just so he could make Yien his. But he can’t...he shouldn’t. He doesn’t want to make Yien scared of him. To hate him. He wants Yien to be happy. He’s always wanted Yien’s happiness above all.

He needs to let him go. 

But he can’t. Not yet...he can still try. He still has time. He can convince Yien. He won’t give up. And it’s with those thoughts and determination that he heads to Yien’s room…

Lay’s hand remained steady as his eyes were full of anger. He had trusted Jackson. Jackson was like a brother to him from back in the day and he really thought Jackson would’ve joined him but he had turned him down when he had offered back then. Had gone off to prove himself and ended up joining Jaebum’s clan for whatever reason.

Staring into Jackson’s eyes that showed no fear, Lay can see that they both had grown up so much through the years. This was no longer an alpha that had been scared of the future. Of not being strong enough. He was looking at an alpha that was determined and ready to take on whatever life threw at him. 

What a shame things had to turn out like this.

Neither had a chance to do anything else though for the next second, Mark is moving and shielding Jackson from the gun. It shocks both of them before Jackson is trying to pull Mark back and Lay immediately puts down the gun.

“Yien,” they both say though Jackson’s voice is louder with his emotion but each holds the same effect.

“No! You’ll get shot! We’re supposed to go back together right? Back to the pack. Back to Bummie.”

Lay’s face shows the pain of hearing those words. He’s losing him. He’s going to lose Yien forever. His heart is breaking with each breath as his instincts that have been screaming at him tell him what to do. He shouldn’t listen. It isn’t what his heart wants to do but it hurts dammit. And the thought of Yien leaving...he can’t. 

Mark is turned toward Jackson so he doesn’t see it. Doesn’t see Lay lifting the gun back up to take the shot. Doesn’t see how Lay is losing it. How he’s going feral.

Cursing, Jackson is quick to wrap Mark up in his arms before ducking. The gun goes off and the bullet flies past and goes straight into the headboard. Mark instantly goes quiet and clings with his heart beating so fast. Jackson gives him a comforting squeeze before saying,

“Forgive me for what’s about to happen,” 

Mark doesn’t have a chance to reply as Jackson is suddenly moving away. 

“Gaga-”

Mark can barely get out his name before he sees Jackson partially shifting. Claws dig into Lay’s shoulder as the gun is knocked out of his hands. The snarl echoes in the room as fangs are bared and his eyes are blood red. 

It’s the first time Mark has seen this side of Jackson.

Lay bares his own fangs as they go down to the floor with a loud thump. Mark shoots up and gasps in shock as there are now two wolves going at it. The growling and snarling grows before it isn’t long that blood can be smelt in the room as it splatters. Fangs and claws dig in, the sounds of pain heard from both but neither stop. Mark watches as one is rolled into a table that breaks before the other is flinging back and slamming them into a mirror that shatters. So much is happening so fast and Mark can’t tell whose winning or whose hurt the most but he fears both are fighting to the death and he doesn’t want that.

“Stop!” Mark cries out as he moves.

He heads straight for them and grabs the closest one to him.

“Please stop!”

He ends up grabbing Lay who stops thrashing the moment Mark touches him and he sees those eyes so emotional. Jackson was thrown last and was trying to get up but his leg was hurt and Mark took that chance to intervene. Lay looks to Mark whose eyes are pleading with him to stop.

Jackson’s ears perk up as he can hear people coming. Shit. They needed to go now! Jackson forces himself to move as he ignores the pain in his leg and moves to Mark. He gently pulls on Mark’s clothing with his teeth to get his attention. Mark finds himself looking to Jackson as he now hears the voices of others coming as well. Mark gives one last look to Lay who doesn’t move and he watches as Mark goes to Jackson and the two are running out the door. 

Lay hears gunshots before someone shouts that they’ll hit Mark and then the door opens further to reveal several of Lay’s men as well as Kyo stops and watches Lay shift back. Lay has many scratches and one wound but he doesn’t feel it. Not past the pain in his heart. Kyo doesn’t say anything at first as he takes in the eyes of his leader. They were going dull as Lay was starting to become lifeless. As he was beginning to lose himself completely.

“Sir?” the men question on their next move as Lay now stands there in silence.

Kyo clenches his teeth and decides to take over for the time being,

“What are you waiting for? Get your asses moving and go after them! Kill that traitor but keep Yien alive and unharmed!” 

They nod and take off after the two as Kyo takes one more glance toward his leader. It pains Kyo to see him like this and he hopes with everything in him that Lay won’t lose himself to this. 

Jackson ducks behind a wall for a moment with Mark by his side. He takes several breaths before one becomes shaky as the pain in his leg shoots through his body. Blood drips down onto the ground from where Lay bit into his leg and tore. Fuck, Jinyoung was going to be so pissed when he finds him injured. 

“Gaga, your leg,” Mark worries and goes to tend to it.

“It’s-shi-fu-fine,” Jackson gets out as Mark tightens a cloth around it to stop the bleeding.

“You need to rest,” Mark urges but Jackson shakes his head,

“We gotta keep moving. Our best bet is to get out of the palace and head into the forest until the others arrive.”

Mark stands back up from tending to Jackson’s leg and the two share a look before Mark nods and Jackson gives him a smile. 

“This way!” someone shouts

Jackson gently pushes Mark forward as they try to continue. Trying to be stealthy against humans wasn’t so hard for they couldn’t pick up on the blood but if they ran into a hybrid it was going to suck big time. It wouldn’t be long now though for they can hear that the whole palace is alerted and in search of them. Jackson isn’t sure they’ll make it to the forest in time but he’s going to do whatever it took to keep Mark safe. 

“Come out little doggie, I know you’re hiding in here.” 

Well, there goes that. They didn’t even get down to the lower floors yet but of course it would be Molly who would’ve been close by. Given, Jackson would rather Molly right now than Kyo. 

“Aw, did you not want to play? Do I need to drag you out?” 

Jackson gestures for Mark to go but Mark refuses. They’re hidden down behind some boxes of supplies as they can hear the heels clicking against the floor. Each step closer and closer.

“Yien, don’t argue with me on this-”

“No. We’re going together,” Mark is being stubborn and honestly it's cute right now even in the situation they’re in.

Mark does the opposite even and moves back closer to him before clinging. God, Mark is too precious! Jackson puts an arm around him and that’s when an idea comes to him. 

“I got it! Yien, you’re a genius!” he whispers way too loudly before kissing the top of Mark’s head.

Molly is about to the boxes when Jackson suddenly pops up but with Mark koala hugging him. He can see the instant grumpy glare come from Molly as she realizes she can’t attack him or she’ll hurt Mark.

“Why you gotta play dirty Wang?”

“Why you gotta interrupt my escape?” Jackson retorts back with sass.

Mark can’t help but giggle despite the situation because that was such a Jinyoung thing to sass back no matter the person. 

“You know you won’t get far with that leg. You won’t even get out of the palace. All exits are surrounded and it would be futile jumping out the windows from such height.”

“Lady, you really don’t know me very well then.”

Molly frowns as she doesn’t understand and Jackson is still talking away,

“Do you really not know me? Have you not heard stories about me? Man you really-” Jackson is very good at being animated even with Mark attached to him.

Mark was curious as to why Jackson was stalling. He wasn’t even moving. Wasn’t the original plan to have Mark be the ‘shield’ and they could skedaddle out the door? And really, that was the plan, all until Jackson popped up from behind the boxes and noticed something behind her. Someone she still didn’t pick up on yet. And really, it's why Jackson said those words back with sass. Cause it wasn’t directed toward her at all, but to the person behind-

Molly feels something hit her in the neck. Yanking it out, she sees it was a syringe of some kind before she turns to look behind her and sees a bright sunshine smile and a hand waving in hello.

“How did you…” but Molly can’t finish her sentence as what was in the syringe hits her hard and her body collapses onto the floor.

“Youngjae!” Mark greets happily before detaching himself to run and hug him.

Youngjae hugs him tightly as Jackson limps over all upset.

“Youngjae! You didn’t let me finish and say the badass line I had in mind!” Jackson pouts.

“Yah! Do you not know the situation you’re in?! Besides, I had to hurry up before-”

A huge noise is heard before the palace shakes as an explosion went off and took a part of the palace out. 

“That,” Youngjae says as he can hear the chaos in his earpiece.

“Let me guess, Jaebum couldn’t wait to make an entrance,” Jackson says.

“Nope. It was actually Jinyoung. He’s currently raging his way through after hearing you were hurt.” 

Jackson’s eyes go wide before heart eyes are forming and he’s reaching toward Youngjae with excitement, “My babe! Gimme gimme! I need an earpiece!” 

Youngjae laughs a bit as he hands over an earpiece that Jackson puts into his ear right away,

“Hey babe-”

“Don’t you hey babe me! You could’ve gotten yourself killed! What the fuck were you thinking?!” 

Man Jinyoung was so pissed but Jackson only smiles more. 

“Lim’s clan is here! How did they get past our defenses?!” the three hear from nearby.

It isn’t long before they’re hearing gunfire and then cheering? Mark makes a face at this as he can hear excited noises and was that a SKRT?! Sure enough, when some of Lay’s men enter the room, you can see Bam launching himself at one and taking them down to the ground before twisting his body and knocking several back. Yugyeom is seen next as he grabs one and hits them hard before tazing another and then snapping ones neck. The bodies fall to the floor in seconds and the two share bright smile before cheering and high fiving,

“Did you see that?! Totally teabagged that guy! I say that gave me an extra fifty points,” Bam exclaims.

“I’ll admit it was funny but fifty points? Me taking out the security system before coming through the window and grabbing the guy to pull him out was worth way more and you only allowed me to have twenty points!” 

The two start to bicker lightly even in the middle of an enemy palace that Jackson and Youngjae smile fondly at cause it’s so them. If they didn’t stop them soon, the two were going to be found sucking face and probably trying to fuck behind the boxes in the next few minutes. Neither had to worry though for Mark interrupts them when they hear him giggling. The two gasp and go wide eyed as they take in Mark. Instantly, the two freak out and try to hide the bodies. Bam even kicks one back out the door with his foot but Mark just smiles more and goes over to them. Yugyeom finds himself with Mark clinging to him before the two sandwich Mark in.

“MARKIE!” they both exclaim in happiness.

“I missed you guys,” Mark says with tears welling up in his eyes.

The others coo before Mark pulls back from the hug and asks the question they knew that was coming, “Bummie?”

Instantly, the four can hear utter chaos unleashing through the earpiece. But Mark didn’t need an earpiece to be able to hear it for it was loud and shook the entire building again. Mark takes in through the nearest window the overlooked below and can see smoke from things being destroyed. There’s people all about and as Mark gets closer he can see many trespassing into Lay’s territory. 

“Is that Suga hyung?” Mark perks up as he sees not only Suga but the rest of BTS.

There’s also Wonho’s team and many people that Mark has seen in the company building as they move forth and infiltrate the palace. But it’s not until Mark’s eyes scan through the chaos and down toward the middle near the entrance of the palace that he sees him.

Lim Jaebeom. 

Just standing there in all the badass glory as fire rages around him and bodies lying on the ground. The only weapon is Jaebum himself and his claws were out and fangs bared. His eyes blood red, wild and dangerous as his attire added to the badass vibe. Not to mention Jaebum’s tail was out and that he was ready to tear into more people. And Mark…

He was drooling. Jaebum looked so damn sexy! It was like he was watching some action movie and Mark really wanted to get his hands on him. It also didn’t help that the next second, he sees Jaebum look up and he swears their eyes lock and oh, calm my beating heart! 

“Um, Mark,” Youngjae starts as he sees Mark trying to go to Jaebum instinctively and that apparently meant out the window.

“Yien! Are you crazy?! You can’t jump down to Jaebum from this height!” Jackson wails.

“Dude, look at that dreamy gaze, Mark is so into this,” Bam laughs as Yugyeom lifts Mark and pulls him back from going out the window.

“But Bummie!” Mark whines.

Youngjae laughs as the others coo, “We’ll get you to him, don’t worry.”

Even now, Jaebum is already moving forth as he can hear Mark through the earpiece and his heart sings as his body moves instinctively to take him closer to Mark. His baby is so close!

“Come, we’ll lead the way to reunite you two!” Bam states.

“Lets get it guys!” Yugyeom cheers as they’re ready to take off in excitement when they turn from the window and see Kyo standing there and firing.

Bam can’t even curse as it happens so fast but someone else had fired too at the same time. The bullet collides with another before an arrow comes flying and pierces into Kyo’s shoulder. He drops the gun before growling and sees Jinyoung standing by the door with a smirk on his face. Kyo rips out the arrow and throws it before he’s ready to attack Jinyoung but soon finds himself having to dodge as someone appears on the side of him.

“Your opponent is me,” the voice says and Kyo finds himself going head to head suddenly with Jaehyun.

The others move forward toward Jinyoung with Yugyeom carrying Mark as Jaehyun and Kyo fight behind them. Jinyoung’s smirk falls as he takes in Jackson and is striding forth with heated emotion. The others stop as they can see the fire burning in Jinyoung’s eyes as Jackson holds out his arms,

“Jinyoungie-”

Jinyoung grabs the front of Jackson’s clothing roughly and right when the others think Jinyoung was about to yell at Jackson, instead,

“You fucking idiot-” he cuts himself off and pulls Jackson into a kiss.

Jackson can hear Jinyoung’s breath release. All the worry and fear melt away as he’s back with his lover again. They pull back for air and Jinyoung doesn’t let him part for long before moving his hands to cup Jackson’s face and bring him in for another kiss. Didn’t matter if chaos was going around in the background, Jinyoung wasn’t going to let it ruin this moment.

“You stupid wonderful handsome alpha you.”

Jackson perks up at that as he’s practically shining with happiness, “I love it when you compliment me.”

Jinyoung’s eyes hold so much emotion, “Don’t you ever pull something like this again do you hear me? I won’t be able to handle it twice and once we get back home you bet your ass that you’re resting and not allowed to leave the bed until I’m done with you.” 

Bam and Yugyeom snicker cause that totally meant that Jackson was getting laid tonight. 

“Now let’s finish this so we can all go back home,” Jinyoung matches Jackson’s grin.

“Surround them! Don’t let them leave!” 

The others hear more of Lay’s men coming and all smirk as they prepare themselves,

“Hold on tight, Mark,” Yugyeom says.

Mark hums curiously but does what Yugyeom tells him and koala hugs him tightly before Yugyeom makes a run for it out the door. Gunfire is heard behind and Mark can see the pack fighting as Bam and the others are seen running toward him while laughing in excitement,

“I haven’t had this much fun in a while!” Bam hoots and hollers.

Yugyeom and Bam see more of the enemy ahead but arrows come flying past fast as bullets whizz right after as Jackson shot after Jinyoung so his bullets would take out the men behind the ones that got hit with the arrows.

“Weren't the exits blocked down below? We came in from above so how did you plan on getting out?” Bam asks as him and Yugyeom slide to a turn that they take around a corner. 

“Easy!” Yugyeom exclaims happily even as more of the enemy appears, “Youngjae!”

Youngjae’s cackling is heard from the side as Mark watches him dig into his vest before pulling out a small device and Bam’s grin goes wicked,

“Ooo, me likey!”  
“Jinyoung!” Youngjae calls out and Jinyoung nods, “Already on it!” 

Mark is fully amused even though he doesn’t know exactly what’s gonna happen yet but it was already so thrilling. A tiny sound is heard before you can hear multiple men coming from down the hall. Mark sees the red light appear on the small device Youngjae has in his hands before Youngjae rolls it toward the enemy. The enemy doesn’t even have time to react as the device releases and explodes instantly. It pushes the enemy back and the wall that was once there is no longer as the sky can be seen clear as day. The three then pull out their grappling hook type devices and Mark soon finds his eyes going wide as they didn’t hesitate and jumped out. During that brief moment, it felt like Mark was flying as he’s high in the sky before gravity takes effect. The sound of the devices zing past his ear and he sees them hook into the building as it stops their fall and they’re now swinging down fast along the side of the building. Jinyoung and Jackson are right behind and right as they go to jump, Jinyoung says, 

“Trust me?” with some sass of course.

Jackson beams and chuckles as he says, “You know it babe.”

Jinyoung then pushes Jackson out the hole in the wall before jumping after him. Jackson can’t stop the smirk as he watches Jinyoung being the badass hunter that he is and uses his device before swooping down to catch Jackson all romantic like.

“You know the way straight to my heart, Jinyoung. And my dick, but I’m sure you can already feel that-”

Jinyoung laughs with his head thrown back cause of course Jackson would be Jackson. God, Jinyoung missed this man. 

Using the building as a grounding, the others run along the side as they get lower enough to jump down to parts of the building where they use the devices and make it to the ground safely. The entire time, Mark was having the time of his life as it was like a fun ride and he would ten out of ten do it again. Mark was busy smiling and giggling as he looked at the pack to realize that they’re in front of the palace entrance on the middle of the steps where the huge battle is taking place. That is, until he hears the pack talking about Jaebum.

“He really went all out didn’t he?” Youngjae voices with pride.

“Taking on so many without us, that’s not fair,” Bam pouts.

“You know he had to show off for Mark,” Jinyoung says.

“And that you don’t mess with the pack,” Yugyeom adds with a grin.

“Lay really had no idea who he messed with,” Jackson finishes.

Mark peeks through the pack’s limbs and takes in the man still standing there. He isn’t even harmed as it was a bloodbath all around. One body piled on top of the next. All kinds of weapons proving useless against the beast as he showed great power and strength. 

“Bummie,” Mark breathes out and is ready to go to him but is stopped by Jackson,

“Wait,” Jackson calls out but Mark doesn’t want to wait.

Jaebum is right there. He’s so close and everything in Mark wants to get closer. To go right into his arms. But he stops when he sees someone making their way from the side to stand in front of him. It was Lay. Jaebum doesn’t move though his eyes watch as Lay lets the end of his sword drag lightly against the ground until he comes to stop a few feet away from Lay. The next moment, Lay drops the sword and the two eye each other. The palace grows quiet. The rest of Lay’s men stilling as Lay dropped the sword. BTS and Jaebum’s men stop as well as they stand off to the side as they know what’s about to happen. 

About the battle to the death that was going to take place…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On another note, I now have two new story ideas and can't decide which one to do first or if I should do both and do like one chapter one day and then switch between them each day. Ugh! I can't decide! Tell me, which sounds better, Confession Song or Mayday? Not gonna tell anymore info about either story just their titles! I might tell more info in the next chapter. :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! I hope you enjoy!

Lay’s flags of his symbol barely blow in the wind now as the fires surrounding the wreckage of Jaebum’s rage show the damage done to Lay’s territory. Even Delun’s head that was pierced through a stake in the ground nearby spoke volumes. It was a huge blow. An alpha that didn’t have as many men or resources as Lay did, managed to do this much in such a short amount of time. It was admirable of the sheer will and determination Jaebum had and Lay sees that. He knows why Jaebum is here. What he’s declaring. So dropping the sword wasn’t defeat. It was alerting the others about the battle that Lay was challenging toward Jaebum. The battle that would settle this once and for all. And only one person would walk away the victor, much less be able to walk away at all.

“Go ahead and say it,” Lay let’s out.

His voice holds an animalistic tone to it that Jaebum picks up on. He can see in Lay’s eyes that he’s losing himself and close to becoming feral. 

“You may have grounds with his parents on marriage but I have grounds with his brother who gave me his blessing.”

Lay hums at that. All things considered, if Mark’s father died, Mark would be under Jackson then as Jackson is the next alpha in line and their father has been really sick. So it was considered fair grounds.

“But honestly I don’t give a shit about following some old ancient rules. Things change. Rules are meant to be broken. And you spying on me lets me know you don’t give a shit either. Even if they had said no, it wouldn’t have stopped you, would it?” 

Lay’s eyes say everything and his expression sours a bit for he doesn’t like how he seems so easy to read on Jaebum’s part. They barely interacted the last time they met so how did Jaebum seem to be getting into his head? 

“Because we have one thing in common. We both love Mark.”

Ah. He’s right. Maybe that’s why he saw Jaebum as a huge threat. As someone who could take him down. Because if he did so much for Mark just because he loved him, he could only imagine the same when it came to Jaebum. And who wouldn’t fall for such a breathtaking creature? It was only a matter of time and he was proven right as Jaebum did all of this to stake his claim, even after said person was technically taken. And looking into Jaebum’s eyes, he can see his own reflection. 

“So how do you want to do this? Because whatever you say, I’m still going to win. Mark is my mate and I’m not leaving here without him!” 

It’s futile but Lay isn’t giving up. He wants to prove how much he loves Mark. Maybe he’ll get through to him then. Maybe by some miracle things will change. Maybe if Jaebum is gone and out of the picture, things will go back into place like they should’ve been. 

“Obviously death will show the superior one. Why don’t you show us why panthers almost became extinct, Lim Jaebeom?” 

Lay’s digging where it hurts. Trying to rile him up and piss him off. Jaebum’s eyes burn brighter and Lay knows he hit the nail on the head. Chuckling a bit, Lay bares his fangs,

“Let’s get this over with, shall we?” 

Lay doesn’t wait as he shifts and launches himself at Jaebum. Jaebum shifts right before Lay makes his landing and the two roll. 

“Bummie! Lay!” Mark cries out and tries to intervene but the others hold him back.

“Mark, you can’t,” Jinyoung tries but Mark is still struggling,

“But-”

“This is an honorable fight,” Jackson cuts in and Mark stills as he takes in Jackson’s expression, “They both acknowledge each other’s claim and this way with no one interfering, they’re gonna settle it.”

Mark’s expression shows he understands but he doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want either of them to die. 

Kyo falls to the ground as Jaehyun fires his gun straight into his side. The next second, a bullet goes into his leg and Kyo hisses through the pain as the blood was starting to pool around him. Applying pressure to his side wound, Kyo sees Molly knocked out beside him before he starts to hear footsteps walk away from him. Shocking him, Kyo’s head snaps to see Jaehyun was walking away.

“What are you doing?!”

He didn’t understand. They didn’t kill Molly. They didn’t kill him. Did they take them as weak or something?! 

Jaehyun stops with his back turned to Kyo. Some of Lay’s men could be heard in the distance as they would surely show up soon. 

“I already got my payback for what you did to my mate so I’m good.” 

“You’re just gonna let me live?! You make no sense!” 

But Kyo stops as he sees Jaehyun grin at him, “Boss’s orders.”

Kyo is stunned as he watches Jaehyun leave and Lay’s men come in and start to help him…

The two hybrids go at it. Claws and teeth dig in and tear. Blood stains the already soaked ground. You can hear their battle cries as each keeps going. Neither letting up. They’re par with one another, their bodies practically the same size as they try to push and throw the other. Trying to have one stay down and not get back up. But neither can land the last blow just yet. The final one where their fangs will sink into the other’s neck and tear and twist until the other takes their last breath. As it draws near though, the others can see Lay is becoming more reckless. His movements aren’t calculated and he’s acting differently.

“He’s going to go feral at this point,” Yugyeom whispers.

Jaebum manages to grab Lay’s leg when he comes at him as Lay isn’t even thinking anymore. Just acting. Just going on instinct as he’s going numb. Jaebum jerks with his mouth and Lay goes down but tries to snap his jaws around Jaebum’s side. Jaebum rolls them before using his tail to wap him in the face and claw into the other back leg. Lay cries out as Jaebum moves back before Lay can try to get him again. Lay stumbles as he attempts to get up right after. It proves futile as his back legs are too injured to support his weight but Lay keeps trying. Pushing himself past limits as he’s becoming more numb by the second. His front legs strain and you can already see the many wounds Jaebum has laid upon him. But Lay had done some on Jaebum as well. Lay showed he was an opponent you didn’t want to mess with but with him going feral, he was becoming just a wolf and not the Lay they knew.

Lay collapses down and Jaebum stalks forth. His paw comes down, claws digging into Lay’s side. You can see Lay thrashing, can hear his feral like growls. Jaebum has to put more weight down so he can stop Lay from cutting himself with Jaebum’s claws. This was it. The final blow. The one that would prove the victory and where Lay’s lifeless body will soon be. 

Everyone held their breath as they watched. As Jaebum bared his fangs and got ready to bite. Mark is about to cry, his hands closed into fists as his bottom lip trembles. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t...please don’t. Please Bummie, don’t-

People gasp, hearts thumping fast at the sight before them. Lay’s men fall apart as many fall to their knees. Even Kyo up on the floor above who watches out the window has tears falling down his face as his emotions overflow.

Silence falls but the pack smile at their leader. Their great and wonderful leader who always followed his heart and let love be his most powerful weapon.

Jaebum remains still with his fangs around Lay’s neck for a few seconds before slowly releasing the pressure and pulling back. He’s already shifting as Mark breaks free and rushes forth. Looking to Mark, he sees the tears, sees those eyes full of emotion but most of all, he sees the love he holds for him. A soft smile appears as Mark cries out for him,

“BUMMIE!” 

Jaebum takes him into his arms as Mark cries into his chest.

“Hey you,” Jaebum says fondly.

The body on the ground shifts back before slowly moving to sit up. Lay blinks in confusion as he’s still alive. Jaebum let him live. But why? He hears Mark’s cries against Jaebum’s chest as Jaebum provides comfort before pressing loving kisses on the top of Mark’s hair and where he can reach. 

“I know, baby. I’m sorry if I scared you for a second, but it's over now. I won fair and square. We can go home.”

Lay’s eyes go wide. Jaebum let him live on purpose. It was his plan all along. All because he knew Mark wouldn’t want this. He did it for Mark. 

Mark moves back from Jaebum’s chest before leaning up as he’s pulling Jaebum down into a kiss. Jaebum keeps one arm wrapped tightly around Mark’s waist while his other hand goes up to cup Mark’s face and deepen the kiss. By the time they pull back, Mark is smiling so beautifully with his eyes shining bright. Jaebum can’t resist and has to kiss him again and it makes Mark giggle. And that, that hits Lay hard. Mark’s happy. He can see it. Hear it. This is what Lay wanted to see and hear. This is what he had been aiming for all this time. And Jaebum. He left Lay alive for Mark’s happiness. He loved Mark the right way. Where Lay lost himself and started doing things that could’ve shattered that smile. It came to a point where his obsession took over his heart’s intentions of making Mark happy. And Lay realizes this. That he went too far. 

It hurts. His heart breaks but then he feels hands guiding him to look up. His breath hitches, his vision blurring as he takes in Mark giving him a sad smile. 

“I’m sorry, Lay,” Mark says in their native tongue. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t return those same feelings but I hope you can find someone who’ll love you with just as much passion someday.” 

Such sweet and precious Mark. Even after everything Lay did to him. Put him through. Mark still cherished him. Still cared for him and put him down gently. God, what a fool he’s been. A tear slides down his face as Mark is back by Jaebum’s side but he smiles this time. He accepts it. He lost against Jaebum and it still hurts. It’ll hurt for a long time but he can let go. He can finally let go. Because Mark is happy. 

The pack cheer and surround the two as they talk about going home and celebrating with a big party but as they start to leave, Lay sees Jackson limp over. Confused, he finds Jackson helping him up before Lay’s men can come over and with a bright grin and a clamp on Lay’s shoulder, Lay sees the Jackson he grew up with,

“Next time we see each other, I hope it’s on good terms, old friend.”

Lay is shocked, eyes watching as Jackson throws a wave before heading back toward the pack. Jinyoung helps Jackson catch up and as the sun is rising high into the sky, Lay locks eyes with Lim Jaebeom. He doesn’t say anything but Lay can see it through those wild and expressive eyes. Giving a nod, Jaebum gives one back and that’s that. It’s over.   
Weeks later:

Mark’s collar jingles as he holds a bounce in his step as he enters the company building. He holds the packed lunch close to his chest and grins when he sees Wonho waiting by the elevator. He’s not alone though as Jaehyun is there next to him. 

“Wonho! Jaehyun!”

The two beam back at him as Wonho chuckles, “You really went home just to make those?”

Mark nods, “Of course. I had to check in with the babies and Bummie has been craving my sandwiches so I wanted to surprise him.”

“He’s going to love it,” Jaehyun states as he hits the elevator button and the doors open.

The three step in and the doors soon close. 

“Is the meeting going ok?” Mark asks.

Wonho nods, “Nothing to worry about just because Jinyoung and Jackson aren’t there. Jaebum’s got a whole company to back him up, plus BTS stopped by just in case.” 

“More like they wanted to try and sneak you out for some time with them but they were sad when they showed up and you weren't here.” Jaehyun chuckles.

“Please don’t remind me of their dramatic display and Suga threatening to blow up the whole town if he didn’t see you today.”

“I’ll make sure he won’t do that,” Mark reassures before Jaehyun and Wonho coo at him.

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors soon open but the two remain as Mark starts to get off,

“See you later, guys!” Mark waves.

Wonho winks as Jaehyun grins and Mark can’t help but smile fondly as he sees Wonho pull Jaehyun close to give him a kiss as a hand rests against Jaehyun’s stomach gently before the elevator doors close slowly.

Mark hums softly as he makes his way down the hallway. He’s super excited to see Jaebum again even though he just saw him this morning. Hell, he’s been staying over at Jaebum’s safehouse with the babies for the last couple of days since Jackson’s rut came early. Who knew that Jinyoung surprising Jackson with a tattoo of team wang on his body would send Jackson straight into a rut. Poor Mark had been coming down the stairs to get some breakfast when he saw first hand of an alpha in rut as Jackson tried to take Jinyoung right then and there in the kitchen. 

But Mark is very happy that he gets to spend his days with Jaebum. That he’s closer than ever. Oh, his heart beats so strongly for this man! He almost runs to the door in his haste to get back to him but manages to quell his excitement as he nears the room. Two bodyguards stand outside and smile at Mark before opening the door for him. Inside the private room, the meeting is going down but they fall silent at Mark entering. Mark takes in Yugyeom and Bam perks up along with Youngjae giving his sunshine smile as Mark comes further into the room. And at the center is Jaebum sitting all badass, sexy and professional. Mark locks eyes with him and instantly Mark wants to climb him and do things to this man. Jaebum smirks with his eyes shining in amusement as he notices this. Mark bites his lip and keeps giving him that dreamy gaze as he comes closer. Jaebum reaches his arm out as he wants Mark by his side again even though it’s only been what, maybe thirty minutes since they parted? Neither can help it though and soon Mark is in Jaebum’s lap as Jaebum tells them to continue. The people across look at Mark curiously before one asks who he is. Oh! Mark’s been ready for this moment as he points to the collar he wears proudly,

“I’m Jaebum’s mate and Jaebum is my alpha.”

Jaebum practically purrs in delight as he nuzzles against him while the others all grin. 

“Alright, we have less than thirty minutes to finish up this meeting,” Jaebum demands.

Yugyeom snorts as Bam and Youngjae can’t hold back their laughter of their leader being so obvious of his intentions. The people soon saw what those intentions were as Jaebum kept loving on Mark through the entire meeting. The meeting ended up finishing in twenty five minutes and by the twenty sixth minute everyone had cleared out of the room and Jaebum had Mark underneath him. With his tail out and swishing back and forth excitedly, the sandwiches lay on the table that will be eaten later. As for now, Jaebum still hasn’t caught up on the time he missed loving on Mark. And he’s going to make sure Mark knows how much his alpha loves him. Right now, the next day, and every moment after that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do another chapter but I like this ending better. I hope you guys like it too! Now onward to the next two stories!

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story was gonna be different but my brain wants a possessive and dominant leader Jaebum with a mafia/clan type vibe as he kicks ass and is a total romantic sap around sweet and precious Mark.


End file.
